Lovey Class
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Izuku can't wait to become a pro hero like his idol and at same time, glad that his childhood friend is in his class...But why is he the only boy in his class! His heart can't take it! Will he survive his all-female class, quirky people, fending some villains off and make it to graduation in one piece? Let's find out in Lovey Class! "Whose idea was it to put him in this class?"
1. It's Just First Week!

**I present you one of the latest story, Lovey Class! A My Hero Academia fanfic!**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

 **Before we start, there are few things you need to know…A lot of things will be skipped at the beginning since it's pretty much same as the cannon and I'm pretty sure that most people know how it goes. There will be few scenes at the beginning IF there are something different up to a certain point. Second, there are couple genderbender characters in this story (Fem Katsuki and Shouto) and I found out that Katsuki is a unisex name so there's no name change. Also, after a couple skips, it will mostly follow closely to cannon with few changes.**

 **If you want to know what fem Katsuki and Shouto look like. The link is in profile (Remove spaces if necessity or google image fem Katsuki and look for dark pinkish image with both girls side to side if the link don't work.)**

 **Other than that, I can't say any more to avoid the spoiler so enjoy the first chapter of LC!**

 **pixiv. navirank jpg/574 /57444327. jpg**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **EXTRA AN: This story was created waaaaay before 1-A vs 1-B arc so the quirks may be different.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: It's Just First Week!**

* * *

It appears to be a peaceful day at a playground park until a small explosive ring out, following by a cruel laughter. "S-S-Stop that, K-Kacchan!" Izuku, a five year old boy, whimpered and he winced at some scraped skin on his body. He look up with a sniffle, staring at a five year-old girl with ash blonde spiky hair and she just look down at him as two boys snicker at him behind her.

"Why should I?" The girl, Bakugo Katsuki, smirked cruelly as two small explosive pop up from her hands, "It's hero's duty to take out weak-ass villain and what make a best weakest villain is you, useless Deku."

"B-B-But I don't want to be villain, I want to be a hero…" Izuku sniffled before he cry out as Katsuki kick him back.

"You, a hero?" Katsuki beat him down with a wicked laughter, "Don't be so dumb! There's no quirkless hero!" She was about to throw another punch at her childhood friend but a huge fist suddenly meet her face, sending her flying back into her crying 'lackeys'.

"Hey, leave him alone!" The green haired boy looks up to see a girl with green eyes and short orange hair, tied up in a small ponytail, and she has a frown on her face.

"W-Who the fuck are you?!" The ash-blonde girl gets up with a deep scowl, "And why do you care about this loser? He's quirkless!" The orange-haired girl glances over her shoulder at Izuku with a blink and the boy cast his eyes down with a tiny wince, it still strings him that he does not have any quirk. "That's right! He doesn't have a quirk and…"

"Who care?!" The orange-haired girl's hands suddenly enlarge and she shoves Katsuki down.

"Why you…" Katsuki suddenly lunge at her and they start to fight each other, her 'lackeys' suddenly run off to avoid the explosives.

"S-S-S-Stop!" Izuku attempted to break them up but the scowling explosive-quirk girl blow him away before she receive another punch from the orange-haired girl.

* * *

Izuku cover his eyes with his forearm as he try his best to not to cry, which he already fail, and the scruffy orange-haired girl walk in lead, dragging him by his another arm. They fled from the park after she swatted Katsuki away and grabbed Izuku on her way out before Katsuki have enough time to make another move. "You alright?" The girl looked back at the sobbing boy and he just nod his head, still sobbing behind his forearm. "What's your name? Mine's Kendo Itsuka"

"M-M-M-Midoriya I-I-Izuku…" The boy replied with a sniffle before he looks at her, "W-W-Why did you help me? I'm quirkless…"

"Because it's right thing to do." Itsuka answered as she looked straight ahead, "Quirkless or not, I will help anyone no matter what. I'm going to be a hero like All Might and Metal Tiger." She looked back with a wide grin, "They're my favorite heroes."

"Y-Y-You like All Might?" Izuku sniffled, "H-H-He's my favorite hero too!"

On this day, Midoriya Izuku gains a new childhood friend and she protects him from Katsuki and his bullies most of the time throughout their childhood.

* * *

A teenager girl marches down the street with a mixed expression on her face, somewhere between concerns and furious. "I can't believe this guy." She huffed to herself, pushing her orange side-ponytail over her shoulder and she glance at phone in her right hand as it show a video of a green-haired boy throwing himself at slime villain while the explosives flick out randomly. This girl happens to be Itsuka. "He's lucky that he don't get hurt!" She huffed again and she picks her paces up until she run into someone that cause her to frown deeply with narrowed eyes. "Bakugo."

"Handy Bitch." Katsuki scowled deeply with narrowed red eyes, she stand at about 5'6 foot tall with unruly spiky ash-blonde hair and she wear a black sailor fuku uniform with red ribbon and black biker short under skirt. She appears to be slender with some muscle tone and a modest b-cup bust. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"None of your business." Kendo replied flatly, she wasn't on a friendly term with this girl in front of her from day one. This girl has been bullying Izuku throughout their childhood and into the last year of middle school and that don't sit well with Itsuka. she have been persuading Izuku to dissolve his friendship with this bully many times but Izuku refused to because he still see this girl as his childhood friend, despite the fact that she was responsibility for his social anxiety and shy nature. 'Seriously, this boy is too good.' She sighed mentally.

"You're gonna see useless Deku?" The violent girl glared, "Didn't I tell you to stay the fuck away from this fucker?"

"Last time I checked, I don't need permission to see my best friend." Itsuka returned it with her glare as she walked past her and Katsuki just scowl at her back.

"Hey, did you know what this stupid fucker did today?" Katsuki growled as Kendo paused in her trail, "It's all because you fucking bitch fed him some fucking delusions that he can be a damn hero without a quirk then he just went and did something so fucking stupid! Fucking useless Deku just…"

"Save you from a slime villain." Itsuka cut her off and she suddenly walk away, she can hear a exploding sound behind her as the violent girl stomp away with a snarl but she ignore it. The orange-haired girl turn around few corners and walk though a couple alley then down the path as a extremely skinny man walk past her with a smile…Itsuka swore that she saw some blood dripping down his chin. It quickly leave her mind once she spot her childhood friend and she quickly march toward to him with a stern expression. "Midoriya Izuku!"

"Huh?" Izuku turned his head around with a smile before he yelp out at her expression, "K-K-Kendo? W-W-What's wrong?" His best friend simply shows him a clip of his action against slime villain on her phone, "O-O-Oh! I-I-I-I can e-e-explain…"

"It better be a good excuse." Itsuka crossed her arms, "That was reckless of you! You know better than to race into something dangerous, you're so lucky that the slime villain didn't hit you with Bakugo's quirk and that All Might jump in to save you two! Do you have any idea how much worried your mother were when she called me? I was really worried when you don't answer my text! That was so stupid and…"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry b-b-b-but I can't stand by and do nothing w-w-when it h-h-happening in f-front of me." Izuku stared at the ground, scratching his head and if Itsuka look closer, she should have seen his smile but she didn't notice it as she kept scolding him for his reckless action. Nothing can bring him down after All Might approached him and told him that he can be a hero and inherit his quirk.

* * *

'I can't believe I'm here!' Midoriya Izuku stare at U.A High School in awe, he feel like it's a dream at this moment. It only has been a couple months after he received the result of his exam and he really can't wait to start his first day in heroic courses.

"Izuku, over here!" The said boy turned to the voice to see Itsuka waving at him with a smile.

"Kendo!" Izuku rushed up to his childhood friend, "I can't believe we're finally in same school but not just any schools! It's U.A, one of the best heroic schools in the world and where All Might went to among the pro heroes like Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Midnight, Lunch Rush…"

"Yeah." Itsuka chuckled as her friend start to muttering rapidly and she study his appearance, they both wear their U.A uniform. Itsuka can't believe that her best friend passed the exam but what she can't believe is that he now have a quirk, it was so sudden and very odd when she find out. She can remember it as if it was yesterday.

" _You have a quirk?!" She stared at fidgeting boy with widened eyes and raising eyebrow, "How is that possible? I mean, all of sudden, your quirk manifested just right before the exam after all these years."_

" _Y-Y-Y-Yeah, i-i-i-it turn out I-I-I'm a late bloomer." Izuku laughed nervously with small sweats, "T-T-T-They said that I-I-I-I'm one of some rare cases."_

" _That so?" Itsuka hummed with arched eyebrow and the timid boy nod rapidly._

Itsuka decide to let it slip in the end, it's possible that Izuku was one of these rare late bloomer cases but it's still odd to her. Her eyes gaze at the mumbling boy before she nudges his shoulder with hers, "Come on, Izuku, we gotta go to our class."

"Oh, right!" Izuku's eyes lit up as they enter the building, "I need to check my…"

"No need, I already check yours out when I got mine." Itsuka smirked, "We're both in Class 1-A."

"Really?" Midoriya blinked before a small smile appears on his face, "T-T-That's great! I-I-I was s-s-so nervous that I-I-I'm going to be in class with p-p-people I don't know."

'But you're still nervous.' Kendo stared at his trembling shoulders with a smile, "Don't worry, Izuku, you'll be fine."

"I-I-I'm not sure…" Izuku gulped nervously until they reach their classroom's door and his eyes widened at the sight. "WHOA! It's so big! Do you think they put it there for students with gigantification quirk or mutant-type? Maybe it's for some teachers with these quirks? Does that mean MT. Lady went here before or will she…"

"Izuku." Itsuka tap his shoulder, snapping him out before he can go into another 'mumble' mode.

"O-Oh, sorry!" He laughed nervously before he grabs the door, 'I hope Kacchan and this guy are not in class with me.' He remembers these embarrassing moments when a tall robust student call him out in front of audience and applicants. Izuku take a deep breath before he slide it open and his face paled as soon as he see Katsuki sitting in her desk. She wears a female uniform with biker short and her jacket was hanging over the head of chair.

"Deku?" Katsuki's eyes hardened at the sight of 'quirkless' boy, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"K-K-Ka…" Izuku stammered before Itsuka gently push him away from the fuming girl.

"Come on, Izuku, let's pick our seats." Kendo said.

"O-O-Okay." He gulped nervously, he can feel Katsuki's glare drilling into the back of his head and he scan the classroom. Most desks were empty beside few students who have claimed their seats from the beginning. He decide to take a empty desk in the middle before he notice that he was sitting next to a girl at his left side and his green eyes glance up and down her appearance.

She have a slightly curvy body with D-cup and unique shoulder-length hair, divided with two colors evenly, white hair on left side and red hair on right side. He also notice that she possess heterochromia eyes, turquoise left eye and grey right eye, and she have a burn scar over her left eye. The girl's head turn to him slightly with blank expression and Izuku swiftly look away from her with red face.

'Did I stare too much? Does she think I'm weirdo? Way to go, Izuku, you make yourself weirdo on first day!' He trembles in his seat as the girl turn her eyes away from him and Kendo sit next to him at his right side.

"Hello, Itsuka." The said girl looked up to see a girl with shoulder-length, bob-cut dark hair and neutral expression.

"Yui!" Itsuka stood up to give her a hug with a grin, "I don't know you're in my class too!" The girl, Yui, nod her head before Itsuka realize something, "Oh, Izuku, that is Kodai Yui, my friend from my middle school. Yui, that is Midoriya Izuku, he's my childhood friend."

"It's nice to meet you, Midoriya-san." Yui said quietly, dipping her head in bow and her eyebrow raised slightly when Izuku frozen up with widened eyes and red face.

'I'm talking to another girl!' Izuku blushed.

"Izuku is very shy around strangers." Kendo laughed sheepishly, "Give him some time and he'll open up to you…" She paused for a moment, "I think?"

"Ah, I see." Yui tilted her head at her friend.

"Ah, it's you! Curly-hair kid!" Izuku nearly jumped out of his skin when he hear someone speak up behind him and he look up to see a familiar face. It was this nice girl he met during the entry exam, who has persuading a teacher to give him some points for saving her life. "Glad I found you!" She swing her fist up and down animatedly, "You made it, just like Present Mic said! Yay, you go! By the way, that punch was out of this world!"

"N-N-N-N-N-No, it's not like that, umm…" Izuku tried to hide his red face with his arms and his voice slowly fade lowly with stutters and mutters.

"You know each other?" Itsuka looked between them curiously.

"We just met during the exam and he save me from zero-point robot with a super punch!" The girl smiled beamingly, "Oh, I'm Uraraka Ochaco."

"I'm Kendo Itsuka, she's Kodai Yui and that is Midoriya Izuku." Kendo introduced them as the blushing boy kept mumbling away behind his arms and Katsuki glance over her shoulders with deep glare before she look away with an angry scoff.

'Fucking bitches, fucking Deku.' Katsuki tapped her fingers on desk before her eyes sharply turn to the opening door to see another student walk in, 'Fucking extras…' More students enter and the cussing girl just kept swearing inside her head, insulting every face that enters the classroom. It don't take long enough until the seats were filled and the violent girl just grumble to herself for few minutes until she realize something. '…Hold the fucking damn phone!' Katsuki sharply looked at her right side, she see bitches…Her head shifted to left side, more bitches…Slowly, she turn to look back and at Izuku as he sit straight rigidly with paled red face. It turn out that Midoriya Izuku…Is the only male student in the classroom, surrounding by female students. "…WHAT THE FUCK?!"

'Am I in wrong classroom?!' Izuku sweated rapidly with darting eyes and some female students have different expression from blank to puzzled. The boy turns his head to Itsuka and she just shrugs her shoulder at him, equally confusing.

The door slide open as soon as the bell ring and they witness a strange sight of a scruffy man crawling into the classroom, wrapped up in a sleeping bag. "Alright, quiet down…" The man slowly shrugs his sleeping bag off with a grumpy expression as his eyes scanned the classroom, "Hmm, you all lacking in common sense. I'm your substitute teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Your homeroom teacher is out, due to a injury, and won't be back for few days…" He appeared to be very annoying as he reach into his sleeping bag before he pull a gym uniform out, "Wear these. Immediately. And then shove off to the P.E. ground." He was about to leave the room but Katsuki smashed her hand on the desk.

"HOLD ON!" Katsuki jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at Izuku, "Why the fuck is he in this damn class?! There are too many damn bitches! What the hell?!"

"Don't ask me." Aizawa trudged out with a drawl, "Take it up with the Principal. But he'll just laugh it off. So save your time." The students really don't know what to do, expect to obey him and went to their changing rooms.

* * *

Yagi Toshinori give out a heavy sigh in his chair within a teacher's office, he just get a wind of Aizawa substituting in for Midoriya's homeroom class and he become very concerned about the boy because Aizawa have a tendency to expel whole class every year, even he had expelled two classes that he wasn't in charge of! Yagi picks a class roster up with another sigh and he open the first page to see a profile of Midoriya Izuku, reading it then he flip it over to read another profile. He flips again…Then flips again…And again…and again as his eyes slowly widen comically. '…Holy crap!' Maybe it wouldn't hurt to spy on Midoriya today.

* * *

"A quirk apprehension test?!" Izuku gulped while the students stared at Aizawa with different reacts from confusing to nervous.

"What about the ceremony?" Uraraka asked worriedly, "And the guidance counselor meeting?!"

"If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for frilly niceties." Aizawa muttered before he glance over his shoulder at the students, "You all understand the school's reputation for freedom on campus. Well, that 'freedom' goes for us senseis, too." Some students gulp quietly as he list some physical activities from softball pitch to sideway jumps, "These are all activities you know from middle school, naturally. Physical tests where you were barred from using your quirks. The country still hasn't gotten around to standardizing those sorts of records or keeping track of average performance levels." He shrugged lightly, "Well, that's negligence on the part of MEXT." His droopy eyes land on a face, "Bakugo, how far could you pitch a softball in middle school?"

"Sixty-seven meters." Katsuki frowned.

"Trying using your quirk this time around." Aizawa gestured at pitching field as he tossed an ball over to her, "As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine…Don't hold back."

The violent girl stretch her arms out with a tiny grin before she draw her arm back then she swing it forward harder as much as she can, shooting the ball up with her explosive quirk. "DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Her voice roared over her explosives.

'Die?' Almost everyone stare at her blankly.

"Before anything else, one must know what they're capable of." Aizawa checked the measuring tool in his hand as few beeps went off before he show it to them, revealing 705.2 meters. "This is a ration metric that will form the basis of your 'hero foundation'."

'T-T-This is all so sudden…' Izuku shivered.

"Awesome!" A pink-skinned girl with unique appearance bouncing on her heels with wide grin.

"We can really use our quirks now?" A girl with dark green wavy hair grinned, "That's the department of heroic for you."

"It looks fun…You say?" Aizawa dipped his head down eerily, "So you were planning to spend your three years here having a good ol' time? What happened to becoming heroes?" His eye peeks out under his messy hair, "All right then. In that case, new rule…The student who ranks last in total points will be judged 'hopeless' and instantly expelled."

'Whaaaa!' Izuku's eyes widened among some students before his hand clenches, 'I can't adjust One-For-All yet!'

'Finally!' Bakugo's eyes sharply zoomed onto the green-haired boy with a maniacal smirk, she can't wait for the trails to be over and see this quirkless boy expelled from this school.

"Our 'freedom' means we dispense with students as we please!" Aizawa run his right hand through his hair with an evil smirk, "Welcome to this the department of heroics!"

"The kid who ranks last…gets expelled?!" Ochaco gasped, "This is our first day here! But even if it weren't…That's just too unreasonable!"

"Natural disasters, massive accidents, ego-mad villains, all kinds of calamities can happen when we least expect them." Aizawa messed his hair up, "Japan's now positively drenched in 'unreasonable'. And it's our job as heroes to reverse it all and restore reason. If you were counting on a friendly chat at the local McDonald's after school, that's too bad. From now on, for the next three years, all you can expect from your life at Yuuei is one hardship after the next." He smirked arrogantly, "This is 'Plus Ultra' I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top." He gazed at the students in front of him, making sure it gets through to their heads. "Now then, that was the demonstration. Time to step up to the plate."

'What am I gonna do?' Izuku sweated as the students start their trails and everything become blurry in his eyes. He recently obtained One-For-All quirk and he barely have any control over it, a fact that cause him to fall behind in several trails from running meters and before he know it, they were doing softball pitch, their fifth pitch. 'This isn't looking good!' Izuku panicked within his head, 'I can't work out how to do it with so little time! Everybody else has had at least one trail they excelled at…Now all that's left after this is the endurance run, the toe-touch thing and upper body exercises…If I'm going to grab a high score, it's now or never!' He watched Ochaco send her ball up in air, earning infinity score and it was his turn now. 'Because at this rate…I'm going to be dead last.'

"Midoriya's not doing too well, is he?" Yui glanced at Itsuka and the orange-haired girl look at Midoriya worriedly.

"Of course not!" Katsuki crossed her arms with a bark, "He's a quirkless fucking guppy!"

"Quirkless?" Ochaco tilted her head with a blink, "Didn't you see what he did at the entrance exam?"

"HAH?!" The violent girl glared at her.

'Here I go…' Izuku took a deep breath before he draw his arm back, active his quirk across his rearing arm then he throw the ball forward…Only to have it landing 46 meters away. "Wha…" The nerd blinked rapidly at his hands, "I tried using it for sure just now…"

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa suddenly spoke up to get his attention, "It defies reason. How did somebody like you manage to enter this academy?"

"You erased it?" Izuku slowly gasped in realization, "And those goggles! Oh my god! You're the erasing hero, Eraserhead!"

"Eraser-who?" Someone whispered in background, "Never heard of him."

"Must be an underground hero." Someone else suggested.

"From what I observed…" Aizawa walked up to Izuku with narrowed eyes, "You can't rein in your quirk's full power. Meaning you can't use it efficiently at all. Did you believe someone would come save you after you crippled yourself again?"

"N-No, I didn't, I ju…" Midoriya stuttered before Aizawa suddenly pull him in closer with his scarves.

"Whatever hopes you may have nursed of your imminent rescue as you can see, nobody is in position to come to your aid. There's a certain insufferable hero who made a name for himself rescuing over a thousand innocents from a disaster all by himself. You have his brute courage…But all you'll manage to do is run around like a blockhead who needs saving himself. Face it, your power won't help you become a hero, Midoriya Izuku." Aizawa stared at him sternly before he exhale out, "I gave you back your quirk…Try the ball pitch a second time. Let's get this over with."

Izuku slowly return to the circle then he start to mumble under his breath while some students whisper to each other behind his back, "I still can't adjust my power output…Can I stake my chances at adjusting it on this one pitch? No…It's as All Might told me. I can't get it down in a short span of time…Argh…" He rear his arm back, 'Well if that's the case, then nothing for it! Full power!'

"Probability zero." Aizawa drawled to himself as the boy's hand swing upward in arc.

"Not yet…" Izuku muttered, catching the substitute teacher's attention as his swing reach the top. "Not yet…" The ball slowly leave his hand until it only touch his index finger, "Not yet…" The ball was at the tip of his index finger and the boy quickly conquer One-For-All within the index finger, "NOW! SMASH!" The ball suddenly flew into the skyline with a sonic boom and Aizawa slowly bring the measuring tool up.

'He didn't just pitch at full power…' Aizawa stared at the score, 705.3 meters. 'He concentrated his power into the tip of his finger!'

"Sensei…" The nerd turned to him with tears in his eyes as he held onto his broken index finger, "I-I-I can still move!"

"Oho…" The droopy man smirked.

'W-W-What the fuck?!' Katsuki stared at the sky and her eyes slowly shift to Izuku with widened eyes and dropped jaw.

"You finally got a record suitable for a hero!" Ochaco cheered.

'I can't believe it…' Itsuka gaped at her childhood friend, she really don't know how to react to the situation. How can you react when you grow up with a best friend who was quirkless then one day he suddenly have a quirk right before the exam.

"WHAT IS THIS, DEKU?!" Katsuki suddenly raced toward Izuku with a savage roar, "EXPLAIN NOW, SHITHEAD!"

"UWAAA!" Izuku shrieked as the violent girl flew to him but the scarves suddenly wrapped around her and her quirk ceases suddenly.

"Shit with this cloth?" Katsuki struggled under the scarves, "I can't…!"

"It's my special capturing weapon, a steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers." Aizawa explained with a sigh, "Jeez, don't make me use my quirk so much…" His head snapped up comically, "I've got dry eyes, dammit!" He yanked the cussing girl down on the ground then release her, "We're wasting time. Prepare for the next trail." Katsuki growl lowly, her eyes gaze at Izuku.

"Hey, is your finger all right?" Itsuka was at his side, "Do you want me to take you to infirmary office?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Izuku stuttered with a small wince, "I-I-I-I want to finish the rest of trails before I go to R-R-R-Recovery Girl."

'You're not supposed to have a quirk…' Katsuki stood up with gritted teeth as a childhood memory surfaced in her mind, 'You shoulda been nothing more than a useless Deku…You can't become a hero…'

By the time, the students have completed their trails and they stand in front of Aizawa. "Time to present the results." He drawled out as Izuku looked down at his feet dejectedly, "The total is simply the aggregate sum of each of your scores. If I recited all your scores, it'd take a million years, so I'll disclose them all at once." He brought the screen up before he look at the students, "Oh yeah…That whole 'expulsion' thing was a lie."

"…Huh?" Some students blinked.

"It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances." Aizawa flashed a wide evil grin.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAT!" Several students cried out at the chuckling teacher.

"C'mon, guys, use your brains." A girl with black spiky ponytail looked at them, "Of course it was just a ruse. He's a substitute teacher so he doesn't have any authority to expel us just like that."

"And…Right." Aizawa turned away from them, "Yep. With that, it's over. Your curriculum sheets are back in the classroom so give them a once-over. And Midoriya…" He glanced at the said boy, "Go to Recovery Girl and get yourself patched up. Since your eyeballs will doubtless pop out of their sockets at tomorrow's absurd ordeal." He scratched his hair again, "Once you get back to the class, we will start the introduction."

* * *

"Alright, everyone." Aizawa was back in his sleeping bag as Midoriya Izuku returned to the class, "You will introduce yourself to the class, your quirk and a bit about yourself." He slowly lie down on the floor, "Let's start with the first seat, next to the door…" He rolled to his side, "Wake me up when you all are done with introduction."

'He's taking a nap?' Almost everyone sweatdrop at the odd teacher before a glasses-wearing girl stand up with a clearing throat.

"My name is Sekigai Kashiko." She said politely with poker face, she have a light periwinkle long hair that sweeps out at the ends and grey eyes. "My quirk is Chart, it allow me to create a holographic page which let me track and detect enemies and allies within certain range. I decide to pursue heroic career because of my role model, Ragdoll. I enjoy reading books. I am looking forward to working with everybody." Her head bowed slightly then she take her seat and the second girl stand up behind her.

"Hiya, I'm Tokage Setsuna." The dark-green-haired girl waved cheerily, "My quirk's Autotomy. It allow me to detached my limbs at will and control them from afar. I can regrow my missing limbs but it'll take some time." She laughed as few students gave her odd looks, "About myself, let me see…I totally like dinosaurs, gossips, pulling little pranks and jokes. Nice to meet you all." She sit down with a toothy grin.

"Hello, my name's Kodai Yui." Yui introduced herself, "I possess Size quirk that allow me to shrink down or enlarge my body. I hope I will get along with everybody here." She bowed her head politely then sits down.

'…That's it?' Some students blinked at short introduce.

"Um…" A short meekly girl with brown bobcut hair, reaching to her shoulders, and top half of her face was hidden under long bangs. "M-M-My name is Komori Kinoko." She poked her index fingers together, "Um…My quirk's name is Mushroom, I can create different kinds of spores like mushroom…Um…I-I don't know what to say about myself…" She quietly take her seat with some fidgets.

"Name's Jiro Kyoka." A petite girl stood up with indifference expression, she have triangular onyx eyes, short purple hair with asymmetric bangs, and two long jack-like earlobes that seems to moving as if it was part of her limbs. "My quirk is called Earphone Jack, it can plug into anything and listen to whatever or channel noises through them, wreck havoc if I go for high frequency. They can stretch out and move like whip if I want them to." She rubbed her neck, "I'm into music, mostly rock." She paused for a moment before she shrug her shoulders, taking her seat.

"Bakugo Katsuki." The said girl stood up with a deep scowl, "I can create explosives and blow shits up. I'm gonna be number one hero so stay the fuck out of my way." She dropped back in her seat with a plop.

"Yo, Ashido Mina!" A girl with pink skin waved cheerily, she have a unique appearance because she have unique eyes, a black sclera with yellow irises, short unruly pink, almost match with her skin, hair with yellow horns protruding from her head. "I can secrete acids from any part of my body and I can adjust the degree of solubility from harmless to dangerous enough to melt anything down." She grinned widely, "I'm way into break-dancing, aliens, gossiping, shopping, you know the girl typical." Mina sit down and Itsuka stood up behind her.

"Hi, I'm Kendo Itsuka." She smiled, "My quirk is Large Fist. Like the name, my hands can grow to gigantic size and it come in handy during the hand-to-hand combat. I enjoy black coffee, motorcycle, and learning martial art. I hope to get knowing everybody here before the end of school year." She gave them another smile as she take her seat.

"Oh, my turn!" A floating girl uniform jumped up with a bubbly tone, "Name's Hagakure Toru and my quirk is invisibility, which make me invisible." Her right sleeve waved with a giggle, "I totally love shopping, plushies and all cute stuffs. Let's be friends!" Toru sit down with another giggle.

"Hello, my name is Yaoyorozu Momo." Momo bowed politely, "My quirk is Creation, which allow me to create any non-living materials as long as I know how they are made down to the structure, composition and atomic numbers. I also enjoy reading and teas. I'm looking forward to working and training with everybody here."

"Asui Tsuyu, you can call me Tsuyu." A short girl with frog-like appearance stood up in front as soon as Momo sit down, she has dark sea-green long hair, which ties in a bow on her back, very wide round eyes with pure black irises, and she has a wide mouth, resembling a frog. "My quirk is frog-foam, which means I can do whatever a frog can do. I'm very fond of rain, jelly and frogs." She took her seat.

"My name is Yanagi Reiko." A tall girl with pale grey hair stood up with emotionless expression. She has a side bang that covers her left eye, bags under her blue eyes, and puffy lips. Her elbows bents upwards with dangling hands, which somewhat resembles ancient depictions of ghosts. "My quirk's name is Poltergeist and like ghost, I can create loud noises and move small to medium objects within my sight." She said slowly, "I like ghost stories and surfing at beach." She slowly sit down like an ghost and Midoriya Izuku suddenly realize it was his turn already.

"…U-U-Um…" Izuku slowly stand up with trembling body as his face become deep crimson red as soon as all eyes stares at him and he just stand there in silence. '…S-Say something, Izuku!'

If anyone look outside the window, they should have seen All Might, in his muscular form, hiding behind tree in front of the classroom's window. **'Midoriya, my boy, take a deep breath. It'll be all right because I am here for you!'** All Might clenched his fist with wide grin, unawake of the fact that there were some students behind him, either in awe or wondering why he's hiding behind a tree in first place.

The gulping nerd take a deep breath then introduce himself, "…M-M-M-Midoriya n-n-n-name my is I-I-I-Izuku! Q-Q-Quirk my s-s-strength-enhanced is!" There was a moment of silence before Izuku swiftly bury his red face into his hands embarrassingly and he can hear some giggles and snickers. Oh, god, he can't believe he just messed it up.

"R-R-Relax, man, relax." He hear someone said it between giggles but it only make him more tensed and he can feel himself getting hyperventilating each second. Lucky for him, someone come to his rescue before his body gets a chance to shut down.

"It's okay, Izuku, you can sit down." Itsuka patted his shoulder with a gentle smile as the blushing boy sat down with a timid nod before she look at her classmates, "Sorry, he's just shy and get very nervous around new people." She glanced at Ochaco, "Mind picking things up?"

"Ah, sure!" Ochaco hopped up with a beaming smile, "I'm Uraraka Ochaco, nice to meetcha! My quirk is Zero Gravity, I can make objects or people weightless and floating like zero gravity by touching them with pads on my fingers but the longer I keep it up, I'll get nausea." She chuckled sheepishly, "I totally like space and I want to become a rescue hero like No. Thirteen." She sat down with a smile, suddenly giving Izuku a goodhearted pat on his back, causing him to stiffen up but she didn't notice it.

"Yo, Utsushimi Camie." An attractive teenager girl stood up, she has a long straight blonde hair that reaches past her shoulders, greyish blue eyes, and a full glossy lips. "My quirk is Glamour, I can make visual and auditory illusions. I'm totes straight-up grateful to be here, that's gonna be mad lit! I totes luv adorable stuffs, chatting, shopping and anything that make me lmao. Let's chat, fam."

"…Hello, I'm Mongoose Habuko." A teenager girl stand up, she have a snake-like head down to her neck, golden eyes and red mane-like hair. "I can paralyze anyone that looks into my eyes for three seconds." She shifted her weight nervously, "I'm not sure what to share." She quickly sit down and Tsuyu patted her shoulder with a frog-like smile.

"My name is Shiozaki Ibara." A girl with long green vine-like hair that reaches to the bottom of her back, "My quirk is Vines, I can manipulate my hair to expand, attack, catch and defend. They can be grow if it get cut off." Her thumb and index finger rub a single vine, "I enjoy gardening because it is my favorite hobby." She quietly sit down and the girl with two colored hair stand up with blank expression.

"Todoroki Shoko." The girl whispered aloofly, "Half-cold, half-hot is the name of my quirk. It is a dual pyrokinesis and cryokinesis." As soon as she finished her sentence, she sit down and some students tilt their heads at her. That was shorter.

"Hello!" A teenager girl stood up with a kind smile, she has long wavy blonde hair that went past the shoulders with two long horns coming up from the top of her head, two large blue eyes, a huge, round nose, a tail coming out from her rear, and she have hooves for feet, resembling a pony. "Po…" She paused for a moment before she speak again timidly with hand on her chest, "Tsunotori Pony. Me no good speaking…Um…" She seems to be struggling with something as she try to find the right word, "American, You know USA? Yes? Um…Quirk, Horn Cannon…Do like Pony…" She wringed her hands, "Sorry, speaking no good…But help me learning, understanding." She gave them another timid kind smile before she gives them a bow then take her seat.

"Hi, I'm Awata Kaoruko." A young slim teenager with light blue skin stand up with a small smile, she has bluish-green hair and yellow eyes. "My quirk is Bubbles, I can make bubbles filled with an aroma that I had smelled at least once before. It can be very sweet or foul, depending on the color." She scratched her hair sheepishly, "I like water sports, working out and few other things." She considering about adding something but she finish it right there and take her seat.

"Sensei, we are done with the introductions." Momo raised her hand up and Aizawa rolled over to face them with a sleepy blink.

"Oh, you all done?" Aizawa drawled, "Alright then…Please give another look at your curriculum sheets once over then do whatever you want until next period."

"Just like that?" The creator raised her eyebrow at the teacher.

"Yup, just like that." Aizawa replied, "It's just first day of school."

'…S-S-So normal…' Most students sweatdropped, they thought they will start doing heroic training right off at the bat.

* * *

Izuku stumble past the gateway with burning cheeks as he kept replaying the humiliation moment in his head, "I-I-I'm so humiliated…" He was glad that the school let them out early because it was just an orientation and the class will officially start tomorrow… "I want to crawl under blanket and…"

"Hey, chin up." Itsuka patted his back, "You were nervous, anyone in your shoes will feel the same thing if they were the only guy in class. I'm pretty sure they'll forget about it by tomorrow."

"R-R-Really, you think so?" He fidgeted timidly.

"Hai." She smiled, 'I hope so.' She has a good feeling that few girls will never let him live it down but she'll step in if someone decides to tease her best friend. "By the way, is your finger okay?"

"Ah, hai!" Izuku bring his bandaged finger up to his eyes, "Recovery Girl saw to that…" He recalling Aizawa's and Recovery Girl's conversations, "I-I-I need to learn to adjust the power and quickly."

"Mmm, it's good thing we're in U.A. with pro heroes as staff." Itsuka gave him a sideway glance, "Some might have similar experience with your quirk so they may give you some tips." The nerd was about to say something to her but they hear a voice behind them.

"Hey, you two!" Uraraka jogged over to them, "You headed towards the station? Wait for me!"

"Yeah, we are." Itsuka nodded at her with a smile, "You can walk with us."

"Thank…" The gravity girl snapped her fingers several time, "Kendo Itsuka, right?" The orange-haired nodded then the brunette turned to Izuku, "And if I'm not mistaken…Midoriya Deku?"

"D-D-Deku?!" Izuku dropped his jaw.

"Wasn't that what that Bakugo girl called you?" Ochaco pointed upward in thought.

"Actually, his name is Izuku." Itsuka corrected her, "Deku…" She frowned slightly, "It's a degraded nickname that Bakugo come up to insult him."

"Ehh, for real?" The gravity girl rubbed his head sheepishly, "Sorry!" She smiled beamingly at Izuku, "But you know, I kinda like the name 'Deku' for you. It gives me a sorta 'never give up' vibe, ya know?"

"HI, I'M DEKU!"

"Izuku!" Itsuka shot him a ridiculous look, "Seriously?"

"I-I-It's just like when Copernicus flipped the paradigm…" Izuku covered his red face with his hands as he slowly enter his mumbleing mode.

"Coperni-huh?" Ochaco tilted her head at him with dazed expression and Kendo shake her head with a weary sigh.

'It's going to be a long year.' The martial artist glanced at the rambling boy weary.

* * *

The very next day, the students were listening to Present Mic's lesson. "Class, tell me where the mistake is in this next English sentence example…" Mic raised his hand high up in air with a grin, "Who know the answer? Everybody, hands up and raise them high!"

'So normal…' Some girls thought, they really thought they don't have to learn some subjects from Japanese to Math. Some were trying to solve the English problem. Present Mic gazed at his students with a wide grin until he spot the only boy timidly raised his hand, barely reach his chest and he was trying his best to make himself smaller.

"Midoriya!" The grinning teacher gestured at the squeaking boy with both of his arms, "Shoot away, boy!"

"I-I-I-It's number four…" Izuku trembled in his seat as most girls stared at him, "T-T-T-The p-past participle is in w-w-w-wrong place…"

"Correct!" Present Mic clapped his hands, "Good job, Midoriya! The past participle should…" He explained the answer to the class with more details and the boy releases his breath as soon as most girls turned back to their teacher.

"Guess watching All Might's English interviews really pay off, huh?" Itsuka whispered to him with a smirk.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, b-but I also watch American channels online so..." Izuku stared down at his textbook embarrassingly and she rolls her eyes playfully at him before the bell ring, ending the class and starting the lunchtime. Izuku become more exciting, not because of lunch but for his next class after lunch because…

* * *

" **IT'S MEEEEE!"**

"You came!" Izuku sit up straighter with exciting tone and shiny eyes as he watches his idol enter the classroom in his sliver age uniform. He was not the only person getting exciting to be in presence of number one pro hero.

" **THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"** All Might gave the classroom one of his poses, flexing his muscles.

"I can't believe it!" Toru squealed, "All Might's really gonna be teaching us!"

"That design's so silver age!" Mina pumped her arms, "That art style clashed so much it's giving me goosebumps!"

" **Foundational Hero Studies!"** All Might grinned at his classroom, **"For this class, we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials."** He suddenly flashed them with a 'battle' card, **"Let's jump right in with this! The trail of battle!"**

"The trial of battle…" Katsuki grinned psychotically.

" **And to go with your first battle…"** All Might gestured at the wall and to the students' amaze, the sections slowly slide out of the wall to reveal shelves with numbered suitcases. **"We've prepared the gear we had you send in requests for to match your quirks!"**

"Our battle gear, awesome!" Setsuna grinned and the students receive their suitcases.

" **Get changed and we'll be ready to go!"** All Might flashed a thumb-up at them, **"Everyone gather at Grounds B. The garb you bring into the battlefield is vitally important, girls and boys…"** He paused to stare at the students for a second as they leave for the changing room, **"I mean girls and a boy."** It still throws him off to know that his successor is the only boy in his class and the number one pro hero really pity the boy.

* * *

"It's so big…" Izuku glanced around in the boy's changing room as he slip into his hero outfit before he sigh to himself, it's so oblivious the room look huge to him because it's empty and it make him feel a little lonely. He shook it out of his head then race out to the Grounds B, he don't want to miss a single second of All Might's lesson!

" **All right!"** All Might stood proudly with fists on his hip as Izuku show up eagerly with some students while the rest join them a moment later, **"Let's see what you're made of, you embryos!"**

Midoriya take a glance around, checking some costumes out near him before he hear someone call out to him. "Ah, Deku!" Uraraka fidgeted around with her helmet with a grin, "Cool costume! It looks really practical!"

"Uraraka…Whoa!" Izuku's eyes nearly pop out of their socket when he saw her tight spandex uniform.

"I wish I'd drawn my request sketch a little better…" Ochaco laughed sheepishly, "My costume came out a bit puffy. It's embarrassing."

"At least you have full-body spandex." Kaoruko muttered next to her with dark bluish blush as she attempt to cover the underside of her bust and midriff with her arms, "W-W-Whoever was in charge of my costume get it all wrong!" Izuku widened his popped-out eyes comically with red face.

"Ugh, the corset is too tight…" Itsuka walked up to them, trying to adjust her corset as it kept pushing her breasts up.

"The designers must be perverts." Yui approached them in a black skin-tight spandex, outlining every curves of her body, with black domino mask.

'S-S-Someone, please help me!' The blushing boy directs his eyes upward to the ceiling, grateful for his mask. Thankful, All Might comes to his rescue indirectly.

" **I'm liking everyone's styles!"** All Might nodded his head in approval as he checked his students' outfits, **"Very cool!"** His eyes land on Izuku's costume then at two long 'hair' sticking upward and he turn his head away to stifle his laughter. **'A-A-A bit transparent!'** This boy really looks up to him very much than he thought.

"Sensei, regarding the ground we'll be using, is it the mock-city from the entrance exam?" Kashiko raised her hand up, she have spotted some familiar buildings outside when the students were on their way to meet their sensei.

" **Yes, this will be an indoor battle trial."** The number one hero's grin widened, **"Villain cleanup is usually seen out in the open, but statistically, the better part of it is an indoor job. Most acts of villainy are committed indoors. Imprisonment, house arrest, the black market…In this hero-saturated society. Why, any villain with intelligence is lurking in the shadows!"** He flicked his right hand at the monitors, **"For this test, you'll separate into 'villain' and 'hero' groups. For a two-on-two team battle!"**

"What about the foundational training?" Tsuyu tilted her head.

" **This is foundational training!** " All Might clenched his fist, **"Only this time, there won't be any robots it'd be okay to just destroy!"**

"So how do we determine who wins and loses?" Momo asked.

"Is it okay if we just blow them away?" Katsuki flexed her hands sadistically.

"Is there a threat of expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei's exercise?" The gravity girl asked worriedly.

"Do we pick our partner or is it set?" Camie asked, "Dibs on cutie-bun." Some wonder who she was referring to or was it one of her lingo.

"C-C-Can I change?" Ibara asked embarrassingly, she was wearing a very revealing green leotard, which mostly exposes her breasts, with green leather boots. "I-I-I didn't sketch it out like that."

" **I can't hear you if you speak all at once!"** All Might's body trembled before he fish an flashcard out with a clearing throat, **"F-For this training, we'll have some 'villains' guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying! The heroes must stop them and their nefarious scheme before it's too late! If the heroes capture the villain or reach the nuclear core before the time runs out, they win. If the villains manage to keep the core the whole time or capture the heroes, they win."**

'Sounds like golden age superhero stuff!' Midoriya listened to his role model attentively.

" **Your teammates and opponents will be chosen by lottery!"** All Might pulled a box out of nowhere.

"Seriously, just like that?" Jiro corked her eyebrow, "Is that really how we'll do it?"

"W-Well, pros are often forced to make impromptu team-ups with other heroes they might not know very well, so this is probably testing that…" Izuku said before he notice that the girls were looking at him oddly and he sniveled up immediately, cover his eyes with his 'hair'. "S-S-Sorry, I-I-I…"

" **ANYWAY!"** The number one hero's right arm shot up, **"Let's start this!"** He swiftly draw the names out for each group, **"Group A…Kendo Itsuka and Uraraka Ochaco! Group B…Yaoyorozu Momo and Shiozaki Ibara! Group C…Todoroki Shoko and Sekigai Kashiko! Group D…Bakugo Katsuki and Tokage Setsuna! Group E…Midoriya Izuku and Tsunotori Pony! Group F…Asui Tsuyu and Kodai Yui! Group G…Ashido Mina and Utsushimi Camie! Group H…Hagakure Toru and Komori Kinoko! Group I…Jiro Kyoka and Mongoose Habuko! Group J…Awata Kaoruko and Yanagi Reiko!"**

"Midoriya, work good!" Pony beamed at Izuku cheerily.

'S-S-Say anything, man, speak some words!' The trembling boy gave her a very small shaky nod.

"Yay!" Ochaco grabbed Itsuka's hands happily, "I was so nervous that I might end up on team with someone I don't know! Pleased to have you!"

"Likewise." Itsuka smiled goodheartedly.

" **And the first two pairs to do combat will be the following!"** All Might suddenly jammed his hands into two colored boxes, a black box for villain and white box for hero. **"Pair A will be heroes! Pair D will be villains!"**

'…Wait…' Kendo's eyes widened faintly and her eyes sharply gaze to Katsuki. The violent blonde have a twisted grin on her face, leering at the martial artist.

" **This scenario has the villains inside the building first!"** The muscular hero explained, **"Then, after five minutes, the heroes will be let in as well! Everyone else will be able to watch what unfolds through the surveillance cameras."** He looked down at two selected teams, **"This will allow young Bakugo and young Setsuna to get inside the heads of villainkind! This is a practical training exercise! So go all out without fear of injury! Though naturally we'll cut it short if things get out of hand…"**

Katsuki and Itsuka barely look at each other as they exited the surveillance room to their destination and Izuku was afraid for his friends because it tends to get out of hands when they butt heads time from time.

* * *

"Damn, this thing look so real." Setsuna patted a bomb missile with a impressive whistle, she wear a reptile-skin leotard with deep V-cut, exposing her cleavages, and it have a short lizard-like tail hanging from her rear. She also wears a belt with few pouches and reptile-like shoes. She look at Bakugo, "So what's the plan, Bakugo?"

"You guard the fucking bomb." Katsuki stomped toward the door, "I'm gonna fuck Handy bitch up along with this Round-Face bitch!"

"Whoa, wait, shouldn't we come up with a better plan like…" The lizard-themed girl asked but the violent girl walked out with a evil smirk, "…" She slowly turn her head to the bomb, "…Oookay, I can guard this bomb…" Her head dropped with a heavy exhale, her quirk is unsuitable for this task.

With Katsuki, she stomped down the hallway with a wide evil smirk. 'I have been waiting for this moment. Handy bitch, just you wait.' Her hand flexed madly, 'I'll fuck you up so badly that you will learn your place!'

* * *

"A layout map of the building…" Ochaco study the map, "Guess we have to commit it to memory." She turned to Itsuka with a bright smile, "It doesn't seem like there are any penalties like with Aizawa-sensei, so I'm relieved." She slowly blinks as soon as she notices a stony expression and tight frown on Itsuka's face, "Kendo?"

"Huh?" Itsuka blinked several times as she turned her head to Ochaco, "Oh, sorry. I was thinking about my opponent, Katsuki. I know she will come straight to us because she wants to attack me as soon as it start and I don't know if I will be able to hold myself back when that happen."

"…You don't like her at all, eh?" Uraraka poked her fingers with concern.

"Yes…" The martial artist frowned, "This girl have been bullying Izuku as long as I can remember just because she thought her quirk was best than everyone and she always harass him almost everyday because to her, he was a quirkless boy. I have lost counts at how many times I have to save Izuku from her…" She can remember herself as a little girl dragging sobbing boy around, keeping apologizing to her with sobs for being weak and quirkless.

"Really?" The gravity girl blinked in realization, "But he has a quirk! Deku's quirk is way amazing than anyone I know! I mean, he can punch a zero-point robot away!"

"…Izuku is a late bloomer." Itsuka replied, "It manifested a little before exam."

"What?!" Ochaco's eyes widened comically, "T-That means he applied for the exam, thinking that he don't have one? T-T-That…That's really amazing! Deku's one brave dude!"

"Yeah, but I still think it's bizarre because he suddenly have a quirk." She muttered.

"Not really." The gravity girl shook her head as Kendo raised her eyebrow at her, "There was a old man in my neighbor when I was little, he didn't have a quirk then one day…Bam!" She flashed her hands, "He can shoot lighting from his hands! You should have seen people's faces when he accidently blows his phone up." She giggled, "Their eyes nearly pop the right out of sockets! It turn out that he was a late bloomer too, like Izuku!"

"Ah, I see…" Itsuka turned her eyes up with a hum, "I guess I still can't wrap my mind around it yet." She looked back to her partner, "Um…Sorry for unloading something like that on you." It's unlikely of her to share something personal with someone she just met.

"It's okay!" Ochaco grinned brightly with thumb-up, "We're a team now, aren't we!? Let's do our best!"

"Yeah." Itsuka chuckled lightly before they start discussing their plan until the horn blaring out, signaling the start of their mission and the hero team carefully sneaks into the first floor of building through a window.

"Infiltration success." Uraraka whispered with a smile.

"Be careful, there are lot of blind spots." Itsuka scanned the floor, slowly tiptoeing toward the staircase on other side with her partner. As soon as they approach a T hallway, Katsuki suddenly jump into their view with rearing fist and the marital artist act faster, tackle Uraraka down as Katsuki burst her explosive at the wall above their heads. "Are you okay, Uraraka?!" Itsuka quickly spin around with narrowed eyes, ignoring the smell of singed clothing on her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah! Thanks!" Uraraka climbed back up on her feet, "She came like a bolt."

"Dammit, Handy bitch, don't dodge me!" Katsuki growled deadly.

'Yup, I'm her priority right now.' Itsuka slide into her guard stance.

"I'll blow you right away, but just short of getting this interrupted!" Katsuki swing her right arm but Itsuka quickly invade her personal space, grab her grenade gauntlet and with a twist of her torso, Kendo flip Katsuki over her shoulder. The violent girl's back hit the floor with a hard smash.

'You have a habit of starting thing off with your right.' Itsuka jumped back away from downed 'villainess' to avoid the blast radius and she aim a smug smirk toward at the growling blonde.

"You motherfucker…" Katsuki stomped her foot up to push herself off the floor, "Now I'm pissed off!" She ignored Tokage's questions within her ear-comm, "I'm really fucking pissed off right now!" She launch herself at the orange-haired girl by blasting her hands and her left leg lash out at Kendo, only to have it parry by her right enlarged hand. Katsuki swing her right hand again with a roaring explosive and Itsuka duck, narrowly avoid the radius then the marital artist punch Katsuki with another large fist, which send the snarling girl flying away from her. Bakugo leap up onto her feet before she saw Kendo retreat around the corner, "GET BACK HERE, BITCH!" Bakugo give a chase, failed to realize that Uraraka have disappeared during her ambush and some memories float around in her head for some reasons as she search for this handy bitch.

* * *

" _Izuku!" A four years-old Katsuki grinned smugly at four years-old Midoriya as she kicked ball up in air many time with her knee, "You really can't do anything, can you?"_

" _N-Nah, but you're really awesome!" Izuku smiled brightly with shining eyes._

" _Of course, I am!" The tomboy gloated._

* * *

" _From now on, you're Deku, a person who's totally useless at everything!" The tomboy smirked widely and some boys laughed._

" _H-Hey, stop it…" Izuku muttered softly, his hands clenched around the hems of his shirt._

" _That fit him!" A random boy laughed, "He can't skip a rock!"_

 _Katsuki glance at the boy then her red eyes turn back to the shaking green-haired boy, 'Why can't he do anything?'_

* * *

" _Whoa, what a fantastic quirk!" A preschool teacher smiled down at Katsuki as she show her new quirk off by creating few small exploding blasts and everyone surrounding her in awe._

' _Yup, I'm just awesome and everyone else just isn't!' Katsuki have a bright grin on her face._

" _That's really awesome quirk!" Izuku bounced excitingly, "You can be a cool hero!"_

" _Yeah, I'm going to be number one!" The tomboy smiled widely at her childhood friend, "I'll blow all bad guys away!"_

* * *

" _Your quirk is so cool, Kacchan, I wonder when mine will come in?" Izuku followed Katsuki through the forest with nets._

" _Whatever quirk you get, it'll never measure up to mine!" The tomboy laughed, swinging box around in her right hand as she blast the air with her free hand. The boy just pout at her._

* * *

" _Hey, Izuku don't have a quirk."_

" _It's called quirkless."_

" _So lame!"_

" _No wonder, he's Deku."_

 _Izuku just sit on floor with shocked face as Katsuki stare at him, 'Oh, Deku's quirkless? Whatever, he will never be amazing like me!'_

* * *

" _Huh?" Katsuki stared at Izuku in front of her as he held his fists up with tears in the corners of his eyes while a little boy sob behind him back, "What are you doing?"_

" _I-I-It's not nice to pick on someone!" Izuku sniffled, "I-I will stop you like a hero."_

" _Eh, but you don't have a quirk!" Katsuki scoffed before she shove him down, "Quirkless hero, there's no such a thing!"_

* * *

" _I will become a hero and protect everyone with smile like All Might!" Izuku held up a poster of All Might happily with Katsuki in a store._

' _Don't you get it?' Katsuki stare at him, 'You're quirkless! You're useless!'_

" _I want to be a hero!"_

' _No, you can't! They have quirks and you don't!'_

" _I just tried to breathe fire like dad but I can't. Maybe it's something else?"_

' _Stop it! Just give up! Accept it!'_

" _I want to play hero, not villain!"_

' _Please stop! You'll get hurt! I don't want you to be a hero!'_

" _K-K-Kacchan! Stop! Y-You're hurting me!"_

' _That is for your good! Don't be a hero! There is something else you can do!'_

" _K-K-Kacchan…" Izuku sobbed with few holes and scrapes on his clothes, "W-W-Why…"_

' _Don't look at me like that! I'm doing it for you!'_

" _Hey, leave him alone!" A young orange-haired girl stood in front of her with spreading arms as Izuku cry behind her._

' _Get out of the way, I'm trying to stop him from become a hero!"_

" _Don't worry, Izuku!" Itsuka smiled at Izuku brightly, "You can be a hero if you want to."_

' _What are you doing?! Don't encourage him!'_

" _Come on!" Itsuka grabbed Izuku's hand as she shot a dirty glare at Katsuki, "Let's play somewhere else, away from her."_

' _What the hell are you doing? Get away from him!'_

 _Katsuki walk across a log over river with a wide grin as several kids follow her before her foot slip under her and she fall into the river. "Hey, are you okay?" A random kid called out to her._

" _I'm okay!" Katsuki called back with a laughter and she saw Izuku quickly race to other side, about to climb down. 'Ah, he's going to help me?'_

" _Izuku, don't help her." Itsuka stopped him, "She's fine."_

" _O-Oh, okay." Izuku blinked at her._

' _Wha…Why did you stop him? He was going to help me.' Bakugo stare at them from distance as the boy looked at Itsuka and she smile gently at him. '…Don't look at him with that expression!' The orange-haired girl took Izuku's hand then drag him away from the tomboy, 'HAND OFF HIM!' Her teeth gritted angrily, 'I SAW DEKU FIRST!'_

* * *

" _Your eyes were pleading for help!" Teenager Izuku leaped out to her as the slime villain forced her to blasted everywhere._

' _NO, NO, NO! DON'T HELP ME! YOU'LL GET HURT, STAY AWAY! THAT IS ALL HANDY BITCH'S FAULT! SHE ENCOURAGED YOU! SHE MADE YOU THINK YOU CAN BE A HERO!'_

* * *

'That is all your fault!' Katsuki stomped with murderous glint in her eyes, 'You ruined everything!'

* * *

Uraraka pressed her back against the wall as she peek into a wide room, where the bomb and Tokage are located in, and she went over the plan in her head. The plan was very simple, Itsuka will distract Bakugo and lure her away while the gravity girl sneak up few floors then either caught Tokage or receive the bomb. Ochaco feel concern for her new friend as she can hear some explosives below the floor but the marital artist assured her that she'll be fine before the mission started. "Kendo, I found them. Shall I go for it?"

" _Yes, go for it."_ Itsuka's voice whispered, _"You better hurry before Bakugo figure it out that you're not here."_

"Roger." Uraraka peeked into the room again.

"Ugh, I can't believe Bakugo." Setsuna sighed to herself, "She should guard the bomb with me. I mean, how can I stop someone with my quirk? Do I have to go like…" She grabbed her left arm then detach it off before she wave it around like a club, "Hoorah, I'm Arms-Fall-Off Woman! Beware of Arm-club! I'll beat you up with my arm club!"

"PFFFT!" Uraraka spit-laughed, attracted Setsuna's attention.

"E-Eh?" Setsuna stared at her before an embarrassing blush appear on her face as her left stump slowly regrow a new arm, "…H-H-How long have you been there?"

"Oh, from the beginning!" Uraraka giggled, "Arms-Fall-Off Woman."

"…NOOOOOOOO!" Tokage covered her red face with her hand and detached arm, "Please don't tell anyone about that!" She was so thankful that the monitor room has no sound, something that All Might mentioned. Little did she know is that All Might can hear everything and was trying his best to not spill his blood laughing.

'NOW!' Ochaco sprinted toward Setsuna and the green-haired girl yelped out as the gravity girl slapped her hands on her side, taking her gravity away.

"H-H-Hey!" Setsuna clawed at the empty air, floating up to the ceiling as Uraraka walked toward the bomb. "Put me back down! Let me down!"

* * *

"Found you, bitch!" Bakugo located Itsuka with bloodshot eyes as the orange-haired girl glared at her and the blonde girl lift her grenade gauntlet up at her opponent. "My explosions are sparked by the sweat on my palms, which is like secreting nitroglycerin that then detonates." Kendo looked at her questioningly, "Now, if the specs are as I asked then I can store that nitro-sweat into this bracer and…" She reach up to the trigger and Itsuka's eyes widened in horrific realization. "If it doesn't hit you, you won't die!" She was about to pull it but…

" _Uraraka Ochaco has received the bomb! Hero team wins!"_

"…Huh?" Katsuki was stunned by the announcement before her eyes slowly widen, the Round-Face bitch! She forgets this bitch! "MOTHERFUCKER! DAMMIT!" The sight of Itsuka's smirk pissed her off farther, "FUCK!"

* * *

Both teams return to the monitor room in good and bad mood, **"It's time for critiques."** All Might placed hands on his hip, **"No matter whether you won or lost, you take one look back, you reflect on the experience, and you move on with your life."** He looked at his students, **"So who do you think is the best in this match?"**

"All Might-sensei, if I may." Momo raised her hand up as her teacher gives her a go-ahead nod, "Having watched the fight, Bakugo's behavior was clearly driven by some personal grudge, and thus totally arbitrary. Uraraka's game got loose halfway through and Tokage was distracted when she should have come up with some countermoves against Uraraka's quirk, despite the fact that the villains didn't come up with a plan from the beginning. Kendo devised a good strategy against her opponents because she correctly predict Bakugo's actions and distract her long enough to allow Uraraka receive the core…So the best in the match should go to Kendo for her strategy and usage of her quirk against Bakugo's assault and overwhelming quirk."

"…" Everyone stared at her in silence before All Might shakily held a thumb-up out, **"C-C-Correct answer! Hehe…"** He kept his grin up, **'Holy moley! She said it all!'**

"We should always start our studies with what's familiar!" Momo put her hands on hip with a huff, "And if we don't cheer each other on wholeheartedly, then we'll never become top heroes."

" **C-Correct again, Yaoyorozu."** All Might chuckled shakily as he reach inside the boxes, **"N-Now for the match…** " He pulled two colored balls out, **"Pair E will be heroes! Pair C will be villains!"**

"Good luck, Deku!" Ochaco smiled.

"Be careful." Itsuka said.

"T-T-Thanks, I-I will." Izuku shuffled out of the room with Pony and his opponents.

"Who do you think will win?" Reiko said slowly.

"I bet it'll be the villains." Tsuyu said, "Kashiko have Chart quirk that let her know her opponents' location and Shoko might have a good control over her dual quirk." She recalled some tidbit from yesterday, "I'm not sure about Pony and Izuku's quirk is very self-destruction."

"Oh yeah, it's hella strong but a strange one." Awata nodded her head.

"My money's on hero team." Mina pumped her arm, "Destructive or not, it's way stronger! He can send a ball flying far away with just one finger!"

"True, but he's a glass cannon either way." Jiro replied and some girls discussed about their predicts as All Might turn to the monitor.

' **Midoriya my boy!'** All Might held his clipboard up, **'Here you are just another student to me! So don't expect any favoritism…I'll grade you just as harshly as the rest!'**

* * *

Izuku felt so nervous because that is the first time he will face against living people and in a team…W-W-With a girl! He take a deep breath then exhale out to calm himself before he pound on his opponents' quirks and what actions his team should take. "Sekigai's quirk is Chart and the way she describe it sound similar to Ragdoll's Search quirk so that mean she can see us coming from miles away or is there some limit to it? Does it stretch out like Search or is it limited to a building floor? What about the height of the building? Either way, the villain team will know where we are as soon as we enter her range…Todoroki seems to have good control over ice and her fire control is unknown but it's possible she's also skilled at it. Her quirk is very suitable as defensive and offense…But to what degree? She may have some training beforehand…" He kept mumbleing until a voice snap him out.

"You nervous?" Pony looked at him with bright doe eyes as the boy nearly frozen with a squeak, "Me too…Um…Do best, okay…" She paused, "Um…Sorry, Japanese bad…"

"I-It's okay, um…" Izuku rubbed his head timidly, if he remember correctly, the girl mentioned that she's American and he know that she was struggling with Japanese. _"Y-Y-You can speak English if you like…"_ He stuttered to her in English and Pony's eyes widened comically with ajar mouth. Uh-oh, did he said it wrong?! Oh, god! Does that mean he might misunderstand some English words from the American channels?! Oh, god, what did he said to her? Was it something perv…

" _You can speak English?!"_ Pony's eyes lit up with radiating smile, _"Oh, thank goodness! I was so totally worried that I may never meet someone who can speak English when I arrived in Japan a month ago! I was, like, 'oh no! What am I gonna do?' and then, like, 'Chill, Pony, you'll can do it! Plus Ultra, girl!' But now I feel so better knowing that someone in my class can speak my language!"_

" _S-S-Slow down, please."_ Izuku held his hands up with a nervous chuckle, _"M-M-My English is so-so, I-I-I can understand English pretty well. S-S-So you can speak English to me if you want…Slow, okay?"_

" _Okay!"_ The pony-themed girl giggled with timid smile, _"Sorry, I was so exciting that someone can speak and understand English."_

Midoriya wave it off as he scratch his head bashfully, _"I-I-I understand. Um, i-i-i-if it's okay with you, can you tell me about your quirk? Mine is strength-enhancing quirk."_

" _Oh, sure!"_ Pony started to explain her quirk to him slowly so he can understand her and they start to discuss over their strategy.

* * *

Several minutes later after the start, Kashiko look at a holographic page, floating above her forearm, and two dots move closer to the fourth floor via stairs. "The heroes are coming up on the north side of the fourth floor. It looks like they're disregarding stealth. Probability, they theorized that I have detected them from the commencement."

"This'll get hairy, so stay behind me." Shoko flexed her hand blankly, "If they intend to blitz us…" The atmosphere become colder as the ice spread outward from beneath of her feet, "Then this won't be much for me." The temperature steady dropping as Izuku and Pony arrive with few shivers, "You can take a step if you like. Do be aware, however that peeling the skin off the sole of your foot doesn't look good for your ability to fight." She warned them with aloof tone and the boy glance at the ice field as they inching toward the heroes.

"Tsunotori, you ready?" Midoriya glanced at his partner and she give him a firm nod before he look back at Shoko and Kashiko with determination.

"Don't say I warned you." The dual-haired girl sighed, a large ice wave shot toward the heroes with roar and Izuku quickly bring his right hand up with index finger pressing against his thumb.

'I hope that work!' Izuku channeled the power into his index finger before he flick it at the roaring ice wave, "DELAWARE SMASH!" The ice shattered instantly under the powerful shockwave as his right index finger swollen up, "GO!"

"Roger!" Pony raced swiftly on her four limbs diagonally, away from the villains and it appear that she was planning to go around to avoid them. Shoko swiftly summon ice wall to block the horse-themed girl but Izuku once again shattered it with another shockwave, costing him his right middle finger.

"Sekigai." Shoko uttered.

"On it!" Kashiko dashed to Pony as fast as she can but Pony easily outrun her, courtesy of her quirk, and the dual-haired girl turned her eyes to Izuku, the ice-wielding girl would go all out but that will put her partner at risk and at same time, she underestimate this boy's strength. Shoko didn't know that Midoriya's strength was powerful enough to break her ice with a shockwave, even if they were weaker.

" _Gotcha!"_ Pony glomped the bomb with wide grin.

'…Next time, I will not underestimate you.' Shoko's eyes narrowed at the boy slightly, she will defeat him with this ice power to prove this bastard that she doesn't need _HIS_ quirk.

" **Hero team wiiiin!"** All Might's voice boomed and the ice-wielding girl detects something in his tone as her eyebrow arched a minuscule. It was filled with pride but why?

* * *

The best in match was tied between Izuku and Pony because Izuku was the one who come up with strategy and Pony have follow it to the letter, even put her quirk to good usable. All Might ordered Izuku to check himself in with Recovery Girl to have his broken fingers treated and Katsuki stare at the monitor in a fuming silence. She can't believe that Deku just won the match with Horsey Bitch by costing his two fingers and as she watch the rest of the matches between the girls, she slowly come to realize that some have a good gap on her when they use their quirk in varieties way. Of course, there were some girls who were not doing well in this field but…What the hell was she doing the whole time, fooling around and bragging about her quirk?! 'Dammit…' She cursed in her head with gritted teeth when the lesson ended.

" **Good work, everyone!"** All Might grinned at his students, **"Apart from young Midoriya, there were no big injuries!"** Well, two broken fingers can kinda be seen as big injury but it's better than busted arm. **"Nevertheless, no holds were barred! For your first full training exercise, you all did wonderfully!"** He turned away from them with a raised hand, **"Now then, I'm going to check on young Midoriya! Change clothes and return to the classroom!"** He suddenly dash off at amazing speed.

"Damn, he's pretty cool when he looks so hurry." Mina whistled as the girls head to the changing room and they start to change out of their costume and back into their school uniform while some either chat about random stuff or their battle lesson. "Say, Itsuka, can I ask you something?" The pink girl tilted her head back at the said girl, putting her white shirt on.

"Sure, what is it?" Kendo fastened her skirt.

"You and Midori, item?" Ashido smirked coyly and few girls looked curiously.

"...Midoriya?" Itsuka blinked owlishly, her hands held a white shirt up. "No, we're childhood friends. Why did you think that?"

"Ah." Mina hummed, "I was just curious because you two were so closer and Midori seems to be comfortable around you more than the others."

"Midoriya, comfortable around her?" Jiro snorted, "Don't look like it."

"Because you have no clue!" Mina smirked, "You never have been in love before!"

"Wha?" The rock girl looked at her oddly, why did this acid-creating girl bring romance into that?!

"Aw, it would be so cute if they become lovers from childhood friends!" Toru squealed.

"T-That's only happen in fictional stories." Itsuka sweatdropped at them as she turned back to face her locker, she don't know why her cheeks heat up faintly.

* * *

"Class dismissed." Aizawa grunted out as the final bell ring, ending the second day of the school, and he leave the classroom sluggishly with a small grumble. Izuku start to stowing things away in his backpack and before he can leave, someone calls him by his name.

"Hey, Izu!" Camie suddenly stand next to him, "Congrats back there."

'I-I-Izu?!' Midoriya choked on his spit from the shock.

"I heard Shoko is hella strong but you totes bust her ice up like nothing." The busty blonde leaned closer to him, "Your quirk is so powerful as hell, I mean you just shattered the ice up with a shockwave! That's so mad lit, fam!"

"I'll say!" Ashido immediately jumped in, "I know some guys with strength-enhanced quirks but yours is so freaking powerful than theirs!"

"Are your fingers okay, by the way?" Ibara asked politely.

"A-Ah…" Izuku fidgeted awkwardly, not using to have some attentions and from some girls too.

"Hi, I'm Ashido Mina!" The pink girl reintroduced herself with wide grin.

"I'm Utsushimi Camie, but you can call me Camie." Camie winked at Izuku, "What's your number and line? We should hit up."

"My name is Shiozaki Ibara." The vine-haired girl spoke softly.

"I'm Asui Tsuyu, but call me Tsuyu, okay?" Tsuyu pop out from behind Mina before she point at Habuko, "Her name is Mongoose Habuko, but you can call her Habuko."

"H-H-Hey!" Habuko shouted at her friend out of embarrassment, "I don't want to be his friend!"

"Why not?" The frog girl tilted her head at her best friend with finger on her chin.

"J-J-Just because!" The snake girl half-stuttered, half roared.

"You're embarrassed, aren't you?" The corners of Tsuyu's lip quivered up and the snake girl looked away with a growling sound.

"Hey, Uraraka, wanna go to a cafe near here?" Setsuna waved at the said gravity girl.

"Sure, Arm-Fall-Off Woman!" Uraraka smiled brightly.

"ACK!" Tokage buried her face into hands embarrassedly.

"Why do you call her that?" Itsuka asked Ochaco curiously with Yui at her side.

"D-D-Don't tell her!" Setsuna cried out with embarrassed blush, "U-Uraraka, I-I-I told you to never mention it to anyone!"

Izuku notice that some girls were gathering together on their own, forming some friendship between them as they packed their bags and he notice one less girl. 'Where did Kacchan go?' He didn't see her leaving the room.

* * *

"Dammit, fuck!" Katsuki leaned against the wall with crossed arms, her right heel kept kicking the wall. "How dare she make a bigger fool of me?! Huh?!" Her teeth gritted angrily, "Even if not…" Her red eyes hardened as soon as she saw Deku exited the building with Handy bitch and Round-Face bitch and his face was so red like a tomato as he talked to them with a timid smile. "Today…You beat me, fucking Handy bitch…" She watched some extras walked out on their own, "This ice bitch, I thought she was nothing but extra…Fuck…" The black-pony-tail bitch's words sunk in, "Shit! Goddammit!"

' **Now that is the moment where I'll jump in and encourage her to go beyond.'** All Might peeked around the corner with a nod of his head, he would have a word with her early but he was on tight schedule and he don't want to lost control of his form in front of the students. He decides to wait and let her streaming off first.

"From here on out…" The growling blonde narrowed her eyes at Deku's group, "I'm gonna be number one! Handy bitch, don't you fucking think you'll ever beat me again! Fuck!"

' **Now!'** All Might jogged up to her to give her some support, maybe he will start off with her self-confidence first.

"I'm gonna surpass you all…Even All Might too!" Katsuki never noticed All Might, "I'll be the number one hero, then Deku will look at me again! N-Not you, Handy Bitch."

' **Wait, what?'** All Might froze in mid-jog.

"I-I will steal him back from you!" The blonde growled angrily, rubbing the corner of her eyes furiously.

' **WHAT'S THIIIIIS?!'** That was not what the number one hero expected.

"He'll be mine again, dammit!" She stormed off, unknowingly leave All Might all alone by himself.

'… **Tsundere?!'** All Might just stood there with sweat beads running down his grinning face, he feel like he was spying on something very private and personal. **"Teaching is…DIFFICULT!"** How do these teachers can do it?!

* * *

"What kind of lessons does All Might teach?" A microphone invade Izuku's personal space as soon as he approach the school's gate and the poor nerd find himself surrounding by reporters and camerapeople.

"EH?!" Izuku stuttered with widened eyes, "A-Ah…I-I'm sorry, b-b-but I had to go…" The reporters kept shoving their microphones at him, firing rapid questions about the number one hero and his lessons and someone thankfully come to his rescue.

"Excuse us." Itsuka grabbed Izuku's shoulders, "We're going to be late for our class." She hurriedly push her best friend across the gate and the reporters quickly swarming another poor students with rapid questions. "You okay, Izuku?"

"Y-Y-Yes." The nerd chuckled nervously, "I-I-I kinda got overwhelmed back there…They were pretty intense."

"Yeah, because of All Might." Kendo replied as they entered the hallway, "Somehow the word just get out that All Might join the staff as a new teacher. I wonder how did that happened?" It has been barely three days and the reporters have been hounding students and teachers since day one. To her knowledge, the U.A haven't release the official word about All Might yet.

"Maybe some students told the media offices?" Izuku guessed.

"Maybe." Itsuka shrugged her shoulders. They enter their classroom and chat a bit with classmates before their substitute teacher step in as soon as the bell ring.

"Let's get on with the homeroom notices…" Aizawa gazed at his students, "I'm sorry to have spring this on you all, but…" Several girls pray that it's not a pop test, "We need to pick a class president and vice-president!"

"Finally, something school-like!" Someone shouted out before almost all hands shot up in air.

"I wanna do it too." Jiro said.

"That's like a lead position!" Mina waved her hand animatedly, "I'll do it! Me, me!"

"This position is suitable for me because I have some experience." Kashiko pushed her glasses up, light reflected off her glasses.

"I wanna be one, no homework four-ever." Camie said.

"Can we vote?" Kaoruko asked.

"If that's the case, then everyone will just vote for themselves." Tsuyu said.

"But there might be some chance that someone receives more votes." The blue girl pointed out before she look at her teacher, "Is that alright, sensei?"

"As long as you all decide by the deadline, anything's fine." Aizawa crawl into his sleeping bag then take a nap.

'…So much freedom…' Few students sweatdropped at their teacher before they write names down on paper then cast their votes and the result was…

"I GOT FOUR VOTES?!" Izuku gaped at the blackboard comically with trembling body, he just beat Momo by two votes.

"You've gotta be shitting me!" Katsuki stared at the result, "W-Who voted for Deku?!" If she look behind, she would have seen Ochaco whistling innocently. Tsuyu woke Aizawa up and the scruffy man take a glance at the board lazily.

"So then it's president Midoriya and vice-president Yaoyorozu." Aizawa begrudging remove his sleeping bag.

"So close." Momo sighed.

"F-F-F-F-F-For real!?" Izuku can't believe it.

* * *

It was time for lunch as the students receive their meals in a largest cafeteria and Izuku sit by himself at a table, waiting for his friends but his mind still can't wrap around it. The class president…Him, the class president! "W-W-Who voted for me?" He give out a heavy sigh.

"Oh, it's you!" Izuku got startled by a intense voice and he look up to see this scary tall guy who have call him out during the entrance exam. The hero nerd start to sweating as the tall guy stroll up to him then…Suddenly stuck his hand out to him, "Hello, I'm Iida Tenya from Class 1-B! I must hand it to you. You divined the actual nature of the practical skills exam, didn't you?" He averted his eyes as his arms moved around in strange pattern, almost like a robot. "I…Was blind to it! And I completely misread you! I hate to admit it, but you were the better man!"

'B-B-But I didn't realize it either!' Izuku blinked rapidly at the tall student in front of him, it appear this guy was not really scary than he thought, just serious and enthusiastic. He suddenly realize that he didn't give him his name yet, "O-Oh, I-I-I'm Midoriya Izuku. I-I-I'm from Class 1-A." He glance at lunch tray in Tenya's hands, "Um…D-D-Do you want to join me and my friends for lunch?"

"Oh?" Iida blinked at his sudden request, "Would that be okay? I don't want to impose upon you and your friends."

"I-I-It'll be okay!" Midoriya replied, he doesn't have a male friend before and it'll be nice if he manage to befriend this guy.

"If you are alright with it then…" Iida take his seat across the hero nerd before he bow his head politely, "Thank you for the invitation." He took a glance around the hallway, "We get all kinds here, huh. There are department of heroics, support, management…All assembled in the same hall." He pressed his glass up, "That's U.A. for you."

"Y-Y-Yeah." Izuku chuckled timidly, his mind was still on his new position.

"You look little troubled by something." Iida suddenly asked him, "Do you mind me asking what it is?"

"O-O-Oh, I-I was made class president so suddenly, I-I'm really not sure I'm up to the task…" The hero nerd scratched his hair bashfully.

"…Oh, congratulate on your position!" Iida gasped with moving arms, "You've got the guts and judgment when it counts, Midoriya! It's no wonder why they decide to elect you as their class president!" He clenched his fist with manly tears, "At same time, you seem to be very humble and admit your weakness! I-It's so clear that you are way better man than me!"

"Um…" Izuku wasn't sure what to say to that, wondering how did he admit his weakness?! This student in front of him is surely strange but a good fella.

"This rice is yummy!" Ochaco skipped over to them with tray in her hand, another hand hold a chopstick. She take her seat next to Izuku before she notice Iida, "Oh?"

"Hello, I'm Iida Tenya from Class 1-B!" Tenya introduced himself with same intense tone, "Midoriya was kind enough to invite me to join the table!"

"Hi, I'm Uraraka Ochaco." Ochaco smiled, "I'm in same class with Deku!"

"Deku?" Iida's eyebrow corked.

"T-T-T-That's my nickname…" Izuku answered, "I-I-I-It has a 'you can do it' vibe."

"Oh, is that so?" Iida hummed.

"Yup!" The gravity girl grinned before she spot Itsuka and Yui as they walk toward to their table, "Ah, over here!"

"Hello, I'm Iida Tenya from…" Iida was about to introduce himself again but…

"Class 1-B." Itsuka cut him off with a light chuckle as she take her seat next to Ochaco, Kodai sit down next to Iida and across from Ochaco. "I heard you." His voice was little louder that she can hear him from few feet away, "I'm Kendo Itsuka and that is Kodai Yui."

"Hello." Yui greeted flatly, taking a bite of rice.

"So what were you talking about before we get here?" Ochaco asked the boys.

"Oh, I was congratulating Midoriya on his position of class president." Iida answered, "I'm looking forward to working with him because I am also a class president for Class 1-B."

"Ah, you've got the look down with the glasses!" The gravity girl said bluntly with single rice on her chin and Izuku sweatdropped at her bluntness.

"That's not a good thing to say, Uraraka." Itsuka chuckled lightly with a small sweatdrop and the smiling gravity girl just tilts her head innocently.

"B-B-But I'm not sure if I'm cut out for it." Izuku muttered timidly, "I don't know why I got four votes in first place."

"Oh, I voted for you." The orange-haired girl revealed her vote to the shocked boy.

"W-W-Why?!" Izuku gasped with dropped jaw.

"Because I think it will do you good." Itsuka said, "I believe this position will bring you out of your shell and give you a little confidence."

"I also voted for you." Ochaco smiled widely.

"Me too." Yui replied calmly, "I saw you raising your hand." She would vote for Itsuka if she have raise her hand up.

"Y-Y-You saw that?!" Izuku gawked, he didn't bring his hand all way up. "I-I-I-I can't believe it, I-I-I even voted for someone else!"

"You don't vote yourself?" Iida blinked at him before he clenched his hand again, "Ugh, it's so clear that you're way better man than I am! I am so ashamed to vote for myself! I need to work on myself and restore my honor as an aspiring hero!"

"Geez, you sound like you're from an upper-crust family." Ochaco said bluntly.

"U-Upper-crust?!" Iida stuttered at her choice of words before he notice their staring, "Um, I don't like it when it's bought attention…But if I must talk about such things…Then yes, I'm from a family that's been in heroics for generations. I am currently the second son. Do you know of Turbo Hero Ingenium?"

"Of course, man!" Midoriya's eyes lit up, "That's the super-popular hero whose Tokyo office has hired as many as sixty-five sidekicks! You don't mean…" He went into long deeper details of the Turbo hero.

"Y-You're quite knowledgeable…" Iida stared at the nerd bewilderingly.

"Hero otaku." Yui ate her sandwich blankly.

"But that's right, he's my big brother!" The tall student puffed his chest up with pride, "He's a beloved pro hero who prizes the rules and guides the people!" He smiled, "And I aspire to be a hero like him one day."

'It's like All Might is to me.' Izuku can relate to Iida with role models and he was about to say something but a familiar face catch his eyes as someone approach the table.

"Hiya." Pony smiled at them then down at Izuku, _"Is that okay if I can join you and guys for lunch?"_

"H-H-Hai, you can." Izuku nodded.

"Thanks!" The American girl sat down next to him happily.

"Hello, I'm Iida Tenya from Class 1-B!" Iida once again introduce himself to new face, "Midoriya has invited me to join the table for lunch!"

"O-O-Oh, Po…" Pony stopped herself with a timid-yet-nervous smile, "Tsunotori Pony...Japanese, no good…Me, American…" She stopped to give out an sigh before she turn to Izuku, _"Izuku, can you please help me out? Tell him that it's nice to meet him and slow down a bit because I still can't understand Japanese pretty well."_

" _S-S-S-Sure!"_ Izuku nodded rapidly before he repeat her words to Iida.

"You can understand her?" Ochaco blinked at Izuku, giving Pony a cheerful wave at same time.

"Y-Y-Yes, I often watch English channels online…" Izuku replied sheepishly, "B-But I'm not fluent with English, hehehe."

"Cool, that mean you can translate for us!" The gravity girl grinned and the nerd just rubs his neck timidly.

"I-I-If that's okay with Ts…" A blaring siren cut him off, starling everyone.

" _Security level three has been breached!"_ The mechanize announcer spoke, _"Students, please promptly evacuate."_

"What's security level three?" Iida asked the nearby students with strange hand gesture.

"It means someone's infiltrated the school grounds!" The older student answered, "This hasn't happened in three years! Come quickly, all of you!"

Everything become chaotic so faster and Izuku and his friends found themselves sandwiching by sea of students as they start to panicking. "W-W-What is this all of sudden!?" Ochaco cried out as her side gets hit by a elbow.

"As expected of the pinnacle of education, their crisis response was swift!" Iida grunted out under the student body, "It was too swift. It triggered a panic!"

"Izuku, stay close to me!" Itsuka called out worriedly, "Where are you?!"

"O-Ov…" Izuku was about to call out but some students push him farther and the grunting nerd find himself in front of Yui with his hands and face pressing against the window. "K-K-Kodai!" He cried out before someone shove him again, causing his body to press up against her body and he can feel her chest squashing against his chest. "S-S-S-S-S-S-Sorry!" He cried out again with red face and his blush deepen each second, trying his best to not lose his head over the close contact.

"It's okay." Yui replied, "It's not your fault that happened." If Izuku was not freaking out, he would notice that the quiet girl still have blank expression the whole time and wonder how the hell can she be calm in the middle of crisis.

'H-H-How is that happening?!' The nerd winced as someone shove him again and something catch his attention outside. It was a mob of press storming the yard. "P-P-Press?!" That mean the panic was nothing but hysteria! "E-E-E-Everyone, calm…" Midoriya called out, only to have his face pressed against the glass against and he squeak out as soon as Yui's body pressed deeper into his chest with her head tucking under his chin. He can hear some students screaming out and he need to come up with something and quick. The nerd force his head to turn around and the first thing he saw is that Ochaco was closer to Iida before a idea strike him. "O-O-O-Ochaco, make Iida float! I-I-Iida, t-t-tell everyone to calm down, it's just press on campus!"

"Press?!" Iida's eyes widened before he turn to Ochaco as she force herself to swim through the mob and she slap his outreaching hand. Suddenly, his gravity become zero and Iida find himself floating over the student body. 'There!' He spot the exit, pulling his pant legs up to reveal his engine calves and with a roaring of engine, the screaming tall student flew toward until his body smack against the wall above the doorway in a familiar exit pose. "EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" He bellowed out and the student body suddenly become calm under his shout as if it was like magic word. "IT'S OKAY! IT'S JUST THE PRESS! THERE'S NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT! IT'S OKAY! YOU'RE AT YUUEI! LET'S CONDUCT OURSELVES IN THE MANNER OF THOSE ENROLLED AT THE HIGHEST ACADEMIA!"

"Whew…" Midoriya breathed out as the student body relax enough to give him some breath room and he look down at Yui before his face burn red again as soon as he realize that their bodies were still squashing together. "S-S-S-Sorry!" He quickly push away from her as if he was on fire, "A-A-Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Yui said calmly and this time, Izuku can't help but to sweatdrop at her expression. How can this girl be so calm throughout the whole thing?

* * *

The police arrived and force the press off the campus by the time the lunch ended and the students return to their class for another period. "All right, president, start us off." Momo stood in front of the class with Izuku.

"Uh, l-l-let us initiate the ceremony for the new class president…" Izuku tried his best not to meet the girls' eyes as he struggled with his speech, he didn't know that he have to give them a speech right away. "Um…I-I-I-I want to thank you for your votes and…I-I will do my best as your class president. I'm really new to it and I hope you all can help me out." He looked at Momo, "P-P-Please support me as well, Y-Yaoyorozu."

"I will." Momo nodded her head professionally before she look at her classmates, "I'm honored to be elected as your vice-president and I hope that I will live up to your expectation. Thank you." They return back to their desks and the rest of the day just went smoothly without any problems.

* * *

"For the foundational skill of Heroics we'll study today…" Aizawa stood in front of his classroom a day after the press incident, "It was decided you'll be supervised by four-man team comprising me, All Might, and two else."

'It was decided?' Izuku thought, 'Might be a special case then…'

"What'll we be doing?" Toru raised her arm.

"Be the hero everyone needs, whether it's a flood or any other disaster." Aizawa replied as few students get exciting, "It's the trial of rescue!"

"Aw, yeah!" Ochaco was literally bouncing in her seat, Izuku can't blame her for being so exciting because he remember that she plans to become a rescue hero and her quirk fit this specific aspect.

"If it's a flood, then that environment's my specialty, kero." Tsuyu ribbited.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves." Aizawa's eyes gaze across his students, "As I was saying, this time, it's enitirely up to each of you whether or not you wear your costume. Some of your costumes probably aren't adapted to the task at hand, after all. The training area is fairly far away, so we'll get there by bus once the other class join us. That's all. Go get prepared."

"Other class?" Ibara raised her hand up, "Who'll join us?"

"Class 1-B, led with Kan." The scruffy man replied.

That mean Iida will join them for the training, Izuku become exciting at the new because that is a chance for him to see new quirks in action and add them to his heroic notebook! His hand clench into a fist, 'I'll do my best with this training…To become a top hero!'

* * *

The Class 1-A walk out after changing into their heroic costume and Ochaco notice something. "How come you're in your gym clothes, Deku?" She asked, it turn out that the nerd was wearing a gym uniform with a mouth guard. She also take a note that two or three girls were also wearing their gym uniform, probably turn their costumes in for redesign.

"O-O-Oh, because it turn out that my costume was lacking some protection so I decide to send it to the support company." Izuku scratched his head, he discovered that his costume can't withstanding the power of One-For-All and two fingers were torn off, which mean his costume would literally blast apart and put him at risk of running around nude. He blushed mentally, no one would look up to a nude hero, no one!

"I hope they don't change it too much." Toru suddenly pop up at Izuku's side, leaning onto his shoulder with her shoulder. "Because the rabbit mask look so adorable!"

"Oh, yeah, it does look like a one!" The gravity girl snapped her fingers with a realization gasp, "I bet there's some story to…Deku?" She blinked at the red frozen nerd, "What's the matter?"

'N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N…!' Izuku's expression become comically frightened as if he have commit a deadly sin. He feel someone poking his cheek and it was coming from a floating glove.

"Hello, earth to Midori?" Toru end up pushing her chest up against his arm.

"A-A-A-A-Ahh, sorry!" Izuku immediately leap away from the invisible girl as he turn his head away from her sharply, "I-I-I-I don't mean to look at you!"

"…Oh." The invisible girl's tone gains something mischievous, "It's okay, I don't mind you looking at me." She bumps his hip with her hip, causing him to yelp out with deep blush. "In fact, you can stare at me all you want, Izuuu." She singsong with a small coo.

"I-I-I-I-I-I…" Izuku covered his face, feeling dizzy. "I can't! T-T-That would be so wrong and indirect of me!"

"Hagakure, please don't tease him." Itsuka come in between them, "You'll make him uncomfortable and pass out."

"Okay!" Toru backed away from them with a giggle as the nerd calm himself down with fast breathing, "Sorry, sorry. I can't help it if he react like that. I'll stop..." She smirked wickedly, "For now." She find his behavior very cute and he look so easy to be tease. She giggle as soon as the blushing boy let out another squeak and the martial artist just roll her eyes, the gravity girl was spit-laughing at the scene.

"Ah, there's Iida." Ochaco spot the tall student with a group in a distance after she calm herself down with few giggles and Izuku look at them with a blink, Iida's class have all male students and no girl student. He never get a chance to study them as Iida spot them and greet them right away.

"Hello, Uraraka, Midoriya, Kendo!" Iida called out to them since they were in front of their classmate, "It's good to see you again."

"L-L-Likewise, I didn't know that we were going to have a joint-class training." Izuku smiled timidly.

"Me either." Iida nodded, "Kan-sensei told us that it was decided at last minute. As expected of Yuuei, it seems like that they would train us together in case of a massive-scale rescue scenario and how we can work together like Battle trial between heroes and villains! How admirable! If they decide to elect a leader, it will go to you because of your judgment and…"

"Iida, stop being friendly with Class 1-A." A blond boy with grey eyes and white pupils stride up to Iida, he wear a tuxedo with several clocks around his waist. "They are our enemies because they think they are better than us since they're in Class A but we know that they are nothing but a bunch of w…"

"Monoma, please do not start!" Iida quickly spin to him with arm chop, "Do you not remember what happened yesterday during the class? We are all here as equal because we are training to be a hero and…" He went into a long lecture and some students wonder what were he talking about.

"Wow, looks like Class 1-B is all boy class." Setsuna whistled before she gives Izuku a nudge with her elbow, "You sure luck out on this one."

"H-Huh?" Izuku blinked at her confusingly and she was about to say something but a high-pitched scream shattered the quiet atmosphere.

"DAMN YOU!" The hero nerd let a startled wail out when a very short boy with grape-like hair suddenly latched onto his pant leg with a creepy envious expression and bloody tears. "Don't you get all smug and almighty! Just because you have a harem! What did you do to get a harem for a class?! Did you bribe someone, huh? Did you have a connection to someone in high place?! DO YOU HAVE A HAREM QUIRK?! HOW DID YOU DO IT?!"

"W-W-W-What are you talking about?!" The nerd wailed, attempting to pry the creepy guy off his leg but the grape-haired boy tightened his grip with a bloody wail. "G-G-G-Get off me!"

"You know what I mean!" The midget suddenly pointed at each certain female individual, still clinging on the frightened boy's leg. "These two have huge tits and curvy bodies!" He was pointing at Momo and Camie before his finger shift to Tsuyu, "Dat ass! You can see her booty under this tight spandex! AND YOU GET A FOREIGNER!" This time, he pointed at the confusing American. "I BET SHE LET YOU RIDE HER LIKE A COWBOY! A-A-AND…" His finger find its way to Jirou, who was looking at him disgustingly and the midget take a good look at her for a minute before he give out an exhaled huff. "Ugh, flat and ugly. Moving on…" His comment draw an eyebrow twitch and gritted teeth from the rocker as the midget spin his head back up to Izuku, "LOOK AT ALL SEXY TIGHT UNIFORMS! I JOINED THE HERIOC CLASS FOR THAT AND GUESS WHAT I GET?! NOTHING BUT A SAUSAGE FEST! I DON'T WANT TO WORK WITH MEN! I WANT TO PARTNER UP WITH HOT SEXY GIRL AND GET LAID!"

"S-S-Stop that!" Izuku stuttered with red face, "Y-Y-You're being ru…"

"SHOW ME YOUR DICK!"

Wait, what? The hero nerd blink owlishly, did he just hear him right? He swear that the midget was asking…

"SHOW ME YOUR DICK! THERE MUST BE SOME REASON WHY CHICKS FLOCK TO YOU!" The midget suddenly knocks him down then tried to yank the screaming nerd's pant down, "COME ON, SHOW IT! IS IT TRUE THAT THEY LIKE IT BIG OR NOT?!"

"LET ME GO!" Izuku screamed with deep red face, trying to push the creepy pervert person off him.

"H-Hey, get off him!" Itsuka rushed over to the screaming pair with few girls and it look like the midget was about to scream again but a teenager boy, with dark shaggy hair and black eyes, chop the midget's neck, stunning him.

"Stop that, Mineta." The teenager lift the twitching midget up by his collar as Midoriya immediately latch onto Itsuka for protection, fearing that the creepy pervert will slip out of his savior's hand.

"Izuku, are you okay?" Itsuka rubbed the shivering boy's back soothingly, keeping one eye on the hanging imp wearily. Her trembling childhood friend simply nod his head and few of his classmates were checking on him out of concern because it's not every day that you almost get molested by a crazy perverted midget who want to see your junk.

"Sorry about him, he's just…Um…" The shaggy-hair teenager glanced at Mineta in his hand, "Furious that our class is all boys and he was acting out a bit because he's very envious of your friend here."

"A bit?" Kaoruko shot a dirty look at the squirming midget as he kept staring intense at some girls' assets, something that earn him another neck chop from the shaggy-haired boy.

"Don't worry, he'll be punished once I let Kan-sensei know." The teenager boy looked down to Midoriya with a smile, "You alright there…"

Izuku realize that he was waiting for him to give his name before he nod shakily, "Y-Y-Yeah, I-I'm Midoriya Izuku…"

"Kaibara Sen." Sen replied with a hand on his cheek, "I hope we can become buddy." As soon as he said 'buddy', a glint appear in his eyes while a light pink blush dust his cheeks and there was something about his smile as he direct it downward to Izuku. Itsuka tighten her hug on her best friend with widened eyes as a cold sweat bead run down the side of her paled face, she don't know why but she have a urge to protect Izuku from this guy at all cost. "See you later, Izu-buddy." Sen walk away from the group with screaming midget in his hand as he mumble under his breath, something about adorable boy and eat up. Yup, Itsuka have to be on guard around him from now onward.

"…C-Class 1-B is so weird." Kinoko gulped nervously.

"Just because there are some eccentric students does not mean Class 1-B is what you say it is..." Ibara smiled gently.

"I-I-If you say so…" The meeky girl glanced nervously at some strange male students, wondering why this French person is talking to empty air in a strange pose or this beast-like guy snoring away on a giant student with glue-like head while the said student was putting a model figure of some anime character together.

"In order to get everyone seated smoothly on the bus, file into two lines according to your numbers!" Iida suddenly whistled out with a raised hand as soon as a long bus pulls up to the group.

"I-I-Iida's at full throttle." Midoriya weakly stand up with a small sweatdrop, slowly calm himself down. At same time, he pray that he don't end up sitting near this creepy pervert, something that he have in common with his whole class after Mineta outburst. The classes step onto the bus and they immediately notice something that makes some chuckles. "SO IT ENDED UP THIS KIND OF BUS ANYWAY!" Iida slumped in his seat, it turn out that the bus have two line of seats, facing each other, with one row in the back. The left side was claimed by the Class 1-A with two female students in the back seat and Class 1-B occupied the right side with two male students in the back.

"There was no point, huh." Mina chuckled at the sight of dejected robot-like student, some students share her sentiment.

"Hey, Midoriya, I always say what I think no matter what's on my mind." Izuku nearly jumped up in his seat before he look at Tsuyu, who was sitting next to him.

"Ah, h-hi, Asui!" Izuku stuttered nervously, that was so sudden.

"Call me Tsuyu." The frog girl turned her head to face him, "Your quirk reminds me of All Might's."

Midoriya nearly let an shriek out but he manage to hold it in, "T-That s-s-so!?" He nervously laugh it off with waves, "B-But mine isn't like…"

"But, Tsuyu, it's not same." Habuko spoke up next to Tsuyu, "All Might's quirk does not hurt him like Midoriya's."

"Yup, yup, it's where the likeness ends." Camie bobbed her head as she suddenly lean against Izuku's right side, causing the poor boy to stiffened up at the sudden closeness.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" A boy with red spiky hair leaned forward over to them curiously, he wear a gear-like shoulder pads with a skirt with a ripped pattern over pant, holding up by a R belt and a black mask that remind Izuku of something but he don't know where he have seen it before. "I'm Kirishima Eijiro, by the way."

"Midoriya's quirk here is enhancer and it's very powerful enough to destroy this zero robot with a simple punch." Tsuyu said, "But it's too powerful that it can break any bones, like his right arm after a punch for example."

"Damn." Kirishima whistled impressively, "I'm kinda jealous of that kind of simple enhancer-type quirk, though! There's a lot you can do with one, and flashily too!" He lift his right arm up to show off his quirk as it hardened to Izuku's amazement, "My 'Hardening' power isn't bad for punch-ups, but I hate that It's just not that flashy."

"I think it's an awesome quirk!" Izuku's eyes lit up brightly with hundred-watt smile as many ideas revolting around Kirishima's quirk run through his mind, "Definitely a quirk that'll be of great use to a pro!"

"Oh?" Kirishima blinked at him before he scratch his cheek lightly, "Ah, yeah, it's pretty amazing but not very flashy like yours if this girl say it is."

"But your quirk allows you to boost your defensive and offensive at same time, right?" The nerd guessed as the red-haired boy nodded, "That mean you can protect your allies and civilians from any attacks like blade or bullets! It's also very suitable for rescue mission, you can easily dig through a landslide to rescue the victims if you harden your hands into claws or ram through a thick wall to save the hostages from villains! Crimson Riot has a similar quirk like yours so you may be able to learn some techniques and moves from him by…" He went on a long ramble while most students stare at him bewilderedly until he beam at Kirishima with million dollar innocent smile, "To be honest, I'm so jealous of your quirk because I can't shield people like you can do!"

"Gak!" Kirishima shield his face with his arms as he turn away from him embarrassingly, "T-T-Too bright! How can you be so honest!" He has a strange urge to shield this boy from the world to protect his innocence.

"But you know, heroics has a lot about it that's more like a popularity contest too, right?" A French student suddenly speaks up with his chin on hands, "My Navel Laser is both flashy and strong enough for the pro level."

"But, Aoyama, it'd be bad if your stomach collapsed!" A tall, lean young man with dark hair and shape of cylindrical tape dispensers for elbows patted French student's shoulders with a laughter. Aoyama's face becomes blue with black lines at his words.

"If we're talking the double whammy of flashy and strong, that'll be Bakugo and Todoroki." Setsuna pointed out, they can hear Katsuki clicking her tongue annoyingly.

"Bakugo's always fuming so she won't be very popular." Tsuyu said bluntly.

"YOU BITCH!" Katsuki smashed her hands on rail as Jiro lean away from her sourly, "I'll be popular!

"See?" The frog girl pointed at the snarling girl as if it have proved her point.

"It's only been a brief while since our socialization has commenced and yet already we have been made apodictically cognizant of your personality, redolent as it is of a turd getting steamed in a sewer." A blonde boy with black lighting bolt steak run across his hair smirked.

"What the hell kinda vocabulary is that?!" Katsuki snarled at the blonde, "AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! DON'T TALK TO ME! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She let a long string of cussing out.

"What a vulgar conversation." Momo covered her lip with a hand, staring at the screaming girl unpleasantly.

"But they make me laugh." Ochaco laughed out loud.

* * *

The bus have reach its destination and the students look around in amazement as soon as they enter the USJ area. "Amazing! Is that USJ or something?!" Someone cried out amazingly.

"Flood wrecks, landslides, fires, etc, etc…" A voice spoke up and the students gaze at the owner to see a person in astronaut-like outfit walk up to them with Aizawa and bulky man with grey hair and two prominent lower canine teeth. "This is a practical training area I created to simulate all kinds of accidents and disasters, and its name is…The Ultimate Space for Jams!"

"It's space hero, No. Thirteen, and blood hero, Vlad King!" Izuku perked up excitingly, "No. Thirteen is the gentlemanly hero who does phenomenal work helping with disaster relief!"

"Wow!" Ochaco hopped happily with clenched hands, "I've always like No. Thirteen!" She can't believe her eyes that her role model is standing in front of her!

"Say, where's All Might?" Aizawa glanced around dully, "He should be here around this time."

"From what I was told, sensei…" Thirteen held three fingers up subtlety, "It looks as though he'd been out hero-ing while commuting up until his time was up. Now he's resting up in the nap room."

"That guy's the height of irrational." The dull teacher grumbled before he glance at the students, "Oh, well, shall we?"

"Before we begin, just one thing…" Thirteen lift one finger then expand more fingers, "Or two…Or three…Or four…" The space hero turn to the students, "I'm certain you're already quite aware, but my quirk is called Black Hole, no matter what material may get sucked into its vortex, I'm afraid it will turn into dust."

"Now that's a quirk that's perfect for removing wreckage and saving people injured by disasters!" Izuku said, Ochaco's head nod so rapid that some think she will receive an whiplash.

"Yes…" Thirteen replied, "It is, however, a power that could also easily be used to kill people. And in that way, it's no different from the quirks of everyone here." The students immediately listen to the space hero, "Naturally, in this society of superhumans, quirks are strictly regulated, and the requirements for their awful use enforced. We can tell at a glance that that is the make-up of this world. That being said, please don't forget that each of you possesses a quirk that can go awry. One wrong step is all it takes to be able to kill other accidentally. During Aizawa and Kan's physical strength test, you learned of your respective power's true potential and during All Might's trial of battle, I think you took away a true sense of the danger of brandishing those powers against one another. This lesson will serve as a fresh start! Let's get to studying about how to wield our quirks for the sake of human life! Your quirks emphatically do not exist to hurt others! Please leave this exercise having fully understood that your quirks exist to help people!"

'Thirteen is so cool!' Some students stared at the space hero in awe.

"That is all!" Thirteen bowed dramatically, "You have my gratitude for listening so intently and patiently!" The students clapped for the space hero.

"That was awesome!" Ochaco shouted out.

"Bravo!" Iida clapped rapidly, moving to tears after the space hero's speech.

"All right, first thing's first…" Aizawa rolled his eyes as Kan chuckle at the sight before something catch the scruffy man's eyes and he look down at the center of the USJ to see a black mist wrapping around. A pale hand slowly reach out into the view and the hair on the back of Aizawa's neck stand up immediately before an paled man peek out with a hand on its face, an mad glint within its eye can be seen through the hand's fingers. "HUDDLE TOGETHER AND DON'T MOVE!" He screamed out to warning the students and alert the pro heroes as the villains pour out from the mist, "Thirteen, Vlad! Protect the students!"

"What is that?!" Kirishima squirted his eyes at the villain-infested area, "Is this like that training pattern at the entrance exam?"

"DON'T MOVE!" Aizawa barked at him as he yank his goggles down, "THOSE ARE VILLAINS!"

"Eraserhead, Vlad King and No. Thirteen." Two eyes peek through a mist, "According to the teachers' curriculum we procured yesterday, All Might was supposed to be here, and yet…"

"I knew it." Aizawa scowled as soon as he overheard the villain, "So yesterday was the doing of you louts…"

"Where is he…" The paled man with dismembered hands whined childishly, "We went through all the trouble and rustled up so many of us to bring along…You can't tell me All Might…The symbol of peace…Isn't here…" A sadistic glint appears in his eyes, "I wonder if he'll show up if we kill the kids?"

"V-Villains!?" Mineta stared at the villains with shakily legs, "Get out of here! What kinda numbskull could think honest-to-god villains would be able to just waltz into the hero home base?!"

"Sensei!" Momo called out, "What about the intruder alarm sensors?!"

"Of course we have some set up but…!" Thirteen gathered the students up with Kan's help.

"Is this the only campus they've infiltrated, or are they attacking all the others, too?" Shoko gazed over at the villains, "At any rate, if the sensors aren't responding then that just mean they must have one amongst their number who has a quirk that can do that. An isolated space away from the school building…At a time when there's a class scheduled…It may seem out of the question but…" Her eyes narrowed, "They must have some solid objective. This isn't an ambush without some carefully planned scheme behind it."

"Thirteen, Vlad, do the evacuation procedure!" Aizawa barked, "And try calling the school! These villains know how to get around the sensors! There's a chance there's an electrowave-type guy who'll try interfering!"

"Kaminari, try contacting Yuuei with your quirk!" Kan looked at the blonde boy with black lighting streak.

"S-Sensei!" Midoriya shouted out to Aizawa with concern, "Are you gonna fight them alone?! Even if you suppress all of their quirks, there's so many of them! The battle style of Eraserhead is to capture villains after erasing their quirks. Meaning, the main battle starts now…"

"A hero always has more than one trick up their sleeves." Aizawa cut him off firmly, "Vlad, Thirteen, I'm counting on you two!" He leaped over the rail and toward the crowd.

"All right, firing squad!" A villain shouted out, "Here we go!" He blink at the incoming figure, "Wasn't there supposed to be only Thirteen and All Might? Who the hell's that?!"

"Buggered if I know!" A bull-mask villain snorted, "But he's seriously hurtling toward us by himself! What a dumbshit!" They both active their quirks, only to blink as soon as their quirks cause without a warning.

"Huh, it won't shoot…" A villain look at his fingers confusingly before a clothing wrap around the villains and with a hard yank from Aizawa, the two villains' heads clash violently, knocking each other out.

"Ya bunch of morons!" A giant rock-like creature with four arms stomped up to the front, "You can tell just by looking, that's the quirk that erases other quirks! Eraserhead! It erases quirks…" The creature snickered evilly, "Can you even erase mutant-shapes like us?"

"Nope, no can do." Aizawa surprised the villain with a sucker punch, forcing the giant to topple backward. "It only works on emitter and transformation class quirks." He toss a scarf around the giant's leg then duck under a random villain's blind swing, "Statistically, guys like you are stronger at close quarters combat where you can really excel." He pulled the scarf and the rock creature find himself flinging toward the widening-eyed villains. "Which is why I've devised a countermeasure." Aizawa said calmly as the creature crash into the screaming villains, taking few villains out in one swoon.

"His hand-to-hand combat skills, too, are commendable…" The paled man scratched his neck as he watched the scruffy man skillfully taking the henchmen out, "Furthermore, we cannot be sure just whose quirks he's erased since his line of sight is hidden by those goggles. That is why even a mass allied against him is tasting defeat. Now I see…" He clicked his tongue, "God, pro heroes are such a pain! If we were just any rabble, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Incredible!" Izuku watched in fascination as his sensei took some charging villains down with well-placed moves, "I forgot one-on-group battle is Aizawa-sensei's specialty!" He went into his analysis mode but Itsuka grabbed his arm.

"Now is not time for your analysis!" Itsuka pulled him over toward the huddled students, "We've get out of here!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." A wall of black mist shot up in front of the shocked students and pro heroes as the figure with a mist for head appeared in front of them, "Greetings. We are the villain alliance. I apologize for the presumption but we took it upon ourselves to enter Yuuei academy, the base of heroes, in order to engage with All Might, the symbol of peace." The mist villain said politely, "We were wondering if we might be allowed the opportunity to extinguish him, you see." The mist shift around the students and heroes, "Was All Might not meant to be in attendance at this juncture? Perchance, has something been altered? Ah well…Setting that aside…" The mist swoon around like an tornado as two heroes prepare themselves to defend their students, "This is my role…"

Suddenly, Katsuki and Kirishima jump into action by attacking the metal collar around the villain and an explosive break out. "Bet you didn't think we'd be able to do you in before you got the chance!" Kirishima jumped back with Katsuki.

"That was quite perilous…" The mist villain takes form again to the duo's surprise, "To be expected, though you may be mere students, you are also the hero world's golden eggs."

"It's no use, just run!" Thirteen roared, "Run, you two!"

" **YOU WILL BE SCATTERED…"** The black mist spread out with an savage roar as it shrouded the group in darkness, **"AND TORTURED…AND SLAIN!"** Several students and heroes managed to avoid the mist.

"EVERYONE!" Kan shouted out angrily.

* * *

One minute he was standing at the entrance and the next minute, Midoriya Izuku find himself falling toward a large lake. "UWAA!" Izuku cried out as he plunged into the water, "The flood zone?!" He quickly regain his bearing as he start to swim upward, 'Warping! His quirk is warping!' This is an extremely rare quirk, 'And he's after All Might's head?! How…What the hell is going on right now?!'

"Oho, the chum has come!" A voice speak at his right and the boy turn around to see a shark-like villain with scrub mask before he open his jaw wide to the screaming boy, "It's nothing personal, but…Sayonara, sucker!" As soon as he finish his sentence, someone pound the villain's side of face, sending him flailing away and Izuku immediately realize it was Tsuyu with two figures under her arms.

"Midoriya!" Tsuyu's tongue stretch out like an lighting and it wrap around Midoriya's torso before she shoot upward, away from the screaming villain.

"I SAID, SAYONARAA!" The shark-like villain screamed out of shock.

"Sayonara." Tsuyu said too calmly before she breaks through the surface, quickly flinging Midoriya over to a ship.

The green-haired boy cough some waters out before two more figures fling onboard, following by Tsuyu, and Izuku take a good look at two figures that the frog girl have saved. It was Kinoko and a glue-head boy from Class 1-B. Izuku looks up to Tsuyu with another cough, "Thank you, Asui…"

"Call me Tsuyu." The frog girl replied, "And boy, are we in a pickle."

"Well, there goes the curriculum…" Midoriya checked up on Kinoko and the glue-head giant, both appear to be fine. "Actually, if you think about it, yesterday's 'break-in by the media' must have been a ploy to obtain information." He chewed his lip in deep thought, "It's just like Todoroki said…They were watching for an opportunity to swoop in…And now their preparations are complete."

"W-W-What do you mean?" Kinoko take a hold of Izuku's sleeve nervously.

"…They must have figured out some way to kill All Might." Tsuyu spoke up, "Otherwise it'd be absurd if they went through all this trouble just to get flattened, no? And it's not exactly beneath those bastards. They told us they'd torture us to death, remember?" The mushroom-head girl shivered as her grip tighten around Izuku's sleeve, "Will we really be able to hold out until All Might arrives? If he does come…Will he be all right?"

"COME BACK HERE, YOU!" A voice of the shark-like villain roared from below, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"BIG CATCH! BIG CATCH! BIG CAAAATCH!" A chant break out around the ship, signaling that they have it surrounded as Kinoko shiver with a soft whimper until a low mumble snap her out and she look up to see the nerd mumbling with hand on his lip.

"She's right…" Midoriya muttered, "They must have calculated some way to defeat All Might…I can't think of any other reason…Why do they want to kill him? Because he's been a deterrent against villains…Against evil…? Or is it just because he's called the symbol of peace? That can't be it. It must run deeper…But then, what could it be? Their motive…Their impetus…Their reason…" He brought his hand down as his head lift up, "Anyway, if those bastards have some trick to take down All Might, then…Then right now, we…Right now, we have only one course of action!" His eyes blazing up with determination, "We fight to win!"

"B-But how are we going to do that?" Kinoko asked worriedly.

"Those down there…" Izuku peeked over the guardrail to see swimming villains, "They're clearly all about underwater battle…"

"So they must have known about the layout of USJ beforehand and gathered people with that in mind, huh?" Tsuyu hummed with index finger on her lip.

"Exactly!" The hero nerd nodded, "They stocked up information for the attack! But for a bunch of guys who prepared so meticulously, there's something awfully odd about their behavior…" He looked at the frog girl, "In an underwater zone of combat, Asui…Tsuyu! You're able to move freely! It's your strength! So why would they put you there?" The trio stares at him in silence for a moment.

"Continue at your preferred pace." Tsuyu said.

"O-Oh…" Kinoko seems to realize something.

"So in other words, they don't know what the students' quirks are!" Izuku deduced.

"It's true." The frog girl agreed, "I'm a frog so I know getting tossed into that fire zone wouldn't have looked fun for me."

"It's because they don't have intel on our quirks that they separated us and their strategy now is to assault us with sheer numbers." Midoriya glanced at the villains, "They've got us beat both in numbers and experience. We have only one key to victory. Our one advantage is that they have no clue what our quirks can do! They haven't tried coming aboard ship! That also substantiates my hypothesis."

"…I can leap fairly high." Tsuyu decided to give her fellow students more details about her quirk, "I can clamber up walls. My tongue can lash out up to a length of twenty meters. And I can inflate my stomach outwards…It's lined with poisonous mucus…Well, not really poisonous so much as somewhat stinging, and I can…Secrete it. The latter two are probably near useless so you can forget those."

"I half-expected all of that, but you're pretty strong." Izuku blinked.

"Um, as you two know my quirk allows me to produce spores." Kinoko said meekly, "I can create a spores that can put some to sleep…Or poison them, ranging from hallucinating to…Um…" She gulped nervously, "And my spores can grow mushroom rapidly in any size on any bodies it touch…" She covered her red face with left hand as they stared at her, "S-S-Sorry, it's pretty much useless right now because the villains can avoid them by diving underwater."

"I-It's okay, it can't be helped." Izuku said, "It's pretty strong anywhere but fire and flood zone." He glanced at his fist, "My power is extremely strong, but…Once I use it, my bones crack and fracture…Think of it as kind of a glass cannon." They turned to stare at the glue-like giant student, "W-W-What about you, um…"

"…" The giant fished out an student id from his gym uniform, pointing at a name under his picture. It read Bondo Kojiro. He tucked it away after they checked his name then he pours some glue fluids out from four of his seven eyes into his cupped hands. He mold it into a large ball then stick to the wall and simply point at it as it harden faster.

"Ah, your quirk is some kind of glue…" Izuku analyzing the glue ball, "Cemedine, right?" Bondo nodded his head, "And it hardened pretty faster…How fast?" Three fingers, "It's pretty useful for trapping villains…" The nerd touch the hardened glue ball, "And very dense." He rubbed his chin, "Does it dissolve in water?" Bondo tapped its chin with his right elbow on left hand in deep thought before he point at the ball then held five fingers up, "If it's thick then it will last for five minutes in water before it dissolve?" He guessed and the giant nodded his head.

"GET OUT THERE!" A voice snarled from the below and the ship suddenly rock violently then it slowly sink at snail pace. "Let's end this farce!"

"…Bondo!" Izuku sharply turned to the giant, "Quick! Make many glue balls as much as you can!"

"W-Why?" Kinoko asked him.

"I think I get a plan…" Izuku said calmly as he ignored the shark-like villain's gloat, "The moment your enemies are confident of their victory, that is your chance. All Might said that once on Jounetsu Tairiku." The mushroom girl notice that his hand was trembling, "In order to win, there's no other way. Listen…" He explained his plan to the group as fast as he can.

* * *

Itsuka grit her teeth, thrusting her palm upward to her enemy's chin and before it land, she immediately enlarge the same hand to increase the impact as the grunting villain fly back with a jerk. Behind her, a steel student, named Tetsutetsu, deliver a haymaker punch and it strike a villain's face while a crow-head student, Tokoyami, attack several villains with his dark quirk. Vlad King was also with them as he captured few villains with his blood quirk. The orange-haired girl has been worrying about Izuku since this mist villain scattered them across the USJ and she really hope that Izuku won't do something stupid. She duck under a random villain's roundkick and she immediately sweep his leg out under him then smash him out with large hammer fists.

* * *

Hagakure Toru is usually a upbeat and cheerily girl but right now, she is extremely annoying and furious. Not because of the villain raid, but because of this one irritated guy and this person is Mineta! When the mist villain scatter them with his wrap quirk, she end up with Shoko and Mineta in middle of a zone, surrounding by villains and no one know that she was there, thank to her quirk. At first, she was afraid for her classmates until Shoko make a quick work of them with just her ice ability without break a sweat and she was in awe, this dual-wielder girl was actually holding back the whole time and she's so curious how powerful she is…And then this imp start to cry loud enough to draw more villains in, babbling inaudible.

"A-All Might will stop these idiots!" Mineta wailed at first then he babble that there's no hope after few minutes, "We're gonna die here! We should have stay in one spot and wait for pro hero to come and get us!"

'Good idea!' Toru thought sarcastically, let the villains overtake them with unknown amount of number and let Shoko do all the work!

"I-I-I'm not going to die before I touch tits and ass!" Mineta whispered to himself, unawake of a fact that Toru was there, as he stare intently at Shoko's rear with overflowing tears. "Dammit, I'm going for it…" The midget reaches out to her rear, only to trip on his face and he look down confusingly. Did he trip over something? He looks up to Shoko's back again and…

'How the hell did this perverted bastard get in?' Toru tripped the sobbing midget again as soon as he attempt to outright molesting the unawake dual-haired girl while rambling about his reason to become a hero, 'Just to be popular with girls and objectify them? I fucking hate these guys like that.' She kept tripped the perverted boy over and over each time he try to grope Shoko and she's really glad that Midoriya end up in her class instead of this disgusting imp.

* * *

"Hey, let's get up there." A sea-themed villain grunted out as the ship sunk halfway under water.

"No, just wait a bit." A deep-fish villain replied, "We don't know what their quirks are and…" A scream draw their attention and the villains look up to see a green-haired boy climb on top of the guardrail, screaming his head off before he leap off.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Izuku screamed out, causing one villain to snicker.

"Yep, nothing special." The villain with trident snickered, "Once he hits the water, we'll rip 'im up…"

"DELAWARE!" The green-haired boy flicked his middle finger at the lake with a roar, "SMASH!" The lake explode violently and the villains cried out in shock as the manmade whirlpool swirl them around toward the eye of the whirlpool. "TSUYU! BONDO!" Bondo jump offboard with Tsuyu and Kinoko on his back as the frog girl catch the falling nerd with her tongue and the glue student toss over dozen of wet glue balls everywhere.

"W-We're getting pulled in!" A shark-like villain tried to swim against the current but it kept push him toward the center.

"What the hell is that?!" The fish villain attempted to remove the glue substance off his chest but it stick on and the villains also have glue balls sticking together. Before they know it, the villains find themselves stuck together, holding up by the glue, and the weight drag them down under water.

"W-When you strike the surface of a body of water with sufficient force, it'll spread out, and then converge back into the center." Izuku muttered.

"Quite the roundup arrest." Tsuyu said with tongue out as Bondo land in the water, "For the time being, we've toppled the first hurdle." The frog girl kick her legs to push the giant toward to the edge of the lake.

"It was very lucky we beaned all of them…" Midoriya climbed out of the water as soon as their feet find their way to the swallow surface, "That was an insane gamble we took back there…Normally you'd think they would have had bunch of people hiding underwater…" It went on for a while.

"Stop that mumbling, Midoriya, it's scaring me." The frog girl said bluntly, "Anyway, shouldn't we be deciding what to do next?"

"You're right…" The nerd nodded at her as they helped Kinoko and Bondo getting out of the lake and onto the shore. "I suppose for the time being, our number one priority should be calling for help. If things go our way, we can just follow the waterside to the exit, avoiding the central plaza altogether."

"Oh yeah, Aizawa-sensei is at the plaza holding back that giant group of villains." Tsuyu muttered.

"Sensei is naturally planning to keep them under control, but…" Izuku nursed his hand, "It's not a stretch to thin he flew into action in order to protect us and is overextending himself as a result."

"Wait, are you saying we should…" Kinoko looked at him worriedly, Bondo glance between them worriedly with fidgeting fingers and Tsuyu croaked.

"I'm not saying we jump into the fray, if that's what you're thinking." He looked at the trio behind him, "Let's just see if they have any openings and relieve at least a little of sensei's burden…" The group carefully makes their way to the center plaza.

* * *

Once they have reach the edge of the plaza from the flood zone, the shaken group froze at the sight of Aizawa lying under a giant black creature. "Tell the symbol of peace he's wanted by artificial human, Noumu." The paled man crackled sadistically, "You can erase quirks. A respectable ability, but there's nothing to it in the end. After all, when faced with overwhelming might, you might as well be quirkless in that situation." Aiwaza's free arm twitch before Noumu snap his left arm like a twig and lift the scruffy man's head then smash it against the hard ground.

"W-W-W-What are w-w-we're gonna do…" Kinoko covered her mouth shakily but she never get any response from her fellow students.

"Shigaraki Tomura." The mist figure formed behind the paled man.

"Kurogiri." The paled man, Shigaraki, glanced over his shoulder, "Then are Thirteen and Vlad dead?"

"I have incapacitated Thirteen." Kurogiri said, "However, I'm afraid the students whom I could not scatter impeded me…And he was therefore able to escape with his life."

"Huh, huuh, huuuuh?" Shigaraki turned to him with shaken anger, "Kurogiri, you…If you can't be a proper warp gate, then our plans've crumbled…There's no doubt that if they throw dozens of pros at us, we can't win…" He bring his hands up with a moan, "It's game over…Aaah, game over…For now." He sighed, "Shall we hop back?"

"Does that mean they'll leave?" Kinoko whispered softly.

"Yes, but this is a tad unnerving…" Tsuyu glanced at Midoriya.

"Yeah, they came and did practically nothing…" Midoriya bit his lip as he tried to figure these villains out, "And just like that, they're pulling back?"

"Actually, before that…" Shigaraki slowly turn his torso slightly, "Why don't we use this opportunity to take…" Suddenly, the paled man was right in front of the shocked group with outstretching hand, "The symbol of peace's pride down a notch!" Before they can react, his hand was right on Kinoko's face and nothing happen. "…You really are a cool guy…" He glanced over his head to see Aizawa staring at him with blazing eye, "Eraserhead." The creature smash his head down again.

"Le…LET GO OF HER!" Izuku jump into action, swinging his fist at the paled man.

"Noumu." The paled man uttered and there was a deafening smash.

"Eh…" Izuku blinked at his unbroken arm before he discovers that he was standing in front of the black creature with his fist on its torso.

"Well, whatever, kid…" Shigaraki shrugged as the creature was about to attack the boy while Tsuyu's tongue lash out toward the nerd before he hear a loud crash, following by flying metal doors.

" **HAVE NO FEAR."** The smokescreen parted away to reveal All Might with a furious expression on his face, **"FOR I HAVE COME!"**

"A-All Might!" A student cried out near the gateway.

" **I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach…"** All Might's eyes take a quick study around the area as several students cried out in relief, **"So I cut the principal's long story short and decided to come check on you all. I happened upon young Iida on my way here…Thank to him, I heard the gist of what happened."** His eyes zoomed onto Shigaraki's group, **"And now you've really made me angry…Seeing just how frightened you made all the kids…Seeing how desperately my pupils were giving it their all…However…It's for that reason my chest is welling with pride! IT'S ALL RIGHT NOW…"** He tore his necktie off with a deep scowl, **"FOR I'M HERE!"**

"We were waiting for you, hero." Shigaraki mocked, "Or should I say, you 'hero' trash…" The villains were about to make their move but All Might vanish from their sights and the henchmen suddenly black out as All Might appeared at Aizawa's side.

" **I apologize, Aizawa."** The number one hero picked Aizawa up to see the stage of his injuries as the henchmen's bodies hit the ground and his eye sharply turn on the paled man's group. In a flash, All Might scooped Izuku's group up in one go and place them near the stairway to the entrance as he put Aizawa down gently. **"Head toward the entrance, you guys. I have to leave Aizawa with you! He's unconscious, so hurry!"**

"Aah, it's no good…" The paled man moaned with shivering shoulders, it turn out that a dismembered hand have fall off his face during the hero's speedy rescue. He shakily pick the hand up, "I'm sorry…Father…" He attached it to his face, "He took the opportunity to hit you while he was saying them…Haha-hah…" He rambled quietly, "He wasn't as fast as I expected…Could it be our intel was true after all…? About how you're weakening…"

"All Might, stay back!" Midoriya warned his idol, "That villain with the brain matter! One for…I mean, when I punched him, it wasn't enough power to break my arm but he still didn't even budge! He must be the one who…"

" **Midoriya, my boy."** All Might flashed him his grin with peace sign over his right eye, **"It's all right!"** In a flash, he charge toward the villain group with crossed arms, **"CAROLINA…"** The creature lunge at the number one hero, **"SMASH!"** His swinging arms hit the creature but it didn't affect the creature at all and the number one hero quickly duck under the roaring creature's swings. **"I can't believe it. My blows aren't working at all!"** He drive a fist into the creature but like before, it barely affect the creature.

"Look no further than the beast's amazing Shock Absorption ability." Shigaraki bragged, "If you want to deal Noumu any damage. It'd be more effective if you sloooowly and steadily scooped out his guts…Though him letting you do that is a different story."

" **Thank for telling me!"** All Might spun around to the creature's back then wrap his arms around its torso, **"If that's all it takes, then don't worry! It'll be a cinch!"** He lift the creature backward in a suplex hold, slamming the creature on its back and everything explode.

While everything was going down, Midoriya watch on worriedly because he knows something…He knows that All Might was running on fumes and he don't know if it's enough to take care of these villains…

" **GUH!"** All Might grunted out as Noumu's fingers dug into his chest, the creature was right under him within a black mist on ground.

"You planned to drive him deep into the concrete and seal his movements, right?" The paled man chuckled, "But you wouldn't have been able to seal him for long anyway! Noumu is the same power level as you! Isn't it great, Kurogiri? He handed us the perfect chance on a siver platter!" He leered at the downed hero, "This was your first mistake…You'd better be ready for some pain!"

"I certainly do have blood and organs inside of me, so it will be a touch displeasurable, but…" Kurogiri looked over All Might as he struggled to pry the creature's fingers off, "I'll gladly endure it if it's handed out by a man of your stature. It was Noumu's duty to restrain your dizzying speed so that I could open a gate while you were in that prone state. It is now my duty to eviscerate you."

Midoriya suddenly charge toward to the villains after he handed Aizawa off to Bondo, he can't let these villains take All Might out, not like that! There are so many things he want to learn from his idol! "All Might!"

' **Midoriya, my boy!'** All Might grunted out as Kurogiri spread his mist out toward the running boy, **'Don't rush in like always…'**

"OUTTA THE FUCKING WAY!" A voice roared out of nowhere before Kurogiri quickly avoid a massive explosive, "DEKU!" Kurogiri barely register it when someone grab his metal collar before it slam him down onto the ground, revealing Katsuki on top of him. At same time, Noumu's right side become frozen by ice.

"I heard about you bastards' plan." Shoko stepped into their view with blank expression as Shigaraki barely dodged Kirishima's swing, "About each of your roles in your scheme to kill All Might."

"Shit!" Kirishima quickly backpedaling away from the paled villain, "I had him!"

"No funny business out of you, fucking shadow-ass mobling!" Katsuki dug her heel into the metal collar with psycho grin.

"The symbol of peace won't go down as easy as you clowns." Shoko said flatly.

"Kacchan…" Izuku stood behind them, "Everyone!"

" **A freeze attack?"** All Might felt Noumu's grip loosen up as his eyes gaze at Shoko in a distance, **'Was that you, young Todoroki? She has so much precision she was able to freeze him without catching me in it! Thank you, my girl!'** All Might break himself free, leaping away from the creature.

"…" The paled leader stared at the group, "You pinned down our revolving door…Well now…This is quite the pinch…"

"Just as I thought, this prick was never all that sharp." Katsuki glanced down at Kurogiri with a smug smirk, "That bit on your body you use to get all misty and warp-gatey just got sealed, motherfucker! You gonna tell me you don't use that warp-gate to hide your true body!? Huh?!" The mist villain remain silent, "If the shadow-mist were your true form and you had no actual body then why would you have called any attack dangerous?" A twitch, "Don't you move!" She pushed her hand down onto the villain's body, "The second you so much as twitch, I'll load you with a nice little explosion right here, right now!"

"Not a very heroic line there…" Kirishima glanced over his shoulder.

"We've been cornered, and what's more, you're all nearly unscathed." Shigaraki muttered, "Man, I have to hand it to the kids these days…At this rate, the villain alliance will be a laughingstock!" He glanced at the creature, "Noumu, go ahead and finish explosion chick over there. We're rescuing our revolving door." The creature slowly stand up as its body snap in half from the ice and it slowly twitching toward the group.

"Wait, how is he moving?!" Izuku's eyes widened along with the other, "Didn't half of his body snap away?!"

" **Stand back, all of you!"** All Might threw his right hand out, **"Wasn't his quirk a Shock Absorption?!"**

"I never said that was the full extent of his abilities." The paled man said as the creature regenerate itself, "As you can see, he's also got Super Regeneration." The creature lunged, "Noumu is a human sandbag artificially crafted to the height of physical fitness in order to withstand your hundred percent." All Might act faster and in a blink, Katsuki find herself toss over to Izuku's side.

"Kacchan?!" Izuku pulled a double-take, "Y-You dodged him!? Wow!"

"No, you fucking idiot." Katsuki stared on with widened eyes as the smokescreen clear up to reveal All Might with cross guard, revealing that he took the creature's blow after he tossed the girl to safety.

" **Do you know not mercy?"** All Might said.

"We had no choice." The paled man replied and he started to blame the students for acting violent toward his allies then ramble on crazily as All Might was half-listening, trying to hold some blood in his mouth. "The symbol of peace? Give me a break!" All Might focused again, "You're nothing more than a bludgeon of oppression yourself! Violence only breeds more violence. And once we kill you, that'll be made known to the world!"

" **You're mad."** All Might brought his hands down, **"You oughtta keep your antisocial viewpoints to yourself. Besides, be straight with me. You just want to get in your kicks."**

"You saw through me so quickly." Shigaraki mocked.

"It's three vs. five." Shoko spoke up.

"And Kacchan exposed the shadow guy's weak point!" Izuku clenched his fist.

"These guys are outrageous but if we give All Might some support, then we'll send them packing no problem!"

" **NO!"** All Might barked, **"Please escape!"**

"But if I hadn't come to support you earlier, it'd have been bad." Shoko flexed her hand.

"All Might, you've got blood…" Midoriya whispered lowly to his idol, "And shouldn't you already be out of time…"

" **Right you are, Todoroki, my girl!"** All Might closed his fist with a snap, **"Thanks a ton! But now I'll be okay! All you need to do is watch a pro show you how it's done!"** He took a deep breath with closed eyes as the paled villain rush toward the students and his eyes snap open with pure intent that nearly blow everyone away. With a burst of speed, All Might's fist meet Noumu's fist with a booming shockwave.

"I told you before…" Shigaraki hopped away from the group to Kurogiri's side, "He has shock absorption."

" **I'm aware!"** The number one hero grinned before he deliver a barrage of punches as it create a storm that nearly send everyone away from the brawler, **"It's shock absorption, not total nullification! It must have a limit, no!? He was made to withstand my full power? In that case, I'll just give it more than hundred!"** The blows become blurry and the awestruck students can't see his punches at all. **"A hero is someone who smashes through every obstacle life puts his way! Do you know of what I speak, villain!?"** He pull his left fist back then smash it against the creature with a battle cry, **"PLUS ULTRA!"** Noumu flew through the glass ceiling and out into the sky with a bellow.

"W-W-What is this, a comic book?" Kirishima gaped, "It's like he pounded the shock absorption out of him…"

" **I really have gotten weaker."** All Might stretched his arms out with few swings, **"In my heyday, it'd have take five good punches, tops…Now I threw more than three hundred of the suckers!"** He grinned at the villain as the paled man shake with fury, **"Now then, villain. We both want to put an end to this dance of ours quickly, don't we?"**

"You used cheats…" Shigaraki moaned angrily, "You've gotten weaker? You lie…We're totally overpowered! How dare you lay a hand on my Noumu…There's no way you're any weaker now! Did he…Did he lie to me?!"

" **What's the matter?"** All Might decided to bluff as his time start to running out, **"Where'd your bravado go?! What happened to clearing the game? Try it if you can!"**

"Uwooooah!" The paled man cried out furiously as the number one hero take one step closer to them.

"Shigaraki Tomura, please calm yourself." Kurogiri said gently to his leader, "If you look more closely, you can clearly see the damage Noumu succeeded in dealing him." He glanced at the students, "It would appear the children are rearing away. It's true that reinforcements are certain to make their appearance in mere minutes. However, I tender the proposal, Shigaraki, that if you and I combine our efforts, there might still be ample chance to murder him."

"…Yeah…You're right…" Shigaraki muttered calmly as if something flick a switch inside him, "Totally…Utterly…On the nose…After all this trouble…How could we fail to defeat the final boss?"

The group of students was starting to retreat until Shoko notice something, "Midoriya?" She gazed at the mumbling nerd and the next thing she know, Midoriya suddenly throw himself at the two villains as soon as they get closer to All Might.

"DEKU!" Katsuki's eyes widened, what the hell is this idiot thinking?!

'So fast…' Shigaraki's eye widened at the boy's speed.

"LET GO OF ALL MIGHT!" Midoriya roared, he can feel a familiar feeling of his leg bone broke but he ignore it. Kurogiri quickly bring his wrap gate up to redirect the boy's punch and the paled villain reach out to him.

"There won't be a second chance!" The paled villain said gleefully, only to cry out in pain as a bullet hit the side of his hand and both villains quickly retreat away from them.

" **So they've finally arrived!"** All Might twisted his head around to see the staff at the entrance.

"Sorry, pardners." The cowboy hero hoisted his smoking gun up, "We're regrettably late."

"Class 1-B President Iida Tenya!" The robot-like student called out with pro heroes around him, "Reporting for duty!"

"Aaah, they came, they came!" The paled man screamed childishly, "Game over, game over! Our game over screen! Back to the drawing…" Rain of bullets fall upon them, courtesy of the cowboy, and Kurogiri attempt to wrap themselves out but he feel a tug behind his back.

"Wha…" Kurogiri looked back to see injured space hero with his black hole out but it wasn't fast enough to capture the villains as Kurogiri teleported them out.

"We'll get you next time, symbol of peace…" The paled man growled deadly before he vanish in the mist then it disappear.

"Ngh…" Midoriya pushed himself up from the ground with low head, "…I was…completely useless…"

" **That's not true, young one."** He looked up to All Might as his disguise drop down, the smokescreen block his true form from the students. "If you hadn't given me those precious seconds then my head would be rolling right now. You saved me once again, squirt." He chuckled softly at Izuku's teary happy face with dripping snots.

"Midoriya, you all right?!" Kirishima run toward them with concern.

'Kirishima, my boy, your kind heroic spirit shines as brightly as ever!' Yagi become alerted, 'But not now, my boy, not now! Wait, go back! You'll discover my secret!' He was thankfully saved by rising cement wall.

"We want to check all of the students for injuries, so we'll have everyone gather in front of the gate." Cementoss lifted his hands up, "Leave the injured to the care of your senseis."

"Yeah, of course!" The red-haired boy clenched his fists with a nod, "Roger that!" He run off to join the group.

"Thanks, you really saved my hide, Cementoss." Yagi released his breath as the cement hero walk up to them.

"I'm a fan of yours too, All Might." Cementoss smiled, "Now let's keep your true form hidden and head toward the infirmary. But do try not to overdo it so much next time."

"If I hadn't gone that far, I'd be a dead man." The skinny man wiped some blood off his shrunken cheek, "That's how formidable these new enemies are…" He glanced down at Izuku before he notice his stage, "Oh, he passed out."

* * *

Izuku's eyes flutter open and he notice All Might lying in a medical bed next to him. "All Might…"

"Midoriya, my boy, how you feeling?" Yagi sits up with a groan after he talked about his time limit with Recovery Girl.

"I'm fine, what about you…" Midoriya asked before someone enter the room and he look up to see a detective.

"All Might, long time no see!" The detective smiled.

"Tsukauchi, is that you?!" Yagi spit some blood out, "So you showed up, too, huh?!"

"A-All Might!" Izuku glanced between them worriedly, "You…He…He know your true form?!"

"That's right!" The skinny man nodded, "It's a-okay! Why, you ask? For he is Tsukauchi Naomasa, the police officer with whom I am best friends!"

"Ha, what kind of introduction is that?" Naomasa chuckled at his best friend, "Sorry to be coming at you so suddenly, but I need your testimony about the villains especially…" All Might stop him to ask him about the students and pro heroes, which he revealed that the students are fine, aside Midoriya Izuku, and about Aizawa's injuries and Thirteen's stage, which wasn't life-threatening now. Vlad King only get out of it with few minor injuries. Izuku listen to them before Yagi praise the students for their action in the crisis then they give the detective their testimonies. "Thank you." Naomasa closed his notepad with a smile as he make his way out, "Yagi, we should get some drinks and do a little catch up."

"Ah, sure!" Yagi waved at his friend as the cop leave the room and they were able to discuss a bit about the recently events for a good few minutes until Midoriya was cleared to leave. They told him that the school will be closed tomorrow and it'll resume the day after that.

* * *

"I'm glad that you're okay." Itsuka sighed to herself as she walked at Izuku's side through the hallway, it have been a couple day after the USJ attack and the school open up again as if it haven't happened at all. "But what you did was so reckless and you are so lucky that you just get out of it with a broken leg! If it wasn't for Recovery Girl, your mother and I will be completely worried about you…"

"I-I-I-I know…" Izuku rubbed his neck embarrassingly, "You and mom already scolded me about that after I got back and all day yesterday…But I can't just stand by and do nothing while they were going to attack All Might."

"…Ugh…" Itsuka rubbed her forehead annoyingly, "You are going to give me either a grey hair or heart attack, one of these day." Honestly, she thought the slime incident was going to be one time thing and she pray to any deities that listening to her that it'll be over for now until the graduation. They enter the classroom and then take their seats while some girls check on Izuku out of concern since he was the only one who has serious injury.

"Morning." Aizawa walked in with bandages, wrapping from head to toes, and he have his arms in slings.

"Aizawa-sensei, you're back already!" Most students cried out in shock.

"You're all right!" Mina said.

"Can you really call that 'all right'?" Ochaco said worriedly.

"Don't concern yourselves over me." Aizawa stood in front of the podium, "First…Your homeroom teacher have recovered from the injuries and will start today, along with an assistant teacher."

"Assistant teacher?" Kaoruko blinked, "Why?"

"So please welcome your homeroom teacher and assistant teacher." The mummy ignored the blue girl as the door slide open and two people enter the room with different expression on their faces.

'…Wait…' Izuku stared at his teachers with comically widened eyes.

"Hello, class, my name is Sosaki Shino." A young woman, with brown eyes, red whiskers marking under her eyes and red hair styled into three bangs, smiled at the students. She wear a metallic cat-like ears gear, a red cheer-like uniform with a golden bell, thigh-high boots with fur, a pair of large cat-like claws and a red tail. "Mandalay of Wild, Wild Pussycats. That is my first year of teaching and I'm looking forward to teach you the heroic foundation so please be kind to me." She gestured at the dejected assistant teacher, "Please introduce yourself to the class."

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing it…" The assistant teacher muttered annoyingly.

"It's either that or five hundred hours of community services to repay the da…" Shino smiled.

"Hello, I'm Takeyama Yu!" The voluptuous young woman threw out a arm pump with a forced smile, she was wearing her familiar outfit. "MT. Lady! Nice to meetcha! I'm gonna help Sosaki-sensei out with some paperwork…" She muttered under her breath lowly, "Ugh, paperworks, I fucking hate them…" She gaze at the classroom with another sigh until she notice something that stick out like a red thumb, "Oh? Only one boy?"

"Now I'll be leaving." Aizawa walked toward the door.

'PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!' Midoriya pleaded to the mummy with his eyes, he was getting comfortable with the classroom because he was not the only male in the room and if this teacher leave…'AIZAWA-SENSEI!' The mummy slowly close the door with his bandaged head facing the shaking boy and Izuku swear that he saw a shit-eating grin behind the bandage wrap just right before it closed with a firm click. 'NOOOOOOO! COME BACK!'

"Now, I have an announcement." The telepath heroine clapped her hands together, Yuuei's sports festival is approaching in few weeks!"

Izuku barely listen to his homeroom teacher's announcement as he panicking mentally, why in the world is he in all-female class and will he survive his class or die from sheer embarrassment! 'WHY ME?!'

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of LC! Love it? Hate it?**

 **It has been a very crazy week for Izuku and that was just the first week of high school! And to make it more crazier is that he is the only boy in class with two female teachers! Poor fella, it's gonna be a hard and long year for him!**

 **As you all know that it follow pretty close to the cannon like I have mentioned in the top AN but there are some changes here and there like…**

 **Itsuka is Izuku's childhood friend who is kinda overprotective, even when they are in high school! At same time, we just found out that Katsuki have a secret crush on Izuku and her reason for bullying Izuku. Like it? Hate it?**

 **Few characters that were supposed to be in other schools ended up in U.A. like Camie, Habuko and Kashiko! Just to fill the seats and at same time, I don't think I have seen any stories that have them socialize with Midoriya Izuku.**

 **Awata Kaoruko have been deaged to filled a remaining seat…Why her? Just because.**

 **Sosaki Shino and Yu Takeyama become the teachers of the class 1-A! I know some of you will say, 'Why not Midnight?'…Well…Do you want me to kill Izuku right away?! He won't survive a week with Midnight as his homeroom teacher!**

 **Quirks and personalities: While there are not a lot of details on the '1-B' girls, I'm trying my best with them and I believe that some detail of quirks fit them. Hope you all like it…For their personalities, it's same like quirks and I honestly don't know anything about the chicks who have appeared in anime (Kashiko for example) since I only read manga and I'm just taking them off the wiki. Like I said, most characters will be OOC but hey, it's pretty much limited and I'm doing my best with limited knowledge.**

 **Battle Trial: I know that some people would say that Shoko can easily take the hero team out with one-shot move. Shoko lost the match is because she was holding back since her partner was there and she also underestimates Izuku's team. If she was on her own, she would easily go all out and take the heroes out in a clear swoop.**

 **Will Izuku try his best not to die from anxiety and survive this class? What will he face in high school? Sports Festival? Training? Romance? Wait, what, romance, isn't it too soon? Whose idea was it to put Izuku in a all-female class?! Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into the boiler.**


	2. Sport Festival Is Here!

**Thank you for reviews and feedbacks!**

 **Obviously, I can't answer your questions right now since I'm away on world trip.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter of LC!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sport Festival Is Here!**

* * *

The bell ring in the classroom, ending the fourth period, and the students get up as soon as Cementoss bid farewell. Only one student does not get up and it's no other than Midoriya Izuku, the only boy in all-female class. The boy have his head down on the desk, muttering 'why me' over and over until Itsuka appear at his side, pat his hair gently with an understanding smile.

"Izuku, how you holding up?" Itsuka asked.

"F-F-Fine…" Izuku looked up to her with a sigh, "I-It's just that…"

"I understand." The orange-haired smiling girl removed her hand from his hair, it's a shock that both homeroom and assistant teachers are female and Izuku is truly now the only male in class. "At least Midnight isn't your homeroom sensei." There's a silver lining in cloud.

"…Y-Y-Yeah…" The sweating nerd gulped before he notice that some girls were talking eagerly about the upcoming sport festival that will take place in few weeks from now. "Wow, everyone's so pumped."

"Yeah, because everyone knows that if you stand out during the sport festival, you'll get some attention from pro and a lot of offers." Itsuka glanced at the group, "That sure will get you fired up."

"Of course, but…" Izuku glanced at his childhood friend nervously.

"Deku, Kendo…" Both friends turned to Ochaco before she lift her head up to reveal a evil grin with dangerous glint in her eyes, a dark aura surround her. "Let's crush it. The sport festival."

"WHOA, YOUR FACE, URARAKA!" Izuku yelped, "YOUR FACE!"

"What's up with her?" Mina raised her eyebrow, "Uraraka's being, kinda, not Uraraka."

"GUYS!" Ochaco pumped her fist up with every word, "I'M! GONNA! GO FOR IT!"

"Your character is going up, up and away." Setsuna sweatdropped nervously, what in the world is happening to this sweet girl?! Izuku and Itsuka trade worried look with each other.

* * *

"For money?" Itsuka walked with Ochaco and Izuku to cafeteria, "You wanna be a hero for the money?"

"Yeah, I guess, ultimately." The gravity girl scratched her head bashfully, "Man, sorry, I know it sounds lame." She cupped her burning cheeks, "Like I'm not being pure as a hero. I'm embarrassed!"

"Well, though it is unexpected…" Midoriya peeked out from Itsuka's side, "Is it for comfortable life or…?"

"I'm working at our construction company, but…" Ochaco ran hands across her hairs, "There's just no real work out there, so we're flat broke. I probably shouldn't telling anyone about things like this, but…"

"Construction?" Itsuka blinked.

"With a quirk like yours, if you could get permission anywhere, it'd be super economical." The nerd cupped his chin.

"I know, right?!" Ochaco shoot her fingers at him, "That's what I told my dad! But…" She can remember her dad telling her something when she was little before she look into their eyes firmly, "I'm going to become a hero and earn money, without fail and I'm going to give my mom and dad the easy life they deserve!" The childhood friends felt impressive with her goal and Itsuka was about to say something.

" **OOH!"** All Might suddenly appeared right around the corner as they jumped up in air, **"THERE YOU ARE, MIDORIYA, MY BOY! Would you care to…"** He lift up a wrapped bento up with right hand on his chest, **"Eat your rice with me?"**

"You sound like a teenage girl!" The gravity girl spit-laughing at the sight.

"Sure…" Izuku blinked slowly before he gave the girls a wave as he joins All Might for lunch and the girls resume their walk.

"What's going on with Deku?" Ochaco asked Itsuka.

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders, "It probably has something to do with his action during the USJ attack…Or he might take some interest in him because of their super strength." She didn't notice that Shoko was standing in front of her in the line or a flick of her eyes.

"Hey, Itsuka, I want to ask you something." The gravity girl grabbed her lunch tray with Itsuka.

"Shoot." The martial artist nodded.

"What make you want to be a hero?" Ochaco asked curiously.

"That may sound a little cliche." Itsuka scratched her cheek with index finger slightly embarrassingly, "I always want to be one since I was little because I want to help people and stop villains from hurting any innocents. That's how it is…" She shrug her shoulders then she laughed lightly as some memories come to her, "You should have seen me back then, I always run around some playground, looking for 'bad guys' so I can stop them…That's how I met Izuku. He was being picked on by Bakugo and some kids so I just jump right in and stand up to them."

"Aw, that's so cute." The gravity girl can picture young Itsuka standing in front with crossed arms and stoic face on her face while young Deku sniffle behind her back. "I wonder why they were pick…Oh, never mind." She just remembered that Izuku's a late bloomer and they sat down at a empty lunch table to eat their lunch. "About the sport festival, do you think they…" They talked about sport festival and random topics until the end of lunch.

* * *

The school day have officially ended with a ringing of final bell and Izuku put his stuff away with a soft exhaling sigh, he can't wait to go home and lie down on his bed after today. He feel a little pressured from his conversation with All Might about the festival. He need to figure out how to make himself stand out to the world…

"Whooooa!" He looked up to see Ochaco taking a step back from the opened door bewilderingly, "WHAT THE HECK!?" Izuku snatch his backpack up then peek over her shoulder out of curiosity before his eyes nearly pop out, in front of Class 1-A is a mob of students and they were looking inside the room as if they were at some zoo exhibit.

"Why are they crowding around?" Camie wondered.

"They're scoping out the competition, fucking retard." Katsuki walked past her up to the crowd, "They wanna see the gang who came through the villain ambush. They're checking us out before the big battle, asshole."

"Wah, pres, she's being a meanie!" The wailing attractive blonde pulled the yelping boy in a tight hug, pressing her chest up against the side of his head.

"U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…" Izuku stuttered violently, red fill his body like a lobster. He's hugging a girl!

"…" Katsuki's eyebrow twitched with fury and she decide to take it out on the crowd in front of her, "It's pointless to try, so why don't you just fuck off, ya goddamn mob!"

"Bakugo…" Ibara looked at her back disapprovingly.

"I came to see what you kids are made of, true, but I didn't think you'd be this arrogant." A purple-haired teenager with sleepy eyes stepped out in front of the crowd as he rubbed his neck lazily, "Are all kids enrolled at the department of heroics this way? I'm a bit disillusioned. So that's it, huh?" He gazed at the fuming blonde, "There's lots of kids who wind up in the general education or other departments because they failed the heroics one." He tilted his head slightly, "Did you know that? Based on the results of the sports festival, people can be even come under review to be transferred to heroics. And the reverse is also a possible outcome…Scoping out the competition?" The sleepy boy snorted lightly, "If nothing else, a general ED kid like me is thinking…Hey, why don't I try pulling the rug out from under those heroics kids while they're on their high horses?" He jammed his hands into his pockets, "Consider it as a declaration of war."

'This kid is just as in your face…' Several female students thought together.

"HEY! YOU!" A male student suddenly jumps up with raised hand and scowl on his face, Itsuka immediately realize him from the USJ attack, Tetsutetsu. "I'm from Class B, we also were there at the USJ when it went down so why everyone gathering around in front of Class A?! WHAT THE HELL?! You all better not mess with Class B during the main event!"

"We're here to see if the rumors are true." A random student speak up somewhere from the mob, "That there's a guy with harem for class." The Class 1-A students blinked owlishly and Izuku raised his eyebrow puzzlingly.

"Yeah, we want to see what harem king look like." Another student said, "They said that he have some quirk that attracts women to him."

"A harem quirk? Don't be crazy! It's so obvious that someone bribed the person to put him in class with all female…"

"No, it's because he have some connection in high place…"

"What do you think he look like?"

"I heard that he's a bald bodybuilder…"

"No, he look like a nerd but with big…"

"…W-What the hell rumors is that?!" Jiro dropped her jaw, the students come here just because of a rumor, not because of the ambush?! "Who the fuck spread these rumors?!" There were a couple of sneezes somewhere within the mob and they glance at the source to see Mineta and Kaminari.

"…Actually, I think I know whose did it." Toru glared at the perverted student along with her classmates, she told them what happened during the ambush and let's say that the girls don't want to be near this guy ever…Some decided to stay away from him before this event when he tried to took Izuku's pant off for a stupid reason.

"…The fuck…" Katsuki gritted her teeth angrily, "You all think we're this type of bitches who giggle and fooling around with fucking Deku like shitty sluts when we are here to be fucking heroes? Whoever say these shits better not fucking cross me during the festival or I'm gonna fuck you up that you have to drink shits through a damn straw!" Her blazing eyes zoomed onto the shivering culprits before her eyes sharply turn to the mob, "You goddamn mob, fuck off and tell anyone that there is fucking no harem here! I mean, look at this fucking Deku!" She jabbed her thumb at Izuku as he squeaked out once everyone looked at him, "This fucker is a fucking wimp who keep lose his shits around bitches!"

"…Well, looks like the rumors were false…" Some students leaved with a mutter, "He look like he'll going to shrivel up."

"Totally not my type."

"Aw, that's kinda disappointing. But hey, did you see the knockers on this…"

"Let's check the Class 1-B out." The mob breaks apart to some relief…

"Oh, let me take a look insi…" Mineta inched closer to the classroom with drool, only to scream out as Katsuki kicked his crotch squarely, sending him flying down the hallway.

"Go fucking die!" The violent girl stomped away, leaving the classmates behind.

"So there were rumors about us going on around, huh?" Reiko drawled slowly.

"Mostly about Midori." Mina chuckled with hands on the back of her head, "But that's totally impossible. I mean, he's cute and adorable but he's hella shy that he can't make a move on girls until it's a villainess." She glanced at the said boy over her shoulder as he wait for Itsuka at the doorway with Ochaco

"Cute and adorable, eh?" Setsuna elbowed her with wiggling eyebrows.

"It's true." The pink girl smirked, "You would say the same thing." The green-haired girl opens her mouth for a moment then she closes it with a light hum.

"Itsuka, you ready to go?" Ochaco asked her as the said girl approached them.

"Yup." Itsuka waved at Yui as they leave the class and out of the building.

"Hey, wait up!" The trio noticed Pony jogging up to them with her bookbag and she stop in front of them. _"Izuku, I've been meant to ask you a favor but stuff keeps coming up."_ The American clapped her hands together with a timid smile, _"Can you teach me Japanese? I want to get better at it so I can chat with the girls and understand better."_

" _S-S-Sure, I will."_ Izuku nodded and Pony beamed at him.

" _Great!"_ The foreigner just blind-sided him with a glomp before she breaks it immediately as she fished her smartphone out with wide smile, "Phone number, trade!"

"What's up?" Itsuka asked Izuku curiously.

"Oh, she asked me if I can teach her Japanese and I agreed to help her out." Izuku answered as he exchanged numbers with happy horse-themed girl before his face turn red as soon as he realize his action, did he just exchanged numbers with a new girl just right after they met?! He had Itsuka and his parent as contacts.

"Oooh, trading digits?" Camie suddenly appeared at their side, nearly caused her classmates to jump out of their skin before she whip her phone out, "I want in. Here's my digits…"

"Ah, I haven't give my number to you and Deku." Ochaco snapped her fingers in realization before she take her phone out and share with Itsuka and the group.

'And there he go….' Itsuka sweatdropped at Izuku because the poor boy's mind just crashed from increasing his contact list. At least, he's making some friend…The martial artist don't understand why it bother her in a small way.

* * *

"I'm home, mom!" Izuku remove his shoes at the foyer as he locked the door behind him and the boy walk into the living room to see Inko on a home phone, wondering who she is talking to right now.

"Izu's home, I'm going to give the phone to him." Inko said happily before she hand it to the confusing boy, "It's your father."

"Dad?!" The hero nerd's eyes lit up before he take it from his smiling mother, "Hey, dad! It've been a while! How's Germany?"

" _Hey, kiddo!"_ A voice chuckled on the other line, _"It's nice so far but I don't get out around much because of the job. How are you? You doing alright? I just heard about the villain ambush from your mother and she said that you're okay but…"_

"Oh, I'm fine, perfectly fine!" Izuku waved it off, despite the fact that his father can't see him right now. "Everyone make it out safety and sound! The pro heroes were there and All Might was there to help us."

" _Ah, I see."_ His father exhaled out, _"I'm glad to hear that you're fine as you said and I should be thankful to these guys."_ There was a small pause before he sigh again, _"I'm still having hard time believing that you have a quirk now after all these years and you just got in Yuuei…Barely…And with a glass cannon quirk of yours."_ Izuku chuckle nervously, everyone kept calling it a glass cannon so much that he'll think they might name his quirk Glass Cannon.

"Yeah, me either." The hero nerd rubbed his head sheepishly, "T-They said that I'll be able to control it one day if I keep training and get better grip on this quirk."

" _If you say so."_ The voice hummed lightly, _"Anyway, how was your first week of high school there, aside this ambush. How are you doing in your class? Did you make any friends?"_

"O-O-Oh, it's really good so far and I make some friends." Izuku chuckled nervously with cold sweats, he hasn't told his parent about his class yet and there is no way he's going to tell them because they might tease him or become overprotective like before. He'll carry this secret to the grave or hold it out until the second year come around. Izuku talk to his father for a while, omitting some details about his class, then hand the phone back to his mother and went to his room to do some homework before dinner.

* * *

"Before we start play volleyball, we will do some little warm-up." Shino said as soon as her class gathers in front of her, wearing their gym uniforms. "Pair up, we will do twenty sit-up first then twenty push-up, following by toe-touch stretch."

"Midoriya, would you like to be partner with me?" The said boy nearly got startled when Ibara asked.

"S-Sure." Izuku blinked, he haven't interact with most of his classmates but it was pretty understandable because it's the second week of school and he want to put in some effort as the class president and fellow students. He was surprised that Ibara come up to him and ask him to be her partner, despite the lack of their interaction. "D-Do you want to start first or…?"

"You go first." She gestured at the mat and Izuku lie down as she kneels in front of his legs, holding them down. He starts his rep and after few sits, he becomes very awkward every time he look at her passive face. Is that where he says something or does he have to stay quiet and finish his rep? To be honest, that is his first time partnering up with someone for warm-up and he doesn't kn…"How are your legs?"

"…O-Oh, good." Izuku replied with a stutter as he perform his tenth sit-up, "I-I-It's healed completely, thank to Recovery Girl. All I-I-I did was just rest a-a-and take it easy for a day. T-Thank for asking." It was already healed the day before the school reopened after the USJ incident.

"That's good to hear that." Ibara nodded lightly, "I was worried if you feel some lingering pain in your legs…I'm glad you're healthy now." She paused as the nerd reached fifteen, "…Are you comfortable now?" Her comment draw a confusing blink from him, "With the class, are you comfortable now? I mean, you were very jittery last week, aside the heroic training and ambush…"

"…K-K-Kinda…" The stuttering nerd completed his rep then they switch their place, "I-I-I'm little comfortable b-b-because m-m-my friends are in o-o-our class but I'm…J-Jittery because t-that's how I am, like Itsuka said d-during my introduction…" He winced at a certain embarrassing memory.

"…You're odd." The vine-haired girl start her rep as her head get closer to his face and the blushing boy squeak out at their closeness, his eyes quickly avert to somewhere else from her. "You don't act like that during the heroic training and USJ incident so I assumed that it's your true personality."

"O-Oh, I-I guess it's because of some situations?" Izuku said lamely, "W-W-When I see someone in danger and need help, m-my body just move on its own…Um…Like hero. I-I-It's like I have a switch in my head and it just flick…You know?"

"…I think I can understand that." Ibara replied, appearing to be acceptable with his response. She stood up with him as soon as she completed her rep and she look down at him. "I hope we'll get along. So please be more comfortable around me."

"I-I'll try." He replied with a timid smile and she give him a gentle smile before they start their push-up reps.

* * *

The students exited their class for a little stretch between periods and the nerd reviewed some of his class notes to make sure that he understands the lesson. "Midoriya, right?" His head jolted up to the voice, revealing to be Shino as Yu collected some papers with a grumble.

"H-Hai, Tatsuma-sensei." Izuku confirmed with a timid nod.

"Can you please help us carrying some of the stack over there to the teacher's office?" She pointed at a stack of papers and some books.

"O-Oh, sure!" The nerd gets up then picked them up as his senseis took their stacks and he follows them out of the class. It was so quiet, aside idle chatters from some students as they walk past, until one of his senseis break it.

"Say, have we met before?" Yu narrowed her eyes at the green-haired boy, her brows furrowed heavily. This boy look so familiar but she can't put her finger on it.

"N-N-No, maybe y-y-y-you saw me in p-p-passing?" Izuku suggested.

"Maybe." The blond heroine gave him another glance then back to the hallway and the group walk for a bit until her head sharply jerk to him with a cry, her index finger pointed right into his face. "AH, YOU'RE THAT FOOLISH BOY FROM THE SLIME VILLAIN INCIDENT! THE ONE WHO RAN IN!"

"O-O-OH!" The widened-eyed nerd yelped. He didn't notice this woman there at this time because he was depressed at this time and didn't pay attention to the surrounding.

"Oh?" Shino arched her eyebrow at them calmly, "You two had met each other before?"

"In passing." Yu scowled, "There was a hostage situation, a villain possessed a female student with dangerous quirk and the pro heroes can't do anything about it because we don't have a quirk to counter her quirk at this time. This foolish stupid boy here…" She pointed at the gulping boy as he shuffled nervously, "Ran into the scene and throw himself on the villain to save this girl before All Might step in…What he did was so reckless and stupid because he don't have…Wait a second…" She blinked few times as she realized something before she slowly turn to the nervous boy, "I thought you said you're quirkless."

"Quirkless?" The telepath heroine blinked surprisingly.

"I-I-I-I-I'm l-l-l-l-late b-b-b-b-b-bloomer." Izuku scratched his head with free hand with shaking knees, a sheepish-nervous laugh escape his lip.

"Oh." The blonde woman stared at him for a moment before she looks away from him with a annoying huff, "But still, what you did was the most moronic and riskiest thing ever!" She throw a stink eye at him, "You better not do anything crazy again like this slime incident!"

'I already did…' The nerd gulped with a sweatdrop, it appears that she didn't get any report on the USJ ambush.

"If you ask me, I think that was brave of him." Shino said to Yu.

"Huh?" Yu gave her a strange look.

"He saw someone in danger and act on it, despite the fact that his quirk didn't manifested at this time." The redhead looked at Izuku with a kind smile, "One of commendable heroic traits. You'll make a splendid hero when you become pro hero."

"T-T-T-T-Thank you!" Izuku replied, tears flow out from his eyes comically like waterwork. That is the second time a hero praised him for his act and his homeroom sensei is so nice!

"Why the hell is he crying for?" Yu directed her strange look at the crying boy, all Shino did was just compliment him.

* * *

"G-G-Good morning, Midoriya." The said nerd turned around with a blink to see Kinoko.

"O-Oh, g-good morning, K-K-Komori." Izuku returned her greeting with a timid smile, "H-How are you?"

"I-I'm fine, thank you for asking." The mushroom-haired girl replied meekly before she dig into her bag, "I-I-I-I have something for you…" She take a small container out then hold it out to him, "I-I made some cookies a-as a token of gratitude for the other day…I just gave two boxes to Asui and Bondo early."

"F-F-For me?" The nerd glanced between the container and her timidly as she answered it with a nod, "R-Really, you sure?"

"Y-Yes, I insist." Kinoko nodded again and Izuku receive it sheepishly as she rub her left arm. "I-I-It's chocolate chip cookies by the way, I'm not sure if you have a preference but I hope you like them."

"A-Ah, no, I like chocolate chip cookies!" Izuku waved it off in rapid motion as he stow it into his bag, "I-I-I'll eat some at lunch…T-T-T-Then return your container after I wash it."

"T-T-Thank you." She gave him a small meek smile, "I…Um…" She quickly dip her head down, "Thank you again!"

"Y-Y-You don't have to thank me!" Izuku waved his hands comically.

Kinoko was going to tell him that she put some extra cookies in for him but that would be like telling him that she have developed a small crush on him after USJ incident.

* * *

" _A-Are you sure you want to s-s-s-start with b-basic?"_ Izuku asked Pony, they were sitting at table in school's library for one-on-one tutoring. Few books and notebooks sprawling out on the table and the students were sitting side-to-side so closely, one of few reasons why the hero otaku's face looks so much like a tomato.

" _Yup, I'm totally sure!"_ Pony nodded with a wide smile, glance at hiragana and katakana letters as she writes some words down in sentences. _"We know my Japanese is, like, not perfect and because of that, I don't know if I make some mistake somewhere. So gotta start from the basic and it'll get easy from there in time, like pa always say."_ She stopped writing then slides her notebook over to him, "Check, please."

"L-Let's see…" He looked over her works, correcting some mistakes and adds notes while explaining the proper sentence structure to the American student.

"Uh-huh, I see." Pony plop her elbows on table to rest her head on palms, listening to his explanation carefully. She take a glance at him with a slight tilted head then a light giggle escape her lip, drawing a confusing blink from Izuku as he turn to look at her with raised eyebrow. _"For a shy dude, you're so cool."_

"E-E-E-EH?!" Izuku's face burns up with comically widened eyes, "M-M-Me? Why?"

" _I dunno why."_ She shrugged her shoulders lightly with a warm smile, _"But you're cool, Izu."_ She glanced at the paper then her smartphone for time, _"We have about twenty minutes before next period. Let's stop here for now."_ Pony shoot him another warm smile as she throw her arms around him in a side-hug, _"Thank again for helping me with Japanese!"_

"N-N-N-N-N-N-No problem, T-T-T-Tsunotori!" Izuku stuttered madly, is everyone from America this forward?!

* * *

Inko was folding some laundry on warm Sunday until she hear a doorbell at the door and she get up then walk toward the front door. "Coming!" She answers the door to see Itsuka before a smile appear on Inko's face, "Oh! Hello, Kendo! Come in! How are you?"

"Thank, Midoriya and I'm good." Itsuka entered the apartment with a smile, "What about you?"

"I'm also good." Inko replied happily before she call out for her son, "Izuku, your friend is here!" She turned back to the martial artist with clasped hands, "Do you think you can stay for dinner? It've been a while since you have eaten with us."

"Depending on some movies that I bought over, it's possible I'll stay here a little longer…" Itsuka scratched her cheek lightly with a soft chuckle, "Some of them are old superheroes movies from pre-quirk era and few post-quirk superheroes movies."

"Ah, look like it's going to be a long day since you know how Izuku get when it come to these movies." Inko laughed lightly with a up-and-down wave of her hand, "Help yourself to the living room, Kendo. I'll put the laundry away."

"Alright, Midoriya." Itsuka nodded, "Thank again for having me over." The plump woman wave it off with a smile as the orange-haired girl walk into the living room, just in time to see her childhood friend exiting his room.

"Itsuka, you're early!" Izuku checked the clock.

"The bus was little early today." She answered him as she takes her seat on the sofa, taking some movie cases out from her bag and Itsuka glance over her shoulder at him. "Wanna pick first or…?"

"Y-You pick." Izuku replied as he sit down on the floor between table and sofa, "I-I-I-I already picked first last time." They regularly have movie day once a month, it become a tradition between them since they were six at their first sleepover. At first, it was once every five to six months but it change to once a month on Itsuka's part after Izuku got ostracized in the first year of middle school and he almost become hikiomori until Itsuka somehow found out about his situation so she decide to stop by once a month to cheer him up. Izuku suspected that it was his mom who told Itsuka but he's glad that his friend was there to support him.

"Alright then." Itsuka opened one of her cases, "Let's watch Ant-Man." She pops the disc in then starts the movie and after few minutes, she glances at her friend. "Say, there's a special event going down at a comic book store near Kiyashi Shopping Mall next weekend. They are selling classic pre-quirk comics for two days only, mostly DC and Marvel."

"R-R-Really?!" His green eyes brighten up, "Do they say what kind of superheroes comic and what year?"

"I don't know." Itsuka shrugged her shoulders, "But I think they might have some volumes of Batman and Captain America…" She paused, "Or your favorite, Spider-Man."

"I hope so." Izuku grinned, he like these three heroes. He likes Batman because he's a quirkless hero who uses detective skills and his physical prowess. Captain America is another hero who he like because this character remind him of All Might, based on his humble-yet-great personality, costume and what he stand for. Spider-Man is his favorite character because he feels related to the wall-crawler in some ways like his treatment in high school.

"We can check it out when we go there." She smiled as the nerd nodded, "And if you want, we can invite the others to come with us."

"Um…" Izuku stiffened, "I-I-I-Is that okay? I-I-I-I mean, I don't want to bother them and what if they think it's boring and that I'm…"

"Hey, hey, relax." Itsuka place her hand on his head, stroking his hair as soon as she notices his reaction. "If it's too much for you, we can just go by ourselves, just us." He slowly relaxed under her hand and Itsuka frown mentally, she blame Bakugo and the guys from middle school for making him this way. You have no idea how often she tried to coax Izuku into going out somewhere like mall or park and every time she mention about inviting some of her friends to meet him, the poor boy would just froze up, become emotional unstable then flee to his home, one of very few safe places, without any warning so she didn't mention her friends until he was ready. That was one reason why she never introduce Yui to him until U.A. Itsuka shift her position to sit next to him on floor as her hand run gently through his messy hair, "Izuku, it's not going to be same like Orudera. No one will treat you like that again…"

"But K-Kacchan is in our class…" Midoriya muttered.

"…Yeah, but you have me this time." She looked at him, "And you also have good friends too, like Uraraka for example. Everything's different now, you even have your quirk and everyone's a good people."

"…H-Hai." He smiled timidly, "Y-Y-You're right…"

"Yup." Itsuka patted his head then stroke it again absentmindedly, "We'll go there by ourselves but next time, we can invite someone to hang out. Just one person, to ease you in. Is that okay with you?"

"…Y-Yes, it's okay…" Izuku nodded with some fidgets and Itsuka gave him a gentle smile before they resume the movie. Itsuka haven't take her hand off his head for a while but Izuku don't mind it because it have been her habit since they were little and it calm him down time from time.

* * *

The sport festival is just few days away and Izuku feel so nervous but at same time, very exciting. Everyone have their own individual training with their quirks, working out or practice their hand-to-hand combat. Speaking of training, Izuku was doing some weight lift in one of Yuuei gyms, opening for all students, and it was almost empty since it's for heroic department. Some students come in to borrow some equipment and leave the gym to work in secret. 'Probably to prevent people from developing a counter-strategy against their quirk in final event.' Izuku thought, the sport festival always have tournament for final event.

"Oh, Midoriya?" He looked up to see Kaoruko in her gym uniform.

"H-H-Hello, Awata." Izuku greeted shyly, "Y-Y-You're gonna work out here?"

"Yeah, the gym that I regularly went to is closed for repair because of a villain attack." Kaoruko blew her hair up with a light huff.

"O-O-Oh, that s-suck." He replied.

"Yup, but at least the place here is free for students." Kaoruko gestured at the area, "Save me some time and moneys." She looked around until she spot a empty bench press, "Um, Midoriya, would that be much trouble to ask you to spot me?"

"N-N-No, I don't mind." Izuku put the weights away and he head to the bench press with her then they adjust the weights. "Ready?"

"Ready." The blue girl start to lift the weight with Izuku spotting her, "You sure it's not a bother? I mean, I don't want to keep you from your workout…"

"N-N-No, I-I-I just finished my routine just when you come in." He shook his head, "Y-Y-You just catch me at right time."

"Ah." Kaoruko hummed softly as she brings the weight to her chin then lift it up, "You exciting about the festival?"

"Y-Y-Yes, kinda..." Izuku replied, "I-I'm a little nervous. Y-Y-You?"

"Same." She replied, "If I want to stand out, it'll be difficult because of my quirk. It's not a combat-based or most sought after...Because of that, I have to find some way to grab eyes."

"W-W-Which you are doing right now?" He asked as she cocked her eyebrow at him, "Y-Y-You're working out to make up for your quirk, right? So that mean you plan to integrate your quirk with a hand-to-hand combat…That would be very handy because you can distract your opponents with bubbles and if I remember correctly, you mentioned that your bubbles come with many different scents that you smelled before, you can easily knock a person out with a foulest aroma if the said person have sense-heightened quirk…Wait, is it possible for you to produce a bubble that smell like sleeping gas…"

"Um, yeah, that's what I'm planning to do." Kaoruko chuckled lightly with a small sweatdrop as the boy mumble so rapid that she can't keep up with him, "Midoriya, you're mumbling again."

"O-O-O-Oh, sorry!" Izuku squeaked embarrassingly.

"That's okay." She smirked, "I'll let it slide because you just give me a couple idea when you mentioned sleeping gas." She completed her rep and bid him farewell, wishing him luck for the festival as he leave to catch the train back home.

* * *

The Sport Festival have arrive and Class 1-A was in their waiting room, the students' feeling were all over from nervous to indifference. "Man, I wish they allow us to wear our costume instead of gym uniform." Mina groaned, sprawling her upper body across the table.

"They're disallowed so as to even the playing field." Itsuka replied, "Gotta be fair for everyone who are not in heroic department."

"Ugh…" The pink girl sticks her tongue out childishly, earning a small eyeroll from the martial artist.

Near the empty lockers, Izuku take few deep breathes as attempt to calm his rapid-beating heart before he hear his name, "Midoriya." He glanced at Shoko, who just called out to him.

"W-What is it, Todoroki?" Izuku blinked puzzlingly, they both don't notice that Katsuki glance over her shoulder out of curiosity.

"On an objective basis, I think I'm above you in terms of practical strength." Shoko said calmly.

"Wha!?" The hero nerd jumped up out of shock, "Ah, uh, yeah…"

"You've managed to get All Might's eyes on you, right." The dual-haired girl looked him over, "I feel no need to pry into that, but…" Her eyes meet his, "I'm going to beat you."

"Oho?" Setsuna looked up to them with some interest as the violent blonde scowled, "What's this? A declaration of war from the strongest girl in the class?"

"Whoa, whoa, don't spring something like that on…" Camie tried to put her hand on Shoko's shoulder but the dual-quirk wielder smack her hand away, keeping stare at the only boy.

"I'm not here to play nice and make friends." Shoko said, "But whatever."

"…I have no idea what you want from me…" Midoriya looked down at his feet while fidgeting with his shirt hem, "Telling me all that…You're definitely stronger than me…I think the vast majority of people are probably no match for you…Looking at it objectively…"

"Aw, don't be so neg, Izu…" The attractive blonde said before the boy speaks up again.

"Even so…" Izuku muttered, "Everyone…Even kids from other departments are aiming for the top with all their might. So not even I…Can just let myself lag behind the rest!" His eyes meet her firmly with determination, "So I'm going to go for it with all my might, too!"

"…Ooh." Shoko stared at him for a moment before they hear someone knocking at their door.

"Hey, Class 1-A, it's time to go." A random teacher peeked in, "Come on." The students start to shuffle out into a long corridor as a booming voice speaks out through the loudspeaker over roaring cheers.

"It's the freshman stage!" Present Mic screeched into a microphone within the broadcast room, "And the students are making their entry now! The Yuuei Sports Festival! Where the hero world's inchoate little eggs aim for each other's throats and the top! Our grand yearly melee! And let me guess, all you miscreants came to see them, right? The freshly-formed miracle stars that shrugged off a mass villain assault with wills of steel!" He pointed at a large entrance, "The department of heroics freshman classes!" Two certain class walks out together in two groups as the cheering become louder, "You're here for Class 1-A and 1-B, right!?"

"Whoaa…" Izuku's knees nearly buckle out as his eyes grow bigger, "S-S-S-So many people…"

"Breath." Itsuka patted his back soothingly, "You'll forget about them once the event start."

"Can you draw out your best performance with so many eyes gazing from all directions?" Iida muttered to himself, "This too is another link on the academy's grand hero training scheme."

"Wow, they're really praising us to the sky…" Kirishima looked around slightly nervous, "I'm getting nervous now!"

"And here come classes C, D and E from the dept. of General Education!" Present Mic called out as the classes come out from other entrances, "And now here are classes F, G and H of the dept. of Support! Now for the department of management's…"

"Man, they're treating us like we're just their foils or something." A random student growled bitterly and a sound of sharp whipping draws everyone's attention to a raised stage, a mature woman with long layered black hair in a dominatrix outfit.

"Now, now, fair play!" The woman smirked at them with hand on her hip.

"Oh, it's 18 plus only heroine, Midnight!" Mineta drooled lewdly, "She's fucking hot!"

"Wait, did you say '18 plus only'?" A student with crow for head cupped his beak, "Even though this is a high school? Is that really okay?"

"Silence!" Midnight whipped the air again, "My tenure here is perfectly on the level! Now, player rep! Bakugo Katsuki of 1-A!"

"EHHH?!" Izuku's head whirred to Katsuki with dropped jaw and bugged eyes as the said girl walked up to the stage with poker face, "Our representative is Kacchan?!"

"She placed first in the entrance exam." Jiro replied uncaringly.

"Sensei…" Katsuki cleared her throat with hands in her pant pockets as all attention was on her, "I'm gonna place first."

"Totally saw that one coming." Tsuyu said bluntly.

"…" There was completely silence for few moments until the students roar out angrily, "DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK, CLASS A!"

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON LOWERING OUR GOOD GRACES!?"

"Slimily bitch." Katsuki better take a note on whoever said it so she know who she'll murder later.

"You'll all make fantastic stepping stones, I'm sure." Katsuki run a thumb across her throat with a wicked scowl.

"This kid's unbelievably overconfident!" Tetsutetsu gritted his teeth with uncontrollable rage, "I'm gonna be the one to crush her."

'No, that's not it…' Izuku watched on as his childhood friend-slash-bully step down from the stage into the shouting crowd, 'If it were the Kacchan I used to know, she'd be shouting it from the rooftops with a grin as wide as anything. What she's doing right now…' Katsuki walked past him, bumping his shoulder and also bumped Itsuka's shoulder. 'Is deliberately cornering herself.'

"All right, with that we can move directly onto our first event!" Midnight gestured at a giant monitor behind her with her head.

"Wow, never an idle pause at Yuuei." Ochaco whispered.

"Onto the preliminaries, as they're called!" The dominatrix explained, "Lots of fine folk end up chocking on their tears here every year! And this year's first round of destiny is…" A text pop up, reading Obstacle Race. "This! It's a race between all eleven classes!" A gate in front of the students part away to reveal a long path with stoplights above the gateway, "The course makes a nearly four km ring around this stadium! We always sing about our freedom on campus, fufufu…" She giggled airily, "Well, this is what it's all about! You're free to do anything, anything, as long as you remain within the course! So let's get cracking…On your marks…" She bring her whip up then snap it down as soon as the green light lit up, "STAAAAART!"

The students rush through the gateway and all of sudden, they were wedging between the gate and the freshman student body. "D-Damn, it's too narrow!" Someone cry out as the racers push each other, trying to get ahead and out of the narrow corridor.

"Our first filter." Shoko said flatly as soon as she exit the corridor and she immediately track ice behind her, freezing some unlucky students' legs in process. Her action gives her a good lead on the racers and she ignores some shouts from them until a familiar voice shout out to her.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" The dual-haired girl gazed back to see Katsuki and her classmates evade her ice, along with Class 1-B and some students. "We won't let you get away that easy, two-face bitch!"

"Well, obviously some of you in my class were gonna make it past but more of you were able to dodge than I thought…" Shoko replied without batting a eyelash.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU!" Mineta suddenly leap up in air with menacing expression as he reach up to his hair, "WHY DON'TCHA SWALLOW MY KILLER MOVE…GRAPE…" Suddenly, a robot arm smack Mineta out of nowhere and the screaming boy skip across the hard field as several students halt in their track at the sight of giant robots.

" _Targets detected…"_ The robot scanned the racers with its camera eye, _"Multiple!"_

"Isn't these villain bots from the entrance exam?!" Someone cried out.

"The first barrier will be a robo inferno!" Present Mic announced and Izuku bit his lip as he tried to come up with something while he jog before a zero-point robot become encrust by ice, courtesy of Shoko, then it tower over.

Several villain bots loom over him and a shakily smile appear on his lip, he used to cower before them but now he was running toward to them without a hesitance and that's a little step up. He noticed that several students manage to either evade or defeat the bots with their quirks or feet. A villain bot swing its arm at Izuku but the boy duck under it then zoom past it, spotting a metal plating and he quickly snatch it up without breaking his pace. The bot spin around then charge toward the boy before Izuku spin around with the plate, cutting its arm off with momentum.

'I can move!' Izuku resume his running with the plate in his hands, 'This thing makes a good shield, too…Talk about versatile!' He got distracted for a moment when a zero-point robot exploded, knocking back into another zero-point robot and he notice that it was from Momo and her cannon. 'Her quirk is more versatile than this plate…' Izuku continue on, 'It's good thing that it don't belong to a villain…' he shudder at his imagination.

* * *

After passing the pitfall obstacle, Izuku reach the third obstacle, a wide minefield, and he glance around at the field before a idea occur to him as soon as he saw Katsuki shoot some explosive at Shoko's direct in the lead. "Thank for the idea, Kacchan!" He quickly dig some mines up after analyzing the minefield and locate them with a indirect aid of the racers then pile them up and he take few steps back. 'I can still catch up!' He run and jump onto the plate as it fall upon the piled of mines. A huge explosive rang up to everyone's shock and Present Mic scream out in shock.

"A giant explosion near the entrance?!" The announcer looked at Aizawa next to him, "Why was the bang so big?!" He looked back to the field to take a close look while his left eye fixed on the replay on a monitor, "Was it his plan or sheer coincidence?! Class A's Midoriya mounts his charge…Using shock waves!?"

'What the fuck did De…' Katsuki glance back and before she realize it, Izuku fly over Shoko's and her heads with a plate.

"He overtook them!" Present Mic shook Aizawa's shoulders to mummified man's annoyance, "He overtook them!"

Did he plan that? That was fucking stupid and risky move on his part! "DEKU!" Katsuki launched her up with her explosive thrusts, "Don't you dare go ahead of me!"

"This isn't the time to worry about behind me!" Shoko create ice slide in front of her and the girls race toward the soaring nerd, attempting to get ahead of this boy.

'Shit!' Izuku feel the plate sliding out under him and he hold onto the wiring. Another idea hit him like a bolt, he have one chance to make it work and it must be at right time! The girls reach to him and they were about to overtake him but… 'NOW!' He flip around, swinging the plate down onto the field before a explosive break out and it knock both girls back as the boy roll forward then quickly scramble toward a corridor.

"WHOOO-EY!" Present Mic grabbed his head in exhilaration, "Who could have predicted this outcome when the trial began?! The man who has returned to the stadium in triumph is none other than…" A certain student stumbles out of the corridor and across the finish line, "Midoriya Izuku! His will be a name to know!"

* * *

"T-T-That idiot!" Yu's right hand cling onto her chest as her left eye twitch at the monitor from staff office, "I told him not to do anything reckless!" Why can't he be like other students and try to avoid something dangerous like that?! 'And I have to deal with that for a year?!'

* * *

"That's one surprise overturn." Shino clapped with a smile as the audience cheered for her only male student, 'He come up with a plan on spot after analyzing a type of mine, how much blast it can set off, the general location and how much it take to set off a chain reaction with enough force to propel him forward with this metal plate…And he did it all within few seconds.' That boy sure comes up with some crazy unpredictable strategy on fly and she wonders what kind of hero he will become once he graduated from this school in few years.

* * *

'I did it, All Might!' Izuku wiped the tears off his eyes after he met All Might's eyes and his idol clap for him with a soft chuckle.

"Shit!" Katsuki panted on her knees with rage in her eyes, "Goddammit!"

"…" Shoko stared at Midoriya's back, this boy just beat her in race without using his quirk. Behind her, more students cross the line.

"Deku!" Izuku looked up to see Ochaco stumble toward him with heavy pants, "Y-You were amazing! Congrats on first place!" She pumped her fists with a wide toothy smile, "But, damn, it stings!"

"A-Ah, no, I just…" He covered his red face with his arms.

"Izuku!" The nerd turns his head to see Itsuka jog over to him, "You took first place? Congrats!"

"Itsuka, you made it!" Izuku smiled at her, noticing that most students from dept. of heroic passed the first event along with a purple-haired boy and other students that he never seen before.

"Thank." Itsuka smiled back before her expression become deadpan as she pointed at the monitor where it show a replay of him leaping on the mines, "But you are going to get scolded about your action when it's all over." The sweating nerd responds with a nervous laughter.

"I can't believe it…" Momo jogged across the line with heavy pant before she glance at Habuko, "Thank for helping me back there."

"No problem…" Habuko growled, "I can't believe this Mineta guy. He was planning something with this balls of his, I can see that in his eyes." During the second obstacle, she notice that Mineta was running toward Momo's back with a lewd expression and balls in his hands and he was screaming about forcing his full body on her sexy ass, his word. Momo didn't have any time to react so Habuko stepped in and froze him with her quirk, causing the perverted midget to fall down the pit hole. "Honestly, doesn't the school run background check on the students beforehand?"

"And so it's over!" Midnight suddenly announced with a smirk, "Now everyone, here are the results!" She gestured at the giant monitor as list of forty-two students stack up in order from first place to last place and someone notice something.

"How the hell did this pervert bastard get forty-two place?" Setsuna raised her eyebrow at Mineta's picture with grimace, the pit hole was really deep and this guy couldn't be able to make it here in time but she guess wrong.

"The forty-two at the top have earned the right to advance!" Midnight clapped, "I'm sorry for the kids who failed, but take heart! This festival's showstopper is still being prepared! And now for the post-preliminaries, the final section! From here on out, even the press corps will teem in a white heat of excitement, so go all out! Now then, onto today's heart-pounding second event! I already know what it will be but the suspense is killing me…What could it be!? Well, I'll tell you!" She gestured at the pop-up screen as Izuku swallowed his Adam's apple, "Behold! Human Cavalry Battle!"

"Human cavalry?" Someone gulped uneasily.

"But that's not a game that works with players playing as individuals." Tsuyu wondered, "How will it work?"

"You can all form two to four person teams freely and form a horse-back configuration!" Midnight explained as a picture of All Might standing on Thirteen and Present Mic appeared on screen, "Basically it's the same rule as a normal human cavalry battle…Swipe enemy riders' headbands and guard your own, except for one thing…Everyone will receive points based on their performance in the last trial!"

"Which mean that the point value of each human warhorse will change based on who's in it!" Toru spoke out loud and Mina nod at her with a wide grin.

"Don't say what I was gonna say before I can!" Midnight whipped childishly with a snarl before she clear her throat, "But yes, that's right! And the number of points you're worth will be five points if you placed 42nd, ten if you placed 41st, fifteen for forty place and so on…" Izuku did math in his head, his point would be…"With the exception of first place, whose head is worth ten million points!"

'…T-T…' Midoriya's face become ghostly white with widen bloodshot eyes as cold sweats slowly break out when everyone's head whir around to him, "…Ten million?"

"If I were you, I'd aim for the guy who placed first!" Midnight winked at the sweating nerd with a wicked smirk, "This is the chance for the low to supplant the high! Welcome to our survival game!"

"…Ten million?" Izuku parroted, feeling so unnerved with all predatory stares that he received from everyone. His heart beat so fast as he listen to the mature woman's explanation, the time limit is fifteen minutes, the point value of the groups will be total up and you are allowed to steal as much as you can, quirks are allowed. You can only put headbands anywhere above your neck and you're safe if the horse configuration fall apart or have no headbands until the time is up. That causes some students to discuss.

"All right, you now have fifteen minutes until then!" Midnight said, "Start negotiating your team-up!"

'The people I wanna team up with are…' Izuku form some plans in his head if his chosen partners agree to join him, the total points really don't matter because of his position. He take a glance around and notice that some students were either crowding around Katsuki or compete their team right away. 'Just as I thought, nobody's teaming up with kids from other classes…' He noticed that some students decide to reach out to other classmates unlike some people from 1-B who wants to partner up with the strongest girls, 'Since they're not familiar enough with their quirks…I need to form a plan, too, and fast!' Most students avoid him and he can't blame them for that but he want to find a teammate before it's too…

"Deku!" Ochaco smiled beamingly, "Let's team UWAHH!"

"Uraraka!" Izuku splash her with his overflowing tears, "You mean…It's okay!? Even though everyone will be after my point…"

"It's all right, if we just keep evading, you'll definitely win!" The gravity girl smiled brightly.

"I feel like you're way overestimating me, Uraraka…" The nerd blushed.

"Course I am!" Ochaco bring her fists up, "But you know, when all's said and done. I'd rather team up with people I'm friends with any time!" Izuku's face scrunched up comically, "UWAAH! What's wrong?! Why the ugly face!?"

"I-I-It's nothing, it's just that you're so bright I can't look at you directly…" Izuku answered before he open his eyes, "I totally wanted us to team up, too! Thank you! And if we're gonna be a team, I want another person with whom we can smoothly come to a mutual understanding…"

* * *

"Sorry." Itsuka smiled apologetically with raised hand in front of her lip, "Shiozaki asked me first to join her so I agreed." She glanced at the said girl with Tetsutetsu and Sato Rikido as they discussed their plan before she look back at Izuku and Ochaco, "I don't know that you were going to ask me to join."

"O-Oh, that's okay." Izuku waved it off, a little disappointed that he don't act fast enough to ask her to join him.

"Kendo, we need you over here." Tetsutetsu called out.

"Coming!" She hollered back before she turn back to her childhood friend, "Gotta go. Good luck!"

"You too." Izuku replied as she walked away and he sighed to himself.

"Now what?" Ochaco asked him nervously.

"Well…" He was about to say something but someone suddenly shove their face up close to him.

"Let's team up, First Place!" A girl with pink dreadlike hair grinned widely, she wear a steampunk goggle, a jetpack and two oversize metallic shoes.

"WHOOA, SO CLOSE!" A high-pitched shriek escape Izuku's lip, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I'm Hatsume Mei of the dept. of support!" The girl pushed her goggle up to reveal her yellow eyes with cross-hair pupils, "I don't know you but I'd like to be able to use your position!"

"Wow, you're point-blank!" Ochaco said.

"If I join you, the amount of attention I'd receive would be unparalleled, no?!" Mei said rapidly, "Which is the number one opportunity to show off my super cute babies! I'm aiming to catch the notice of a big company, or rather I want my babies to!"

"W-Wait, hold on…" The gravity girl held her hands up, completely lost. "Your babies? A big company? What are you…"

"And naturally, I also think your group has quite a bit of merit!" The pink-haired girl flat-out ignored Ochaco as she inched closer to the nervous nerd, "The dept. of support has its purpose in developing equipment that make heroes' quirks easier to use!" She suddenly pull out several gadgets out of nowhere, "My babies number many and sundry, so there's bound to be one that suits you, I should think!" She heft up a familiar jetpack, "If this one's to your fancy, it was independently modeled after the backpack used by a certain hero, with a few additions of course…"

"Don't tell me that's Buster Hero, Air Jet's?" Izuku gasped, "I like him, too, his office used to be in my old neighborhood." They start to chatter so well and fast that Ochaco can't even keep up.

'….Suddenly so strategic…" The gravity girl stare blankly and Izuku halt his chat with the new girl as he look around for another partner.

"Now who'll be our last member…" Izuku muttered, there are two people that catch his eyes during the first event and one of them were already join a team so he better act faster.

"Deku?" Ochaco tilted her head as the boy jog up to a male student with crow for head and she become curious.

* * *

"We'll be starting any moment now!" Midnight stretch her arms out with a teasing smirk as thirteen groups get ready at their positions and she glance up at the broadcast office with a nod.

"Let's do it!" Present Mic roared excitingly, "Let's start the countdown to this vicious clash! Three! Two! One!" He took a deep breath before he give out an bellow, "START!"

"Do we go for the million?!" Tetsutetsu glanced up at his rider, who turn out to be Itsuka.

"No, not when everyone is after him." Itsuka replied with a headshake as most teams charge toward the nerd's group, "We'll focus on the other teams and jump in when there's an opportunity."

"Roger." The white-haired teenager grunted and they maneuver around the field, picking some lower points off like this purple-haired boy's group by using Ibara's vine to steal it unnoticeable.

Meanwhile, Izuku's group was up in air and the crow student look down with amazement. "I can't believe you come up with several plans in short time after just seeing my quirk in action during the race."

"Y-Y-Your quirk is more than enough to defend us from all direction and at a distance at that!" Izuku spoke above him as he kept his eyes on the field under them, "I-I-I can't praise you enough, Tokoyami!"

"We need to land!" Ochaco called out before their feet, minus Izuku's, touch the ground again with aid from Mei's boots that the gravity girl is currently wearing.

"How do you like my precious babies?!" Mei gave Izuku a lopsided grin, "Tell me they're cute! I can make 'cute' same as any other feature!"

"W-W-With this, our maneuverability is perfect!" Izuku smiled, "Y-Your cute babies are fantastic, Hatsume!"

"Right!" The pink-haired girl's grin stretch out when he praise her babies, glad that he attached 'cute' to her babies.

"Only because I made the floating happen…" Ochaco grumbled annoyingly, feeling odd about the whole interaction between Deku and this strange girl.

"Let's give chase, too…" Toru hollered down to her teammates, who happen to be Jiro, Camie and Yui before a large hand snatch her headband away in a flash. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She looked behind to see Itsuka's group run away with headband in her hand, "Kendo, come back here, you!"

"Not even two minutes have elapsed and already we have a melee of tumultuous proportions on our hands!" Present Mic watched the students battling each other for the points as several teams successful steal headbands or taking it back, "Anywhere you rest your eyes, there's two means vying for and stealing each other's headbands! After all, it's a fine strategy to aim for second to fifth place headbands instead of the big ten million!"

"You think this is some kinda headband exchange?" A voice laughed loudly enough to catch Izuku's group's attention and they spot a tall teenager with six arms racing toward them. "No, I assure you this'll be…One-sided plundering!"

"Shoji!" Tokoyami tensed, "Izuku, be careful! This guy's strong, his quirk allow him to replicate any body parts from his tentacles!"

"G-Get it!" Izuku kept his eyes on the incoming teenager, wondering why there is one person when there should be…His eye catch a small movement on Shoji's back, covered by his tentacle 'wing', and two purple balls fling out toward Ochaco's boots. "URARAKA, YOUR FOOT!"

"Huh?" Ochaco looked down to see two purple balls under her boot and she quickly moves her foot back away from them. "What are these things?"

"Don't touch them!" Tokoyami warned, "That's Mineta's quirk! Whatever it touch will be stuck to it for hours! Where did he throw it from…"

"He's on this Shoji guy's back!" The nerd hero replied as he ordered his team to retreat to gain a good distance on this team, "We better evade this te…"

"Damn you!" Izuku looked back to see Mineta stare at him with envious expression as the midget's team chase him, "I bet you look cool and get lucky with babes in Class 1-A! I'm gonna get you!" The memory of this perverted midget attempting to pull his pant off cause the nerd to shudder. "Shoot him, Denki!" A lighting bolt shot out within the tentacle and almost hit Midoriya but he dodge it by ducking, wincing as soon as it hit a unlucky cavalry team.

"What was that?!" Ochaco shouted.

"Damn, I missed!" Denki peeked out under the tentacle.

"S-S-Shoji, you're strong!" Izuku cried out in shock, this guy don't look so winded with two people on his back. He need to come up with something really quick, "Uraraka, you ready?"

"Yes, I'm good to go!" She called back.

"Tokoyami, when we get up, send your Dark Shadow to try to steal Mineta's headband as fast as you can!" The nerd whispered to his crow partner as he gave him a nod before the gravity girl active her quirk and the team evade Mineta's team with a thrust of Mei's jet pack. Shoji was surprised by the sudden move and a shadow beast flew at him so fast that he barely avoid Dark Shadow. Its arm stretch out with few twists, entering Shoji's 'tent' and there was a startled cry as it snap back to the creature, also snapping back to Izuku's group.

"Here!" Tokoyami hollered, his creature toss the headband over to Izuku and the nerd thank him with a proud smile as Mineta weep at his team to get his headband back. His smile drop as soon as a explosion went off behind him and he turn his head to see Katsuki hurling herself toward him with a wide psychotic grin.

"Riding real high and mighty, ain't'cha, ya little shitmunch!" Katsuki shouted.

"TOKOYAMI!" Izuku shouted right away and Dark Shadow immediately shield the group from a explosive.

"What the fuck?!" Katsuki gritted her teeth before a tape shot out, sticking then reel her back to her group.

"WHOO!" Present Mic laughed out loud as several minutes went by, "Seven minutes have passed! So let's put their scores up on the big board for all to see!" The large monitor pull the scores up, "Whoa, damn!" About half of teams have no points and Izuku was still in lead after his team managed to steal one more headband while playing defensive. "Midoriya's team is still in the lead with Kendo behind…Wait, wait!" A team snatched Katsuki's headband as soon as she land back on her 'horses', "Monoma's team just stole third place! DAMN! HOLEY MOLEY, BAKUGO, WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Like taking candy from a baby, Class A." Monoma taunted, waving headband mockingly at the explosion girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK, FUCKING ASSRAG PIECE OF SHIT MOTHERFUCKING FUCK, GIVE IT BACK! I'LL KILL YOU!" Katsuki roared as she stomped on Kirishima's head, "AFTER THIS MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Damn, girl!" Kirishima was thankful for his harden quirk, he really pity whoever will end up with this girl.

"The minute Midnight called a 'first' event, preliminaries…" Monoma smirked, "Don't you think it would have been strange to assume they'd thin the herd extremely drastically? Obviously there would be a ladder of events. Think about it. What would have been the rough number of place they'd advance…" He went on a long rant with few taunts until he bring something up that cause her to snap, "You're the victim of this slime incident! Tell me all about it next time. How it must feel to be attacked by villains once every year, I mean. Oh, if I remember correctly, a quirkless guy saved you! Ha! This must suck to be saved by a powerless bastard. Too bad, there will be no quirkless loser to save you next time! I bet this loser is dead right now, one less quirkless in the world and no one will shed a te…"

"That's it…" Katsuki's hands tightened around Kirishima's shoulders with dark aura as the red-haired boy sweat heavily, "Let's send these goddamn shitstains to some early grave…After eviscerate this motherfucker's balls out and blow his fucking tinyass dick off." The scary thing is that she said it all calmly and it send a cold chill down Monoma's spine.

'…Yet, I'm definitely stay away from this girl for a good while…' Kirishima shuddered with paled face.

'I don't know why but Kacchan is focusing on this team now, good, one less team to worry about…' Midoriya looked at the said girl's team from the distance, two headbands wrap around his neck and his bushy hair half-covered his headband. "Evasion should be pretty easy from now…" A team appears in front of his team and he looks at this team. Great, he just has to open his mouth!

"Now there's less than half a minute on the clock!" Present Mic hopped on his chair with waving arms crazily, cheering out loud as the nerd ordered dark-wielder to cocoon them for a moment to avoid some attacks from two random teams before Izuku's team escape swiftly.

'And that's my best friend.' Aizawa deadpanned mentally.

"The time has come." Shoko glared at him, standing atop on Iida, Momo and Kaoruko. "I'm taking it."

"They're really determined, aren't they?" Tokoyami said to his rider, watching the ice-hot girl's group cautiously as the riders stare down at each other, "How do you want to play it?"

"We still have half of the match left! Keep moving!" Izuku shouted, "The ones coming after us…" Several teams rush toward Shoko's and his group, "Aren't just a single team!"

"Iida, advance." Shoko ordered, "Yaoyorozu, Awata, prepare our guard."

"On it!" Momo dug her spike boots into the ground together with Kaoruko. Shoko create a long icicle then jab it into the ground and two things happen in short time. First, ice spread out behind her and the charging horses slip down or clash into nearby team clumsily, tumbling over each other. Second, the fallen teams find themselves frozen solid to the ground and some students attempt to break the ice chucks off their body part as fast and careful as they can. Before they know it, some of their headbands were snatched by the dual-wielder girl.

"WHA-What's this?!" Mic dropped his jaw, "Todoroki held back the mob of horses in one fell swoop!"

"Crap!" Tokoyami cussed as his team stay still, why? Because when Shoko create the ice field, it spread out to the team and trap the horses' feet in thick ice. He glare at the incoming dual-haired girl's team and there is only one thing he can do in this situation, "I'll stop them!" Tokoyami command Dark Shadow to attack his opponent, only to have it block by a giant metallic object. "Dammit! That damn quirk is something else! Does she create metal?"

"No, her quirk is Creation." Izuku replied with gritted teeth after he quickly checks on his horses' state, "She can create everything as long as she knows how it is made!"

"Even flash bang?" Tokoyami whispered lowly enough not to let anyone else know about his quirk's weakness and a nod was his response.

"What are we gonna do?" Ochaco asked worriedly as the dual-haired girl get closer with fierce.

"…Then we'll hold on to the ten million no matter what!" Izuku's narrowed eyes hardened, "Tokoyami! Keep them at bay and stay at her left side! As long as we keep our distance from her right side, she can't use her cryokinesis!"

"Got it!" Tokoyami command his creature to fend Shoko's horses off while avoiding her right side with small movements. After few attempts, Shoko realize that the nerd have figured her out.

'He's seen through me.' Shoko thought as Izuku's horses keep their distance from her right side, 'If I use ice for a short distance, I'll catch Iida in it. And if I use my ice recklessly, I'll be ruining my own chances…' Her eyes narrowed at Izuku, 'Only a minute left! Damn you!'

"Guys, we have less than a minute…" Iida suddenly speak up, "I'm afraid I'll be useless after this. So I'm counting on you."

"Iida?" She arched her eyebrow at him.

"Grasp tight." The speedster's body tensed before the group find themselves zooms forward at high speed, "TAKE IT, TODOROKI! TORQUE OVER!" In a blink, Shoko snatch Izuku's headband away and Izuku barely know what just hit him.

"What was that just now…?" Shoko asked, fastening a headband around her neck without taking a look at it.

"I can forcibily rev up my torque to explosive proportions if need be." Iida explained, "However as kickback, I'll suffer from engine stall in short order."

"After them!" Izuku shouted and his team suddenly blindside Shoko after they broke free from the melting ice. At same time, they can hear some large explosive in near distance and Izuku don't have to look up to know that it was from Katsuki. His right arm reaches out with a thrust and Shoko quickly parry it away with a flash of her fire before her eyes widened in realization.

'My left…' Shoko put her fire out right away, 'What was I thinking?!' Izuku make another move and attempt to steal a headband from her but the dual-wielder's horses narrowly avoid him before the bell buzz loudly to end the game.

"Aw, that was so close!" Mei said out loud.

'But either way, ten million is now…' Shoko glance up to the monitor for the total scores before her eyes snapped widen, "Wha…" The first place belong to Izuku's team, 'But…' She quickly take Izuku's headband out to see five point on it and her head snap to Izuku with a jerk, this boy just tricked her but when did he switch it?!

'This Midoriya is sure something…' Tokoyami glanced at Midoriya from the corner of his eyes as the girls cheered together with Izuku and he think back earlier…

* * *

" _Who are you looking for?" Tokoyami asked Izuku as the said boy look around._

" _A-Ah, I was looking for…" Izuku scratched his head until he discover someone, "Oh!" He quickly jog toward the person, "E-E-Excuse me, M-Midnight-sensei…"_

" _Yes?" Midnight turned to him with a smirk as she corked her hip out to him, "Is there something you want from ol' me?"_

" _A-A-A-About the headbands…" Izuku stuttered with red face, "C-C-Can I put my ten million points a-a-a-anywhere as long as it's around neck? H-H-Hypothetically, I want to swap a headband around my forehead with another that is around my neck…"_

" _Of course, you can." Midnight smirked, "Anything goes as long as you follow the game rules. No cheating or I'll punish you badly." Her whip snaps with crackle, causing the red-faced boy to yelp out._

* * *

" _Tokoyami, make cocoon!" Izuku shouted as two teams race toward them with blazing quirks and Dark Shadow immediately cover them. "I'm gonna switch them now!" He whispered to his teammates as he swap ten million headband with five point headband as fast as he can and he make sure that the other headband half-covered the ten million point before they make a swift retreat. "Remember, we have to pretend that one on my head is ten million points and we have to protect it at all cost." His bushy hair covers most of the headband, concealing the point._

" _Roger!" Mei grinned._

" _Got it!" Ochaco bob her head and Tokoyami nod mutely._

* * *

'First, my quirk then the headband decoy in very short time…' Tokoyami crossed his arms after Izuku get down, 'He know that everyone will be focused on getting one on his forehead, never stop to think that he must switch them beforehand…His intellect is something that I should watch out if I go up against him.'

"WHOO-HOO!" Present Mic clapped wildly as the chaotic game ended, "What a game! What a game! Let's see who the top five teams are right now!" He glanced at the scoreboard, "In first place, Team Midoriya! In second, Team Bakugo! In third place, Team Todoroki! In fourth place, Team Kendo! In fifth team, Team…Huh?" He blinked rapidly, "Whoa! Team Shinso?! Who saw that turnaround coming? Who even saw it happen?!" He paused to chuckle at the sight of geyser tears from this green-haired boy, "These five teams will proceed to the final event!"

'…' Shoko stare at her left hand blankly, 'I can never use it to attack. I was determined about that. But when push came to shove…' She slowly clenched it with gritted teeth, "No…How could I let that…It's just what my old man expected…" Her eyes slowly drifted over to weeping nerd, 'This guy…Again…' She walks over to him as the students slowly leave the field to go inside for lunch, "Midoriya…"

"A-Ah, yes, Todoroki?" Izuku gulped.

"Come with me." Shoko said flatly and he just blink at her. Unknowingly to them, Katsuki overheard them.

'What the hell do Half-Bitch want to do with fucking Deku?' Katsuki scowled deeply, the festival is starting to piss her off from get-go! She was supposed to be in first place, not this fucking deku! If she won these damn events and get first place, Deku will learn his place and all attention will be on her, not this fucking shithead. Now these bitches are running to fucking Deku when he should be right behind her, fawning over her like he used to before this damn Handy Bitch come into his life. Katsuki will make sure that she'll win the first place in the next place and make Deku realize that he do not belong in the hero business then he'll drop out and become her househusband who'll tend to her each ne…"ARGH, FUCK!" The violent girl stomped away to tail Deku and Half-Bitch.

* * *

"Y-Y-You wanted to talk?" The green-haired nerd muttered as he stood in the corridor with Shoko, "About what?" There was silence, "Um…W-What is it? If we dawdle, the mess hall will pro…" Her scary staring makes him uncomfortable, "Um…" 'She's so intimidated than Kacchan…Where is Itsuka when you need her?'

"You blindsided me." Shoko finally spoke, "So much so that I broke my pledge." Izuku assume that she must be talking about her fire side, "Neither Iida nor Yaoyorozu nor Awata nor Tokoyami nor Uraraka ever felt it. Only I felt it, that moment." She looked at her left hand, "After all, it was only me who'd seen All Might at his full power up close."

"…So…" Izuku gulped nervously as his heart beating faster than a hummingbird, "What…What is it…You want to say?"

"I'm saying what I felt from you was the same. Something too similar…" Shoko's multi-colored eyes met his green eyes, "You…You're All Might illegitimate child, or what?"

'…Wait, what?!' Izuku stared at her with widened eyes before he wave his arms around with sweats, "Y-You've got it all wrong! W-Well, of course that's exactly what a secret son would say so you won't believe me…But I swear that's not it!" He tried to calm himself down by asking her something, "Actually…I'm going to ask you something…Why are you…I mean…Why me?" Shoko stare at him for a moment before she start to talk about her father, Endeavor and bit about herself.

* * *

Izuku walk back to the waiting room with a heavy sigh, he don't expect Shoko to unload something really heavy on him…Neither that he declare that he'll beat her. 'OH, KAMI, WHY DID I SAY THAT?!' He covered his burning face out of embarrassment, was it wrong to say something to her like that? Should he go and find her again to ap…No. He shook his head clear, he have took her declaration of war and he'll go through it to the end!

"There you are, Midoriya." The said nerd jolt up at a voice behind him, it sound like Jiro by the uncaring tone of her voice. "We have been looking for you."

"J-Jiro? I-I was…" Izuku turn around, only to froze up with deep blush. Why is Jiro wearing a cheerleader uniform?!

"What?" Jiro arched her eyebrow at him annoyingly with right hand on her hip and as if it was a magic word, Izuku whip his head away from her with hand shielding his eyes from her to the earjack girl's puzzlement.

"S-S-S-S-Sorry, I-I-I don't mean to stare!" The blushing boy stuttered, "I-I-I'm so sorry!" He makes a very long apology.

'…Is he getting flustered because of me?' Jiro slowly blink once then she gaze down to her body, mostly at her chest. Out of all her classmates, she has smallest, close to nonexistence, size and it make her feel insecure when compared to the other girls' sizes…And there's nothing attractive about her so why does it make the stuttering boy in front of her all flustered and bothered? She take another glance at the rambling boy before she decide to forget it for now, "Chill, Midoriya." Jiro huffed indifferently, "It's just a uniform."

"B-B-B-B-But…" Izuku refused to look at her, his face remain tomato red. "W-W-W-Why are y-y-y-you wearing it?"

"Because there'll be a cheering battle." Jiro replied, "That's what someone told us."

"O-Oh…" The hero nerd become confused, he never has seen any cheering battle during Sport Festivals on television. Does that mean the staff decides to add it in to keep festival fresh?

"You need to go changing." She said, snapping the nerd out of his thought.

"…W-Wait, me too?" Izuku peeked at her with a blink before his eyes snap away from her appearance.

"Yup, it's a cheering battle between classes." Jiro replied, "Yaoyorozu left your uniform in the changing room so you better get in there and change." She shift her weight to her left leg as her face becomes slightly bashed, "About your uniform…I don't think you'll have any choice in that, they said that all male uniform must be like that. So…You better get going now, they're expecting us in ten minutes." Izuku don't understand what she was talking about and the hair on the back of his neck stand up for some reason.

'S-S-Should I be worried?' Izuku meekly thanked his classmate before he scurry off to locate the male changing room and when he get there, he immediately spot a folded uniform in plastic bag on the bench in front of his locker. The nerd pull the uniform out then stretch them out and his jaw drop to the floor with widened eyes, his body tremble madly as red take over his body from head to toe. He has to wear that?!

* * *

"Before we get started with the final event, there's good news for those who dropped out of the preliminaries!" Present Mic announced loudly as the audience takes their seats after a short break, "In the end, this is still a sports festival! So to have everyone continue to be able to participate, we've got some recreational events in store! Just look how fired up those cheerleaders we called from America are…" He gestured at the cheering American cheerleaders as they wave their pom-poms in air before something catch his eyes across the field and he put hand over his forehead with a raised eyebrow, "Huh? What's this? WHAT HAPPENED, CLASS A?!"

The said class were wearing cheerleader uniform with pom-pom and the girls appeared to be dismayed and in shock. What catch Present Mic's eyes the mostly is that the only boy was shaking in place, trying to make himself smaller as his arms cover his upper torso, facing the ground. He take a look at Aizawa puzzlingly and the said man just grumble to himself then he look down again as his hand scratch his head, why is Class 1-A students wearing cheerleader uniform and why does this boy look so embarrassed and ashamed?

"Kaminari, Mineta!" Yaoyorozu shouted angrily at the said smirking boys, "You tricked us, didn't you?!" She slumped down, "H-How did I end up stumbling right into Mineta's hands…"

"T-T-To be honest, Kaminari was there and we don't know he's like this imp…" Setsuna patted the creator's back with her pom-pom.

"T-Then this Kaibara guy come up to us and told us about the male uniform." Kaoruko said with dark bluish blush, "It sounds so believable."

"I'm gonna fucking murder them…" Katsuki's eyebrow twitched, how the fuck did the bitches talk her into wearing this uniform?!

"They really are just idiots…" Jiro slammed her pom-pom down embarrassedly.

"Well, we might as well as do it until the true battle begins, since we've got time and being stressed about it would just be tiring…" Toru pumped her pom-pom up excitingly, "It's fine, isn't it!? C'mon, let's have a go!"

"Toru actually likes this, huh." Tsuyu watched on then she turn to her best friend, "What about you, Habuko."

"Um, I-I kinda like it too." Habuko said shyly, "It's something that I never have tried before." She always want to give it a try, however she had low-esteem because of her face and no one would be interesting in watching a scary girl cheering.

"C-C-C-C-Can I-I-I go and change?!" Izuku cried, keeping his body hidden from the world. This uniform is so embarrassing!

"Not until after the announcement, sorry." Itsuka patted his back with a sheepish smile, "It'll be over before you know it."

"Right, so let's get pumping up!" Toru hopped over to them animatedly before she slide behind Izuku, "Come on, Midori! Cheer with us!"

"N-N-N-No t-t-t-th…" The nerd stuttered before he feels her invisible arms slide under his torso, grabbing his wrists. "W-W-W-W-W-Wait, H-H-Hagakure! D-Don't!"

"Don't be shy, I'm pretty sure no one care if you're little prudgy!" Toru said cheerily before she force him to stand up, raising his arms up behind his head. "Be confide…" She slowly trailed off as soon as she saw his torso.

"NOOOO, DON'T LOOOOOOK!" Izuku wept comically with heavy blush, he was wearing a orange gym short and a orange, with green accent, opening short vest that stop right above his ribcage. What stop the invisible girl in track was the fact that Izuku have six-pack abs and a lot of muscles. His shocked classmates and other people stare at him with various reactions, few of them lit up madly while someone whistle wolfishly at him.

"…DAFUG?!" Ochaco's eyes popped out, a small fainting blush run across her cheeks.

'Since when was he built like that?!' Itsuka just stare at her childhood friend in pure shock with widened eyes and agape mouth.

"D-Damn, dude…" Mina can't help but to stare at the sight, "You're totally shredded."

"Wow, I thought he was all scrawny under these heavy clothes…" Setsuna muttered in disbelief, she never notice that because his clothes always hid his frame and he always make himself small almost all the time.

'The fuck?!' Katsuki stared on, fighting her blush down with twitching fingers as her teeth gritted angrily when she saw some reactions from her classmates. 'Fuck! These bitches are gonna be all over him like this Handy Bitch! Damn you, Deku! You're making it fucking hard on me!'

"…Okay, I'm totes calling dibs on Cutie." Camie nearly squeal out loud, unknowingly causing Katsuki's rage to rising greatly.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Mineta dropped on the ground with bitten lip as blood tears run down his cheek, "WHO GAVE THEM IDEA TO MAKE THIS BASTARD WEARING THAT?!"

"Beat me, but that is so unfair!" Kaminari covered his eyes with his arm, sobbing comically.

"As expected of my buddy." Sen took a photo of Izuku with a camera, a gentle smile on his face but there was a small nosebleed dripping from his nose and his fellow classmates give him an odd look.

"Dude, you're really manly…" Kirishima seems to be moved by Izuku's appearance with a small tear, "You really put a lot of training in!" It make him so ashamed that his body wasn't this ripped like Izuku and he must increase his workout after that to catch up with him!

"DON'T LOOOOOOOK AT ME!" Izuku wailed again, "MY PARENT ARE WATCHING THAT!"

"All right, everyone, compete your hearts out, recreation!" Present Mic laughed as he wiped a tear away, the whole scene is giving him a stitch in sides and Aizawa just buried his face in his hands with a groan, finding it all ridiculous. What the hell is the new teacher doing after he left this class in her care?! "And after that, it's the final event! From Five teams, twenty individuals have made it through!" A tournament lineup appears on the monitor, "It's a tournament! We're pitting them against each other in one-on-one combat!"

"Finally, I'm gonna have the opportunity to appear on the stage that I see on the TV every year!" The red-haired boy pumped his fists excitingly.

"There was a tournament last year too?" Mina asked, overheard him.

"Some details end up changing, but each year is always one vs. one." Sero explained over his shoulder.

"Now we're going to do a drawing to determine the pairings." Midnight appeared with a drawing box, "So contestants, we're going to continue with recreational events before beginning the tournament. The twenty participants from the tournament can choose to abstain from the recreational events if those so choose. There's no problem if you'd like to rest and save your energy. So, we begin with the team that got first place…"

"Please, excuse me!" Someone rise hand up and several students look at the person, a male student with tail has his hand up. "I…" He grimaced, "I don't want to participate."

"Ojiro!" Iida gasped along with his classmates, "Why?! You're not going to have many opportunities like this one to show off your abilities in front of the professional heroes!"

"My participation in the cavalry battle…" Ojiro said, "I was in the top ranks in the last few seconds…I can't agree at all with that. Probably because of the quirk of that one guy." He glanced at someone and Izuku follow his line of sight to a purple-haired boy with bags under his eyes, he realize him from part of mob on this day. "I know this is a rare opportunity…And to walk away would be stupid. However! Everyone here gave their best to get so far…I'll never be able…To do the same."

"Don't say like that, buddy!" A student with white hair and lipless mouth said next to him, "It don't matter if you give your best until the end!"

"No, it's not like that…" Ojiro looked down with a hand on his face, "It's a question of dignity…I don't want it to be that way."

"I also wish to withdraw from the tournament." Kashiko held her hand up to her classmates' shock.

"Guys, what's going on with you two?" Kirishima asked, what is going on?!

"…What innocent words…" Midnight said eerily calms until she snap her whip with a wide grin, "I liked them! I accept Ojiro and Sekigai's resignation!"

"I…" A French boy with sparkles places his hand on Ojiro's shoulder, "I'm not going to give up."

"So, those that are going to sign up for empty slots, they will be participants of the team that got sixth place, team Asui." Midnight said to some's surprise. Monoma's team should have take sixth place if it wasn't for Katsuki and no one thought that the sixth place would be in the tournament until now.

"Who want to take the slots?" Tsuyu turned to three students who have teamed up with her in the last event, Bondo, Habuko and Kinoko.

"Um, I think I won't take part in that." Kinoko held her hands up meekly.

"Me either, I think you and Bondo should go for it." Habuko said.

"You sure?" The frog girl tilted her head as the glue giant look surprised by their decision and the girls give them a nod before she turn to Bondo. "Well, look like we're taking part in that after all." The glue giant nod then gives the girls a thankful bow.

"So Asui and Bondo now are part of the top twenty!" Midnight announced after receiving word from the said students and she start to make some drawings as the students wait with baited breath, "Let's show the pairings!" She fling her hand at the monitor and Izuku study the lineup along with the other contestants. It look like the section A from first to fourth matches will have a bye round for the semifinal. He was going up against someone named Shinso.

"Shinso is probably…" Izuku muttered before someone speak up behind him.

"It's not you, Midoriya Izuku?" The said boy looks behind to see this purple-haired boy, 'That face…' Izuku was about to open his mouth but someone cover his mouth with a slap.

"Midoriya, don't respond to his provocations." Kashiko looked at Shinso wearily and the purple-haired boy turns away with a snort. She glances at the confusing nerd, "I'll explain in private."

'To face him so soon is a little unexpected.' Shoko stared at the lineup as Sero look at her worriedly, 'Let's go, Midoriya, I'll defeat you with my own hands.'

"Look like we're facing off, huh?" Tsuyu looked at Kaoruko, "No hard feeling?"

"No hard feeling." Kaoruko smiled, "Don't expect me to hold back on you."

"Same." The frog girl nodded.

"I'm facing Bondo?" Ibara said.

'Sato?' Itsuka glanced at the said student, 'I wonder what's his quirk?'

'Momo is my opponent…' Tokoyami glanced at the creator, 'Her creation quirk is dangerous so I better take her out before she get to me.'

"Let's have a manly match!" Kirishima's arm bumped Tetsutetsu's arm with a clang and the sliver-haired student responded with a shout.

"Who is Aoyama?" Mina corked her eyebrow and the French student just flash a strange pose.

"Uraraka?" Katsuki scrunched at the monitor, who the fuck is this person? The gravity girl looks at her with pure shock and fear. 'If I beat this person then I'll fight Handy Bitch in next round.' She smirked evilly, causing the gravity girl to tremble frighteningly.

"You're Iida, right?" Mei walked up to the said student.

"Ah, yes, it's me." Iida nodded.

"Ah, nice!" Mei smirked, "to be honest, I…"

"Let's put the tournament aside and first…" Present Mic cleared his throat, "Let's enjoy the recreation events!" The contestants either walk away to rest or stay behind for the recreation event, cheering in some girls' case.

* * *

"And that's his quirk." Kashiko finished her explanation to Izuku and the hero nerd looked shocked.

"O-Oh, wow…" Izuku steeped hands in front of his face, "T-T-That's one amazing quirk. I mean, to control someone after giving a response! You can easily end the hostage situation without any causality or make villains surrender right away."

"True, but once you fall under his quirk, he will have you forfeited without a fight." She replied, "And there is nothing you can do about it. I was able to snap out of it when this Ojiro tap my shoulder hard enough to leave a small pain."

"I see…" He chewed his lip before he looks up to her, "Um, t-t-thank for telling me…B-But why?"

"Because you are my classmate and I'll hate to see my classmates forfeit right away without showing their potential to the pro heroes." She pushed her glasses up calmly.

"O-O-Oh, I see." Midoriya scratched his head sheepishly, "T-T-Thank again…"

"You're welcome…" Her grey eyes slowly drift down for a moment before it snap up to him again, "I shall leave to allow you to change." She get up then exit the room, "Good luck."

"H-H-Huh?" Izuku blinked owlishly until he realizes that he was still in his cheerleader uniform, "A-A-A-Ah!" He quickly scrambled off to change into his gym uniform with red face, what a humiliation!

Outside in the corridor, Kashiko stroll down with foggy glasses as a tiny blood drip from her nose. 'I am so going to draw this right into BL doujin.' The hero nerd feels a chill running down his spine for some reason.

* * *

A stage pop up from the ground, "Thank you, Cementoss!" Present Mic called out to the cement hero on the field, "Hey guys, are you ready?! After so many events…Finally, the one vs. one battles, those which really we all wanted to see! The only person that you can count on is yourself! However, even without being a hero, you face situations like these in your everyday life, right?! Will, ability, resistance and justice…This is the moment to put all these in play and achieve a glorious victory!" He smirked as two contestants walk out from opposite direction, "First fight! His grades aren't bad, but what the hell is that expression?" He looked closer at Izuku's strange expression, "From the department of heroes, Midoriya Izuku! Against…We're sorry but he's only a normal student without anything special. From the common department, Shinso Hitoshi!" He started to explain the rules of the tournament.

'Five percent…' Izuku think back to All Might's pep talk and about his control of One-For-All as he listened to the rules.

"'I give up', eh?" Shinso chuckled, "Did you get that, Midoriya Izuku? This event is a battle to test the strength of our determination." He looked at him darkly, "If I had a strong desire for the future, then fears don't matter. And still, that monkey keeps talking nonsense about his stupid dignity…And I don't know why this stupid bitch gives up." Present Mic officially started the match as Izuku looked so offended by Shinso's comments, "To throw away an opportunity like this one so easily…Don't you think they're the biggest idiots that you've ever seen?"

"What did you say?!" Izuku charged, only to froze up as his body lose control and the audience wonder why he suddenly stop his charge.

"The victory…" Shinso leered, "Is mine."

"Didn't he heed my warning?" Kashiko frowned.

"What?" Itsuka turned to her, "What are you talking about?"

"This Shinso person's quirk allows him to control people who answered to him." The glasses-wearing girl replied, "Midoriya just triggered his quirk and now he is completely under his control."

"…Izuku." The orange-haired girl looked at the stage, biting her lip. "Is there anything he can do to break free?"

"No." Kashiko said, "As far as I know, you need to experience a pain or touch from someone else to break free." She wasn't sure which one was it that break her out from this guy's control and how strong a contract should be.

"Deku…" Ochaco gulped as Aizawa mentioned that Shinso's quirk is extraordinarily powerful and the bias of Entrance Exam. "Come on…Do something."

"Now turn around and walk out of the ring." Shinso commanded him and Izuku obeyed him, slowly turn around then walk toward the edge.

"No, no, no, Midori, snap out of it!" Toru waved her arms, "Midori!"

"Shit, that sucks…" Setsuna growled, "He should have go further if he don't end up facing this guy with amaz…" The nerd suddenly stop in his track right before the edge and some people notice his middle finger snapped on its own, blowing wind away. "W-What the…" She looked again to see Midoriya panting then turn around to face Shinso, "No way!"

"Wow…" Ojiro gasped in awe from his seat with his fellow classmates, "To go that far…"

"He somehow broke his finger…" Itsuka said quietly with widened eyes as Izuku covered his mouth with glare before she turn to Kashiko, "But how is that possible? I thought you said he can't have any control."

"I don't know…" Kashiko admitted as Shinso sprouting sentences after sentences to bait Izuku into responding, "Maybe it depends on one's will?"

"That's possible." Itsuka muttered absentmindedly as she listen to some comment from Shinso and her knuckles become whiten when he mentioned that Izuku was blessed to be born with quirk but this guy don't know that Izuku was a late bloomer. He have no idea what Izuku went through, believing that he will be a worthless quirkless person, no matter how many time she have tried to cheer him up time from time until his quirk come in. Itsuka draw her breath in when Shinso punch Izuku's face as the nerd tried to push him out of the bound and the purple-haired boy reach outward to his face, only to have it grab by Izuku's hand.

"Oh?" Katsuki blinked as the nerd spin around with a roar, flipping Shinso over his shoulder with a twist of his torso and throw him out of the ring with a smash.

"Shinso is out of the ring!" Midnight announced with a swing of her right arm, gesturing panting nerd as the winner. "Midoriya moves on to the second round!" His classmates and the audience cheered for him.

"That jerk!" Katsuki gritted her teeth, he just stole her move!

"Goodness gracious!" Present Mic spoke as Izuku and Shinso gave each other bow with different reactions, "We're off to an uneventful start! Well, put your hands together for our fierce competitors!"

"Shinso…" Izuku stared at the said boy, "Why do you wanna be a hero?"

"We don't get to choose the things we naturally admire." Shinso turned away and he walk away dejectedly until he hear someone call out to him.

"You were awesome out there, Shinso!" He looked up to see his classmates waving at him from above, "You had us on the edge of our seats!"

"You're the shining star of us General Studies guys!"

"You did just as well as the guy who got third in the obstacle course!" Shinso can hear some heroes discussing about his quirk and that someone want it. "Hear that, Shinso? You're awesome!"

"…They'll consider transfers to the hero course depending on the results here." Shinso muttered to Izuku as the nerd perk up, "Remember that. Maybe I failed this time, but…I'm not giving up. I'll show them I've got what it take to make the hero course and I'll become a greater hero than all of you."

"Right!" Izuku nodded, only to stiffened up under Shinso's quirk. 'Oh! He got me!'

"People who respnd to me tend to stiffen up like that." Shinso smirked, "It'd be easy to mess everything up for you now…So just promise me…" He released Izuku from his control, "You won't lose in a sorry way out there."

"Right…" Izuku replied, only to fall under Shinso's control to his amusement.

* * *

Shoko wander through the corridor then turn around the corner to the entrance, only to stop in her track with a harden glare once as soon as she saw this bastard. "Out of my way." Shoko said rudely to her father.

"You disgrace me, Shoko." Endeavor growled with crossed arms, "You could've crushed both the obstacle course and the cavalry battle if you'd used your left side." His daughter walked past him angrily, "Grow up. Stop rebelling like some petulant child. Remember, your duty is to surpass All Might. Understand? You're different than your siblings. You're my greatest creation!"

"That's all you've got to say to me?" Shoko said bitterly, "I'll win this with mom's power alone. I'll never use your power in battle."

"You'll reach your limit soon enough." Endeavor grunted, watching his daughter leaving.

* * *

After had his finger treated by Recovery Girl and share his bizarre vision with Yagi, Izuku jog toward the seat aisle, which was occupied by his classmates. "Good job, Deku!" Ochaco immediately spotted him with a cheerful wave and wide grin.

" _Way to go, Izu!"_ Pony clenched her fists with a pump, smiling brightly.

"How's your finger?" Itsuka asked, scoot to another seat, next to Ochaco, to give him a seat next to her.

"T-Thank, guys." Izuku smiled then he show his bandaged finger to his childhood friend, "And it's fine, thank to Recovery Girl." He turned back to the stage, "Did I miss anything?"

"No, we're still waiting for the second match." The orange-haired girl shook her head.

"Ah, that's good because I don't want…" The hero nerd said before he feel something soft pressing up against the back of his head with a glomp as two arms wrap around him, pulling him in.

"GG, you did wonderful out there, Izu-poo!" Camie blew air into his ear, causing him to turn red and he froze up with trembling body and dropping jaw as soon as he realize that the blonde girl was hugging him from behind. "I totes know you have it in bag!"

'Yeah, right.' Several students deadpanned at her, recalling her freaking out when Shinso had him brainwashed.

"Camie, can you please let him go." Itsuka looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"After few cops, fam." The smirking illusionist squeezed his biceps then his chest, causing the poor nerd to spazz out furiously as his eyes dart wildly.

"Quit i…" The orange-haired girl raised her hand up with a twitching eyebrow and her eyes have a glint of something before the loudspeaker cut her off, also caused Camie to release Izuku to his relief as he tried to calm himself down.

"The wait is over!" Present Mic announced loudly, "Moving on…There they are! The cream of the crop!" Shoko and Sero step onto the stage, "Yet this guy's somehow still as plain as they come! Sero Hanta of the hero course!" The said student winced with a shaky smile, "Versus…The best of the best! Strongest of the strong! Todoroki Shoko, also of the hero course!" The said girl has a dark expression, "START!"

"How long do you think it will take for her to…" Mina said as Sero shoot his tapes toward Shoko and it was about to catch Shoko. However, Shoko suddenly attack him without a mercy, envelop him in a mountainous pillar of ice. It all happened just in few seconds, "HOLY FUCK!" Her eyes nearly pop out at the pillar few inches away from her face, along with her shocked classmates.

"O-O-Overkill, no?" Sero shuddered.

"Sero…" Midnight muttered, revealing that she have been caught in the crossfire as the ice covered her whole left side. "Can you move?"

"Are you kidding, right?" Sero deadpanned with few winces.

"Sero is immobilized, thus Todoroki won this match!" The shivering pro heroine called out.

"Good try, good try…" The pro heroes chanted along with the audience, taking pity on the poor boy who just had the shortest match ever.

"Sorry, I overdid it." Shoko generated heat enough to melt the ice down, "I was just annoyed."

'…That's annoying? I hate to see anger.' Sero shuddered at her deadpan expression and the audience cheered for the dual-quirk wielder. At this time, Izuku thought there was something sad about her when she used her fire ability.

"I'll be going now." Ibara get up from her seat to head down for her upcoming match against Bondo, "Wish me luck." Several students gave her their supports.

* * *

"And it's over in a flash!" Present Mic spread his arms out, nearly hit Aizawa, as Ibara entrapped Bondo with her vines from the distance while the glue litter all over the stage, "I'll say it again, folks! It's done, finished, not even a contest!" It was a very simple and straightforward match, Bondo attempted to catch the vine-growing girl by forced her into the corner with his glue attacks and defended himself with glue wall, however he had no defensive under him when her vines erupted from belowground, entrapping him up in air and covering his face to prevent him from using his quirk.

"And so Shiozaki advances to the second round!" Midnight announced to the cheering audience and Ochaco clapped for her classmate but her face was filled with nervousness and anxiety. It was sooner broken when she hear a rambling mutter and her head slowly turn to Izuku with creepied-out expression as she tried to keep up with his mumble.

"Shiozaki placed fourth in the entrance exam…" Izuku muttered as he wrote something down in his notebook at rapid speed, "Mightn't her vines be the same as those of Kamui of the woods? As expected, her strength lies in binding and restraint, and it's not often you see that binding unraveled. It's simply not possible to edge in any attacks while dodging her innumerable vines, so in the end your only recourse is to tear them off through pure force…But no, ahh, of course, how simple, naturally it's for that very reason she aims to bind you to begin with, I see, I see…"

"It only ended and you're already forming counter-strategies based on how you see it playing out?" Ochaco leaned closer to him, startled him out of his mutter mode.

"Um, I…" Izuku's hand flew to his mouth embarrassingly, "No, um…I-I-It's just what I do? It's always b-b-been a bit of a thing for me…A-A-And seeing as this is my chance to observe the amazing quirks of everyone outside our class…" His eyes lit up in realization as he flip his notebook around to her, "Oh, speaking of which, I actually compiled tons of notes on everyone in Class A, too! That includes your zero gravity, too, Uraraka!"

"You've been incredible since we first met but…" Ochaco laughed softly after stared at him in silence, "Now during the sports festival, you've been giving off even more of a, well…Serious business vibe." The hero nerd blinked at her puzzlingly.

"All right!" Present Mic cleared his throat, "Here come the next matchups! Sprint to the top! He's coming across like a center fielder!? It's Iida Tenya from hero course! Versus…She who is fully decked in support gear! Hatsume Mei, of the support course!" Izuku turned back to the stage, only to blink when he saw his lunch buddy wearing odd gears and a cunning smirk on Mei's face. The nerd feel uneasily when the match started and it become a strangest match ever that lasted for ten minutes.

"…I-I-Is she pitching her products?" Kaoruko sweatdropped while several girls stare blankly.

"Pheew!" Mei stepped over the line as she wiped some sweats off her forehead with a satisfied grin, "Everyone was able to view my lineup so thoroughly and now I have nothing to regret!"

"YOU PLAYED ME FOR A FOOOOOL!" Iida dropped on his knees.

"Iida advances to the second round." Midnight deadpanned.

"T-T-T-There's no doubt she saw how super earnest Iida is and fed him a nice-sounding line so she could take him for a ride…" Izuku muttered nervously, stunned by Mei's cunning strategy to meet her goal.

"Um…" Ochaco get up then shuffle past her friends, "I'm going to the waiting room for a sec, I'll be back." Some don't pay her mind but Izuku notice something and he get up to chase her after giving Itsuka some excuse after watched the next two matches that ended in Mina's victory against Aoyama, a French student, and Momo's loss to Tokoyami, who swiftly attacked her before she get any chance to use her quirk.

"The next one after this match is Tsuyu and Awata, right?" Toru looked away from slugfest between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu to two separate empty seats, "I don't know which one to root for."

"You don't have to if you can't decide." Reiko said slowly and the invisible girl nodded at her, despite the fact that the ghost girl can't see her bobbing head.

"It's a draw!" Midnight announced as two brawlers passed out, "When they both come to, the match will be decided by a simpler game…We'll have them arm-wrestle for the right to advance!" Two teachers come by and carry the downed boys out before Tsuyu and Kaoruko enter from opposite sides.

"I-I-I'm back." Izuku hurried back to his seat next to Itsuka.

"Everything okay?" Itsuka noticed his worried expression.

"A-Ah, yes." He replied, "I-I-I just checked up on Uraraka in waiting room…"

"Ah, so she was nervous?" The martial artist hummed as her best friend nod, "You can't blame her for feeling that way since she's going up against Bakugo after this match." She knows that the explosion girl will go all out with no mercy, even against her own allies, something that makes Itsuka frown bitterly. That's one other reason why she don't like this person and she don't know what's Bakugo's deal.

"Here's our next match!" Present Mic spoke loudly, "The chilliest girl with straightforward personality and face that you can't read! Asui Tsuyu of the department of heroics! Versus…The girl with 'Girl-next-door' vibe but don't let her appearance fool you! She somehow makes it all way to this final event, who knows what she gets?! Awata Kaoruko of the department of heroics!" The two girls have a staredown, "START!"

Tsuyu's tongue shoots out toward Kaoruko at high speed as soon as the sound hero announced the start and the blue girl narrowly dodge it by crouching low. With a kick, the blue girl quickly race toward the frog girl in attempt to attack her before Tsuyu get a chance to reeling her tongue back in but the frog girl's tongue zoom back in within few seconds. However, it give Kaoruko enough time to get up closer to deliver a roundkick and at same time, dozen colored bubbles erupted from her body as they float around. The frog girl hop away to avoid her roundkick and a bubble collided with her arm, pop out with a rancid aroma that burned her nose.

"Urk!" Tsuyu can't help but to covered her nose with drying gag, it smell so much like this time she entered the bathroom after her father's business. Her eyes widened when she saw a incoming punch and she sway her head sideway, narrowly avoid the sucker punch from Kaoruko as it scraped her cheek. The blue girl grabs the back of the frog girl's head with same hand and she yank her head down into a bubble behind the blue girl as Kaoruko bury her right knee in Tsuyu's stomach, knocking the wind out and force her to inhale another foulest smell. Kaoruko was about to deliver a uppercut as soon as she released the coughing frog girl but she feel something wrapping around her left ankle and she look down to see Tsuyu's tongue coiling around the said ankle.

"Oh cr…" Kaoruko uttered with widened eyes before Tsuyu jump backward, whip her head leftward to bring the screaming blue girl up in air and toss her out of the bound with a flick of her tongue. The blue girl grunt out as her back meets the ground with a slam and she let out a disappointed groan as soon as she heard Midnight's announcement.

"Awata is out of the bound!" Midnight called out as the audience cheered for Tsuyu while several pro heroes discussed about either Kaoruko or Tsuyu, "Asui advances to the next round!"

"Awata really don't hold back." Setsuna whistled.

"That has to be expected since her quirk isn't suitable for combat." Jiro replied, "If she hasn't go all out at the beginning, Asui would get her out in one go early like Todoroki did with this Sero guy."

"True, but she put it to good use during this match." Reiko said, "Think what she will be like when she gets enough experience and more training." Few classmates agreed with her with nods.

"I'll better head down for my match." Itsuka get up before she looks down at Izuku with a smile, "Wish me luck."

"Y-Yes, good luck, Itsuka!" Izuku returned it with his bright smile and the martial artist walk away with a wave. He turns back to his notebook, writing down a bit more about Kaoruko's quirk and how to apply it in some situation until a soft voice takes his attention from his notebook.

"Have Itsuka gone downstairs?" Yui stood with a food tray box as she stares blankly at him.

"Y-Yes, s-she did." Izuku replied, "H-H-Her match is u-u-up next in few minutes…"

"Then is it okay if I sit here?" She gestured at the empty seat next to him.

"S-S-Sure, Itsuka won't mind it." He waved it off with a nod and the quiet girl sit down with tray on her laps. The green-haired boy take a glance at her food, there are two hot dogs, nachos with cheese and a medium soda. Yui pick one of the hot dogs up and peel some foils off then she hold it out to him.

"Would you like one?" Yui said blankly.

"O-Oh, um…" Izuku glanced between her and the hot dog bewilderedly, internally wrestling wherever if he can take it or not. "…Y-Yes, I-I-I-I'd like one if that's okay." He received a hot dog, "T-T-Thank you. I-I-I'll buy you a snack or something…" Izuku don't know if he's obliged to pay her a snack or something else because that is first time a girl have offered him something, aside Itsuka who always tell him to not worry about it.

"I'll hold you on that." The emotionless girl nod once, starts eating her snack together with Izuku.

"We are almost done with the first round!" Present Mic spoke up, "Here's the second to last match! The girl with gold heart, she get a spirit of hero and look after people as if she's their big sister! Kendo Itsuka of Heroic course!" The said girl blushed embarrassingly at 'sister' comment but she maintained to keep her serious expression up, "Versus…He's the sweetest man you ever met and a dang great baker! The confectioner of Class B! Sato Rikido of Heroic course!"

"Where did they get these info from?" Rikido muttered under his breath, appeared to be embarrassed by the 'confectioner' title.

'How do I play that one?' Itsuka studied her opponent with profound eyes as they waited for the signal, 'He appear to be well-built and his quirk is emitter type, enhanced strength by consume sugars for three minutes per ten grams.' She remembered him explaining it to her team before the cavalry battle, 'But I don't know how much stronger he'll get and he never told us about his weakness…I need to take him out as soon as the match start and faster before he get a chance to ingest sugars.' She took a deep breath as a strategy takes form in her mind, preparing herself.

"START!" The loudmouth hero screeched and Rikido quickly pull a sugar can out of his pocket, flipping the lid open then bring it up to his opening mouth. Suddenly, a backhand smack the can out away from his hand as Itsuka slide in, crouching low with her right fist rearing back and she strike his solar plexus with all of her weight behind her fist. Rikido would have drop down when her attack take his wind away but she didn't stop there, the same fist immediately enlarged right a second after the impact and the movement send him flying backward. The bulky student tumbled few meters before the bound line with couple flips and he attempt to get up, only to have his face greeted by Itsuka's dropkick after she launch herself by using her enlarging hands as a springboard. It knocks him backward and over the bound line with a crash as the martial artist land.

"Sato is out of the bound!" Midnight held her hand up to Itsuka, "Kendo advances to the second round!"

"G-Good try…" There were some chants for the poor giant student who barely gets a chance to show off like his classmate and Sero pity his fellow student with understanding expression.

"I really pity Class 1-B because they are getting steamrolled by Class 1-A." Present Mic covered his mike as he looked at his mummified friend and Aizawa just shrug his shoulders uncaringly. They have five minutes break before the next match and a certain student realize what will be next.

"Say, the next match is that match…" Tsuyu said with finger on her lip worriedly, "That's bound to be the most upsetting."

"I feel like I might look away the entire time." Jiro immediately realize what the frog girl was talking about and several classmates feel nervous for Ochaco as soon as the said girl walks upon the stage with Katsuki.

'You can do it, Uraraka…' Izuku gulped, Itsuka quickly take the empty seat next to him after she run back up to see the next match.

"It's the last match of the first round…" Present Mic cleared his throat, "The girl who's been somewhat famous since middle school! But that face ain't the face of a kid on the straight and narrow! Bakugo Katsuki of the dept. of Heroics!" Katsuki sneered at her opponent, "VS…The kid I'll be rooting for! Uraraka Ochaco of heroics as well!" Ochaco looked determined with a frown.

"You're the floaty one, right, round-bitch?" Katsuki said hauntingly calm, "If you're gonna back down, do it now. Cuz crying uncle later won't cut it."

'R-Round-bitch?' Ochaco thought with nervous frown, 'Is she saying I'm fat or what?!' She honestly don't know where Bakugo come up with round?!

"START!" Immediately, Ochaco charge toward Katsuki with spreading hands.

"Backing down's not an option here!" The glaring gravity girl shouted.

"Even just by accidentally touching her, she can send her floating, so she'll want to keep her distance!" Izuku nodded at Ochaco's action with pumped fist, "And if I know Kacchan…She won't dodge. She'll confront her!" Katsuki swing her right arm and burst a large explosive right in front of the gravity girl, nearly blow her away as the brunette skid back against the blowback.

"Now die." Katsuki growled as she notice something whoosh toward her behind the smokescreen and she smash it down. "Don't underest…" She realize it was just a floating jacket and from the corner of her eyes, she saw a motion behind her back. Her right arm swing back to send a river of explosive, sending the yelping gravity girl skid across the stage with few skips.

"Damn, that's one fast reaction!" Setsuna tightened her teeth, "If she's this fast then Uraraka get no chance if she can't touch her." She watch the gravity girl roll back up on her feet then dash toward the explosive girl.

"TOO SLOW!" Katsuki lunged at her with a swinging right arm, once again sending her opponent skipping back and the action repeated over and over to point where the audience becomes uncomfortable by the sight.

"Ugh…" Habuko grimaced as Ocacho kept charging over and over, "So Bakugo's that type of girl…"

"What an idiot." Monoma crossed his arms with a chortle, drawing some dirty looks from his classmates. There was some pro heroes that asked Cementoss to stop the match but the cement hero make no move.

"HEY! That's not the way someone who wants to be a hero acts!" A random hero shouted out from the sideline, "If you're so much stronger than her, just throw her out of the ring and finish it! Stop toying with the poor girl!" The audience starts to booing at Katsuki.

"A group in the crowd has starting booing!" Present Mic sweated, "But to be honest, I agree…" There was a hard smack, following by a cry, "An elbow! What's the big idea!"

"Is the one who said she's toying with her a pro?" Aizawa spoke, "How many years of active duty? If that's what you're taking away from this, then you can leave. No point in watching. Go home and start looking at job-hunting sites." That seems to cut the booing off, "She's come this far, and she knows her strength. Her caution shows that she recognizes her as a worthy opponent. It's exactly because she wants to win so badly…That there's no room for carelessness or holding back."

'Not yet.' Katsuki glared at the panting girl, 'She's…' Ochaco wiped some sweats off her cheek with furious glint, 'not dead.'

"Almost…Ready…" Ochaco panted heavily as Katsuki tensed up, "Thanks, Bakugo…" She pressed her fingers together, "Thanks for not dropping your guard."

"Huh?" Katsuki was confusing at first until she notice something in the air and she look up to see plummeting rubbles. 'When…' Her eyes widened, these must be from when she used her explosives! This round bitch just touch all rubbles and send them up in air under the smokescreen!

"I'M GONNA WIN!" Ochaco roared as the meteor storm falling down toward the stage and everyone thought that was it. But however, Katsuki unleashed a powerful and largest explosive that destroyed all rubbles and send Ochaco back down on the ground.

"Must have been all that hanging out with Deku, huh?" Katsuki growled darkly, "I knew you had some kind of plan…" She flexed her hand as Ochaco shakily get up, "Close one. Right." She glared heavily, "Time to get serious!" They were about to charge but Ochaco's legs just give out and the gravity girl drop down. Midnight immediately jumps in to check on the downed girl.

"Not yet…" Ochaco tried to force her body to get up but it won't listen to her, "Dad…"

"Uraraka is unable to continue." Midnight shook her head, "Bakugo moves on to the second round!" She called for the stretcher, "Bring her to Recovery Girl."

"E-Excuse me." Izuku stand up then shuffle down the aisle, "I-I-I'm next, I'll check on Uraraka."

"Be careful." Itsuka called out, she will check on Uraraka after Izuku's match.

"Damn, she was so close to beating Bakugo." Camie groaned, "Almost pk her there with meteor smash."

"Yeah, I don't think I get a chance of snowball in hell if I go up against her." Mina winced before she looks at Itsuka, "Sucks to be you, your next match is against Bakugo."

'We'll see about that.' Itsuka frowned.

* * *

Katsuki walk up the steps until someone walk into her sight and she snarl angrily. "Uwaa, Kacchan!" Izuku yelped.

"Yo, what the fuck did you think you were doing, why don't you just fucking die, you piece of shit?!" Katsuki snarled again.

"N-N-No, I…" Izuku shuddered, "M-My match is next, so…I-I-I was just gonna get ready in the waiting room…A-A-And congrats on the first round…" He takes a robotic step.

"Hey…" Katsuki looked out from the staircase, "You put that shitty plan in her head, right?" The hero nerd blinked, "The plan that had her fling herself so dangerously!" She gave him a darkest glare, "Don't fuck around and…"

"N-No, that's not it…" He looked back to her, "The plan…All of it was what Uraraka herself came up with to beat you…It was Uraraka who tossing you around." He quickly jog away from her and Katsuki stare at his back with twitching eyebrow and gritted teeth.

'That's it?' The blonde girl stomped, 'Nothing about how stronger my quirk get? How I blow this round bitch away? How I easily overwhelm her plan with force?! Nothing but round that and round this?!' Just wait until she get first place and fucking Deku will have nothing to talking about but her!

* * *

"Damn, guess I lost, haha!" Ochaco rubbed her head sheepishly with closed eyes and wide grin, nearly take Izuku aback as soon as he opened the waiting room's door.

"…Uh?" Izuku slowly blinked bewilderingly.

"I thought I'd be able to make it to the finish and got carried away, dammit." Uraraka chuckled.

"Uraraka…" The hero nerd shuffled closer worriedly, "A-Are you…Are you hurt?"

"Nah, it's okay." Ochaco pointed at a bandage on her cheek, "I got recovery-ed! But so as not to shave off too much of my stamina. She went easy on the recovery power and left a few nicks and bruise here and there." She pumped her fist with cringe teeth, "God, Bakugo is really that damn strong! She really annihilated me! I've gotta step it up and give it my all, too!"

They stare at each other in complete silence until Izuku speak up with concern, "…You okay?"

"I'm fine!" Ochaco waved it off as her cell phone vibrated in her other hand, "Even I'm surprised how fine I am!" She gaze down at the table with sad smile, "Deku, you always look straight ahead…And…And because I lost, I can't stand to lose again."

"I-I…" Izuku raised his hands up unsurely, half-listening to the loudspeaker as Present Mic's voice spoke about the arm-wrestling match between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu to settle the tie. He bit his lower lip, there was something different about her behavior and he can tell that she was putting up a front because of her forced smile. He don't know what to do in this situation, how can he cheer someone, who is one of few people that have his back, up? His body just moves on its own and embraces her in a side hug, his right hand on top of her head.

"D-Deku?!" The gravity girl squeaked out in surprise at his sudden action, her rosy cheeks burning brightly.

"Y-You did great out there…" The blushing nerd stuttered as his friend become silent, "Y-You held up against Kacchan and give it all up to the end…The plan you come up with, how you fight without thinking about giving up…How brave you were…You'll become a great hero, I know you will…" He was about to say more but the loudspeaker boom again.

"And so the tie is decided!" Present Mic spoke, "The winner is Kirishima! And with this, we have all of our contenders for the second rounds! Speaking of which…Shall we begin shortly!?"

"A-Already?" Izuku muttered before he realize that he was still hugging his friend, quickly release her with a yank as if she was on fire and he advert his bright-red face from her. "I-I-I better getting go now!" 'Oh god, what did I just do?! Why did I do that?! She's gonna think I'm weird or pervert! Was that wrong of me?! GAAAAH!'

"Ahh, sorry, Deku!" Ochaco stood up, "Because of me, you weren't able to prepare at all!" She gave him a radiating bright smile with a small wave, "I'll watch! So do your best!"

"Y-Yes, I will." He stuttered before he leave the room and Ochaco pick her phone up sadly to talk to her parent again but her cheeks still flaring up from the nerd's action.

* * *

After a little run-in with Endeavor, Izuku walk up to the stage and he look into Shoko's stoic eyes. "You came." Shoko said calmly and the green-haired boy take a nervous deep breath.

"And now for this go-round of the sports festival, both competitors are at the top of their class!" Present Mic announced, "And the world ain't big enough for the both of them! Midoriya vs. Todoroki!"

Itsuka and Yui watch the tense standoff until Ochaco approached them with a question, "Have they started yet?"

"No, you…" Itsuka looked up to only to pause as soon as she see Ochaco's swollen eyes.

"I have to see this." The gravity girl said with clenched fists.

"Maybe you should go see Recovery Girl right now." The orange-haired girl said worriedly, these swollen eyes look so bad and she wasn't sure if it's from her match.

"I did already." She rubbed her eyes as she take the seat between Yui and Itsuka, "This is from…Something else."

"Ah…" Itsuka gave her an understanding nod, "You will learn and grow from this loss so don't feel bad and move on."

"Right." Ochaco nodded as she turned to the stage, "But how's Deku gonna deal with the ice?"

"START!" The loudmouth hero called out.

'First, she's gonna come at me with that ice!' Izuku swiftly bring his left hand up, 'It'll be risky if I let her fire off that power freely!' Shoko stomp her foot down to launch bursting icebergs at her opponent but he predicted her move with a flick of his middle finger, shattering icicles and his own finger as the shockwave blow cold air away.

"I expected as much…" Shoko held her ground with a tiny skid, 'He's determined to counter, even if it means destroying himself.' She evoke her ice quirk to send another wave of sharp ices once again but once again, Midoriya break through with his index finger and she click her tongue.

'I don't get enough info on her quirk or how she fight…' The green-haired boy bit his lips tighter to ignore the pain of broken fingers, 'I'll have to learn while fighting. Observe and find the openings…' He scanned the surrounding, 'The ice behind her is mostly likely a counter-strategy to keep herself from getting blown away.' He winced at his throbbing broken fingers, 'Six shots left…'

"You're…" Shoko blew cold air out and Izuku notice something about her before jagging ice flow toward him, forcing him to give up his third finger to destroy it.

"Man, there is no way Midori can get closer." Mina muttered, "Not when Todoroki can fire many crazy-strong attacks as much as she want. That's totally overpowered!"

'Don't be a idiot.' Katsuki frowned, 'Half-bitch gotta have some limit.' She glanced at her right arm, she know her limit and how much output of power she can put into her quirk.

"So you're trying to stretch the match out?" Shoko attacked with another wave, "Not happening. I'll end this quickly." Midoriya destroyed the wave but his left hand has been completely broken and Shoko take advantage of that, dashing across the stage and up the slope of raising ice. The green-haired boy immediately shatter the ice slope with his right middle finger then leap back to avoid Shoko's slamming punch as the ground shatter in ice and the dual-haired girl spin around to send an ice pillar with a swing of her arm, catching Izuku by his leg.

'Shoot!' Midoriya swing his powered right arm down to break himself free, creating a giant shockwave and send his opponent skidding back against the roaring wind to the audience's shock.

"Now that's a lot stronger than your earlier attacks." Shoko calmly bring her arms down from guard stance, "Are you trying to tell me to stay back?"

"UGH…" Izuku gritted his teeth at the throbbing sensation in his right arm, he just broke it. 'She's way more than just her quirk…She's got excellent judgment, execution, mobility…Everything about her…' He gazed at her, 'Is strong!'

"Only defending and dodging?" Shoko frowned as she takes a step with a shiver, "It's taking a toll on you."

'…She's shivering?' He noticed her shivering body as several heroes chatter about Shoko, 'Is that how it is? Dammit…'

"Sorry for all this." The dual-wielder glanced away from him to the audience, "I appreciate it, though, Midoriya. Thanks to you…He doesn't look too happy." Midoriya realized that she was talking about her father as she looked back at him, "With both hands destroyed, you can't fight anymore. Let's end this." She send another assault of ice wave.

"Who says I'm done?!" Midoriya shattered it with his left hand again to her shock, several certain people were also shocked by his move.

"You…" Shoko narrowed her eyes at his bloody broken fingers, "why go that far?"

"You're shivering…" He muttered, "Todoroki." He forced himself to bring his broken hand up tensely, "Quirks are still just physical abilities. You must have a limit to how much of that cold you can bear! But then…" He looked at Shoko as she looked on, "You could always use your left side to thaw yourself out, right? Everyone's…" He winced, "Giving it their all! To win…To achieve their goals…To make it to the top! And you're gonna win with half your power?!" Izuku shouted, "I still haven't put a scratch on you!" He clenched his broken fist, "GIMME EVERYTHING YOU GOT! COME AT ME!"

"What are you planning?" Shoko said furiously, "What do you think you're doing? All my might? Did my shitty old man pay you off?" She charged, "Now you're pissing me off!" Before she know it, Izuku was right under her, 'The second I raised my left leg…' Her teeth gritted, she was getting slower because of her ice side! Shoko didn't react in time when Izuku punch her in stomach with his enhanced strength and it send her skipping back with few flips as Izuku grunted out in agony. 'Why…' Shoko sluggishly get up, holding her stomach with a wince before the ice spread outward under her foot but Izuku leap over it.

"The power of your ice is weakening!" Izuku cried, feeling adrenaline kicking in as his pain become numb. He start to brawling out with Shoko, mostly dodging, defending with One-For-All and injuring himself farther.

"Why are you going this far…" Shoko skidded back with a quiet mutter.

"I want to live up to his expectations…" Izuku dashed, "I wanna be able to answer with a smile…" His misty determined eyes met her eyes, "I wanna become a super cool hero!" Something triggered in Shoko's head, "That's why everyone's giving it their all!" He tackled Shoko back away few meters, "I can't even begin to understand your circumstances, or your resolution…But even so…Now I think the idea that you'll become no. one without using your full strength and that you're doing this to disavow someone is a fucking joke!"

The wave of childhood memories assaulted Shoko as ice spread all over her body, "Shut up…" She remember her mother.

"That's why…" The green-haired boy throw a punch, "I'm gonna win!" His broken fist met her face as it flip her over, "I'm gonna surpass you!"

Another memory hit Shoko, she remember the incident with her mother and how this man send her away because of that. "My father…" She whispered.

"IT'S YOURS!" Izuku shouted loudly, "IT'S YOUR POWER!" Once again, another memory come to Shoko but it was the most important one.

" _It's okay, Shoko."_ Her mother's voice said, _"You…You aren't a slave to your blood. You can become the woman you want to be."_

"What's this?!" Present Mic dropped his jaw as fire erupted from Shoko's left side and the air become hot.

"Even though you wanna win…" Shoko said shakily, "Goddammit….Going out of your way to help your enemy…Which one of us is the joke…" She looked at Izuku with awkward grin, "I…I'm gonna be a hero!" She hear someone calling out to her but she ignore it to preferring stare at the boy in front of her as she wipe her face with forearm.

"That's amaz…" Izuku smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Shoko cut him off, "With those injuries…Well, look at you…You might as well have lost anyway." The left side burn up whiles the right side become colder, "I dunno what else you can do now." As if the gunshot have been fired, both opponents charge toward each other and Cementoss decide to step in together with Midnight, had decided that the match have went too far and the boy's body can't take it anymore.

'Just a little more…' Midoriya leaped over the ice with gritted teeth as something cracked within his body, 'This is all I've got left. So get over here…And fight me!'

"Midoriya…" Shoko thrust her right hand out as the fire roar while the boy thrust his fist forward, "Thank you." There was a huge explosive that almost knock the first few rows back.

"Sure, they're powerful…" Cementoss muttered as the smoke flow everywhere, "But that's just ridiculous."

"But after that explosion, it's hot!" Present Mic squirted his eyes, "I can't see anything now. Hey, so who won?" The audience wait with baited breath as the smokescreen slowly clear up and the first thing they see is Midoriya slumping against the wall out of the ring while Shoko stood on the stage with somewhat bewildered and daze look.

"M-Midoriya is out!" Midnight winced at a bump on her head, why does she always get caught in crossfires?! "Todoroki advances to the semi-finals!"

"That Midoriya kid…" Someone muttered in the audience, "Kept prodding at her and got beaten because of it…"

"I can't tell if he wanted Todoroki to win or lose."

"In any case, that's an amazing power, don'cha think?"

"Gotta admire his vigor."

"That guy's been interesting since even before the cavalry battle."

'Deku…' Katsuki stared at the field calmly but if someone look closer, they should seen her hands clenching her pant tighter.

"I'm gonna check on Izuku!" Itsuka quickly get up then head for the infirmary with few girls in tow, all concerning for their friend. The group reach the infirmary room within few minutes and they open the door with a slam, following by cry. "IZUKU!"

"DEKU!"

" _IZU!"_

"MIDORIYA!"

"GAAH!" Yagi choked on his blood with a startle as his hand clutched on his chest, "Y-You surprised me."

"Oh, sorry…" Itsuka arched her eyebrow at the skinny man in suit, she've never seen this man before and she wonder if this man might have some connection to heroes.

"Nice to meet you?" Ochaco said unsurely.

"You guys…" Izuku leaned his head up with a groan, his arms completely wrapped in slings. "What about the next match?"

"They are taking time to rebuild the stage." Tsuyu replied.

"We were worried about you." The gravity girl fussed over her friend.

"You went overboard out there!" Itsuka grimaced at her childhood friend's state, "Look at you! Haven't I scolded you enough?" The group start to fuss over the boy until Recovery Girl urge them out.

"Pipe down!" Recovery Girl muttered, "It's good that you're worried about your friend, but he needs an operation after this."

"HE NEEDS SURGERY?!" Almost everyone cried out in shock.

"Sorry…" Izuku muttered softly enough that Yagi can hear him, "I couldn't do it. Should I not have…" He heaved, "Said anything to Todoroki then…? I…"

"My boy, it seemed like you wanted to bring something out of her." Yagi said after Recovery Girl pushed the worried group out.

"Todoroki was definitely distressed about something…" The ninth inheritor said slowly, "And thought it was no one's business but her…But she was wrong! And after that time…I was frustrated…But I couldn't see from anyone's perspective but my own. I'm sorry…"

"…Yeah, I guess it was kind of a bummer." Yagi spoke, "But that's in the past. Calling yourself stupid won't change anything. But, caring about people as much as you do…That's what makes you a hero." He stare at him with some pride before Recovery Girl suddenly push him out.

"Okay, you say your piece." Recovery Girl huffed before she slammed the door on the number one hero, "Now just let me do my work!"

* * *

Itsuka have been unfocused since she left the infirmary by force, she can't believe that Izuku have to take a surgery and she barely realize that the few matches have ended. Iida had beat Ibara by pushing her out off the ring with his speed, Tokoyami overpowered Mina with Dark Shadow since her acid have no effect on his quirk and Kirishima barely defeat Tsuyu with his harden quirk. She was able to focus again when her match comes around and her eyes harden at the sight of her childhood enemy as Katsuki glared deadly with ugly sneer.

"Get ready for a rumble!" Present Mic screeched as Itsuka slide into her stance while Katsuki just stand there, "START!"

"DIE!" Katsuki launch herself at her enemy with explosives as thrusters and Itsuka thrust her giant palm at her, causing the explosive girl to jump over it with mini explosive.

'Did she say die?' Almost everyone in the audience sweated nervously.

Itsuka evade the violent girl's swing then roll away before she get any chance to conjure her explosive quirk and the martial artist swing her giant hand in a chop motion. Her hand find its target, right in Katsaki's side and the violent girl let out a small grunt as it force her to jump sideway away from Itsuka. Normally, Itsuka should have follow it up with another move but her mind wasn't hundred percent in it and her body was moving on autopilot.

'Izuku…' Itsuka dodged Katsuki's right swing with a sidestep then counter it with a palm thrust, 'Why do you keep pushing yourself like that? I know you want to prove something but why?' A memory of Izuku on medical bed flash through her mind as she deliver a flying kick, which Katsuki dodged then return it with a explosive that send Itsuka back by few meters, 'Why don't you stop there before it's too late? You know that you can rely on me always…' Her eyes widened fractionally, 'No…When was the last time he rely on me?' It just hit her like an explosion punch, which she just took from the violent girl.

She never notices it, she never realizes that Izuku have grown and starting to rely on her less and less since the high school started…And she let that happen. She always encourage him to break out of his shell bit by bit and let him rely on people other than her. Itsuka often say that she want him to be like that but that is too sudden! Part of her want Izuku to stay the way he was, looking up to her, listen to her supports and depending on her when bad things went down. She don't want him to change, she don't want Izuku to leave her behind, she don't want everyone to pay attention to him, she don't want the girls to get closer to Izuku, she don't want…

'Wait, why do I feeling this way?' Itsuka shook her head clearly at the last part, barely evading the blonde opponent while throwing out few light hits. Why does it bother her when her classmates are friendly toward Izuku…Until…She's jealous?!

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Handy Bitch?!" Katsuki scowled angrily, annoying by her opponenet's lack of motivation in this battle. She wants her to go all out so she can prove her dominance and make this handy bitch know her place!

"…I like Izuku?" Itsuka whispered softly with widened eyes, absentmindedly dodged her opponent's swing.

"Wha…" The blonde girl uttered and something just snaps inside her before an ugly scowl take form on her lip. She sends out a barrage of exploding fists at Itsuka as the marital artist narrowly dodges each punch, "What the fuck, you fucking bitch! You're thinking about Deku?! In this damn match the whole time?! Forget this fucking quirkless shithead! That is a place for hero, not your disgusting fucking love!" She thrust her clasped fists outward to her opponent, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU BITCH!" A large explosive blasts out and the force of pressure blow Itsuka away off the ring.

"Kendo is out of the ring, Bakugo move on to the next round!" Midnight called out and the said blonde girl glared deadly at Itsuka, she have been looking forward to this match all day but this handy bitch didn't have her mind in right place and what she just said really pissed Katsuki off more.

'That is the fucking worst.' Katsuki growled at the martial artist as Itsuka get up with few scratches, 'I don't want my match to be like that!'

* * *

After his surgery and another conversation with All Might that lead to a revelation that Yagi was quirkless like him, Izuku now feel more connected to his idol as he hobbled back to the sideline before he glance at his right hand. It has become gnarled and few scars here and there, a proof of his abuse of One-For-All. Izuku turn his attention to the stage and monitor, he was surprised that the match was between Kirishima and Katsuki. 'Aw maaaan.' Izuku sighed, he just missed some matches and he was surprised that Itsuka had lost to Kacchan.

"Midoriya!" The said boy glance over his shoulder to see Iida with a smile, "I see you made it through the surgery safe and sound!" He just received the new from Ochaco when he went to check on his lunch buddy.

"Y-Y-Yep." Izuku smiled, "Thanks." He glanced at the monitor, "Um…H-How did you win against Shiozaki's vines?"

"They were no match for my mobility." Iida adjusted his glasses as he walk up to the nerd's side, "I just used reciproburst, grabbed her back, and took her out of the ring the second the match started." He paused, "Actually, you can review the parts that you missed on video recording later." Izuku nodded at that, "I've made it to the top four so far." The tall teenager glanced down at Izuku, "So I'm going to take what inspiration I can from you and Todoroki's match, if that's alright."

"Y-Y-Yeah." Izuku glanced down at his shoes bashfully before his gaze shift back to his friend, "Y-Y'know, maybe your brother Ingenium is watching you put out all that extra effort too."

"I actually called him just before you got here." The speedster replied, "He's in middle of work…But I think it's better this way. After having come this far, it's only proper that I report back to him as number one."

"NOW DIE ALREADY!" The boys looked down to see Katsuki knocked Kirishima out after a ruthless assault.

"And with a nasty carpet bombing, Bakugo advances to the semi-finals!" Present Mic said out loud, "The top four contestants have all made themselves known now!"

"Okay…" Iida pushed himself away from the rail then turn away from Izuku determinedly, "See you later."

'His next opponent is…' Izuku checked the monitor with a glance, 'Todoroki.' He shifts his weight as the nerd decides to stay at the rail instead of joining his class and making some predications in his head.

"Midoriya?" He nearly jumped at a voice behind him and he looked behind to see Habuko with a medium cup in her hand. "Your surgery's done already?"

"Y-Yeah, Recovery Girl was very thoroughly." He smiled shakily.

"Thoroughly?" Habuko glanced at his appearance, "You have a lot of bandages and casts on you. Shouldn't she just take care of everything?"

"W-W-Well, she said that she wouldn't heal me c-c-c-completely to teach me a lesson so I-I-I don't have to abuse my strength." Izuku laughed sheepishly.

"I see." The snake girl hummed before she gesture at the front row, "You're gonna join us?"

"N-N-No, I want to wait up here first." He shook his head as Iida and Shoko appeared on the stage, "I'll join later."

"Ok." Habuko moved up next to him as they watch the field before she realize that the boy was slightly relaxed when she stand at his side and the snake girl realize that the boy was holding eye contact with her the whole time during their conversation. She find it odd because most people, beside Tsuyu and her family, avoid looking at her face, due to her quirk and her snake appearance. 'And he don't even look scared.' She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, 'Speaking of which, he was like that on the first week when Tsuyu introduced me to him.' It makes her a little curious about him.

"Iida is unable to move!" Present Mic announced and she turn back to the stage with a rapid blink, what did she just missed? "Todoroki advances from the semifinals without showing us her flames once!"

"Iida…" Izuku winced at the sight of his male friend screaming out in furious within the case of ice before he push himself off the rail carefully with a soft groan as he turn to Habuko, "W-W-We better get to our seats before the next m-match."

"Yeah." Habuko replied as they head down to their aisle and take their respectively seats. By the time they reached their seat, the match between Bakugo and Tokoyami had begun.

"Deku, you made it!" Ochaco immediately spot him, everyone turn their heads after hearing her and some looked concerned at his appearance. "You look a lot better than before." Izuku was about to say something but Present Mic's voice cut him off.

"She got behind him!" They turn back to the match to see Katsuki thrust her palms out together before they explode in a bright light, a new move she have developed, then everything was covered with smoke. "There's too much smoke! What's happening?!" The smoke clear up to reveal the blonde girl standing over Tokoyami, holding him down by beak and she threat him with a rapid blasts of explosive in other hand.

"I give up." Tokoyami gritted his teeth.

"Tokoyami surrenders!" Midnight announced, "Bakugo wins!"

"And so, that means…" Present Mic grinned widely, "Todoroki and Bakugo will face off in the finals!"

"That's gotta be frustrating for Tokoyami." Ochaco sighed.

"I'll say." Izuku nodded, "I-I-It looks like Kacchan have figured out his weakness during his matches."

"So light's his weakness, huh?" Kaoruko hummed, "I guess it's not surprise since his quirk appears to be based around dark."

"Damnit, it ended up being a Class-A showcase in the end." Tetsutetsu groaned from his class's aisle.

"I wonder how…" Midoriya gulped nervously, "Their match will turn out." He notice Iida leaves his seat with a phone in his hand, he wonders if Iida was calling his brother. Izuku also notice that Momo appeared to be upset about something, maybe over her loss or something else, and Itsuka was strangely quiet since he appeared. "Um, Itsuka?" He looked at her worriedly as her head lift slightly to look at him, "W-What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Itsuka forced a smile, "I was just thinking about the next match. It's going to be unpredictable one."

"Y-Yeah…" Izuku nodded before Present Mic speak up as soon as the finalists stand on the stage.

"We reach the finale at last!" Present Mic grinned, "The top student among Yuuei's freshman class will be decided right here! Our final match…Todoroki vs. Bakugo!" The finalists stared at each other down, "STARTS NOW!" Shoko immediately smash her fists on the ground to create a giant pillar of ice in attempt to take Bakugo out in one go, however Katsuki read her move as she blow through the ice wall with her explosion. Shoko charges forward, only to miss as Katsuki launch herself in air with a flip and the violent girl grab her by her hair and shoulder.

"Don't!" Katsuki flipped over to her feet as she throws Shoko away with a explosive, "Look down on me! You little maggot!" Shoko's hand touch the stage to crease a wall of ice to prevent herself from falling off the ring and she quickly parry Katsuki's exploding punch away by her forearm before the explosive girl jump back with a sneer.

"Is my power not enough for you to use it?!" Katsuki glared murderously with popped veins before she swing her hands down with several bursts, "How long are you gonna keep fooling around!? I'LL KILLYOU! WHAT I WANT IS AN OVERWHELMING VICTORY! There's no meaning to beating a half-assed bitches who don't want to use her full power!" She dashed with a savage roar, "How can I prove myself if I defeat you so easily! Don't stand in front of me if you don't have the will to fight anymore!" Shoko just stand there dazedly, "Why are you still standing there, you bitch!"

'I'm sorry, Bakugo…' Shoko stared on as the snarling girl get closer, 'After the fight with Midoriya, what should I really do. What I've done is a right thing or not…It was during that moment…That I forget all about you…I am totally confused right now.'

"COME ON, DON'T GIVE UP!" Izuku suddenly shouted out from his seat, his outburst startled some around him. The dual-quirks wielder's eyes widened at his voice.

'The fuck?' Katsuki rotated around in air for her next move, 'You're rooting for her instead of me, Deku?!' This bitch…How dare she stole his attention away from her! Half-bitch will pay for that!

'I shall fight…' Shoko summon her fire power determinedly, 'With all my strength! For him!'

"SCHNEIDER BOMB!" The violent girl roared out, following by massive explosives then everything went quiet. Katsuki lie on the ground in shock, "…Ha?" What the fuck? "Hah?!" Shoko was slumping on the pile of ices past the stage and Katsuki push herself up with a snarl. "HEY YOU!" She leaped off the stage onto the pile of ices, grabbing Shoko up by her shirt, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! This kind of…This…" She slowly passed out from Midnight's quirk, that is not what she want her match to end…She don't want another underwhelming match!

"Todoroki was off the arena! Therefore…" Midnight raised her hand up, "Bakugo wins!"

"And now the tournament comes to an end!" Present Mic spoke, "The winner of this year's class one sports festival is Class A's Bakugo!"

"Damn, what she said just come true." Setsuna whistled.

"What are you talking about?" Toru asked puzzlingly.

"Remember what she said before the race?" The green-haired girl turned to her, "She said that she's going to be first."

"Oooh, yeah!" The invisible girl snapped her fingers in realization.

"I bet you she won't be happy when she wake up." Mina said as the students start to stand up to move down.

* * *

"Now then, let's move onto the award ceremony!" Midnight gestured at the podiums, occupied by Tokoyami, Todoroki and…A chained Bakugo to cement wall with mask, looking like an prisoner. Mina turn out to be corrected when the violent girl trashing around in her chains, staring murderously at Shoko with muffled snarls.

"The hell she's doing…" Jiro deadpanned.

"She looks like she want to bite her head off." Kaoruko sweatdropped.

"Third place could have gone to Iida as well as Tokoyami, but due to home life circumstances he was forced to leave early, so please understand." Midnight winked with a finger in front of her mouth.

"It's a shame, too, Little Iida was all fired up for this." Tsuyu said, having noticed his excitation before the festival begin. Izuku become concerned for his lunch friend and he hope it's nothing serious.

"Tiem to confer the medals! And the one who'll present the medals this year is…"

" **IT IS I!"** All Might jumped in from the top of the roof with medals in his hands, **"And I am here with medals!"**

"Our hero, All Might!" Midnight smiled then whisper under her breath, "You jump in too early!"

' **Sorry!'** All Might send a sheepish look at her way before he start to congratulate Tokoyami, giving him some encourage words with a hug. He did the same thing with Shoko. Lastly, he took Bakugo's mask off and the group sweatdrop at the sight of her chewing All Might out, even trying to refuse the medal until All Might shove it into her mouth with a grin on his face.

"Really?" Jiro pinched the bridge of her nose.

" **And there you have it!"** All Might turned to the audience, **"This year, it's these three! However, take heed, folks! There was a possibility for everyone in this arena to stand there! It's just as you saw with your very own eyes, ladies and gentlemen!"** He gestured to the students, **"They competed! And boosted each other up! Everyone climbing to ever higher, advancing even farther! The next generation of heroes will surely sprout from the seeds planted this day!"** He pointed at the sky, **"And to that sentiment, I'll add one more thing! Everybody say it with me now!"** Everyone eagerly take a deep breath, **"Aaaaand…GREAT WORK!"**

"PLUS…"

"PL…HUH?!"

"PLUS…WAIT, WHAT?!"

"THAT WAS A PLUS ULTRA MOMENT, YOU DIMWIT!"

" **I-I-I-I'm sorry…"** All Might shivered in embarrassment.

'All Might…' Izuku pity his idol.

* * *

"Since you've all earned a rest tomorrow and the next day you have off." Shino smiled at her students in class after they changed back into their school uniform, "Takeyama and I'll organize all the nominations from the pros and present them after the break. Be sure to get in some rest and don't push yourself if you plan to sneak some little training in." She clapped her hands together, "Class dismissed. Be careful on your way back."

"Midoriya, ya hear that? Don't do anything crazy." Yu shoot him a look as the teachers exited and the boy just laugh nervously. The students start to pick their stuff up and some just leave right away.

"Deku, did you tried to tie your tie?" Ochaco noticed Izuku's crooked tie.

"O-Oh…" He glanced down, "Y-Yeah, it's pretty hard to tie it with one hand." He raised his wrapped arm with a sheepish laughter.

"Come here, Izuku." Itsuka sighed as she reach out for his tie, pulling him up closer then she fix it with few turns. "You shouldn't have done it by yourself when you're like that, you know." She tightens it up as she look into his eyes, "You can always rely on me anytime."

"H-Hai, I know." Izuku smiled up to her, "T-Thank." Itsuka gave him a nod as she pick his bag up, "O-Oh, you don't have to…"

"It's okay." She smiled at him, "I'll carry it until train station." No one notice a certain glint in her eyes, "Let's go."

"Yup!" Ochaco pumped her fist up with a grin, walking out with her friends and they talk about the sport festival and their thoughts on some events or person.

* * *

She find him, she find the perfect candidate that meet the requirements of her family's tradition, she find the clan's ideal husband, she find her future husband.

She never pay attention to him until the sport festival.

Midoriya Izuku is stronger than she thought and he will become powerful in near future when he has full control of his quirk. He has a good personality. His body is healthy and perfect like her ideal man, imagine what he will be like in few years. Maybe he will be like All Might, a bodybuilder, a good man, a perfect man, a ideal husband. It's a shame that he don't have the whole package yet, he's not this rugged, not tough, and few other things but she don't mind it and that's okay because he will become like that, due to the heroic career and he'll get some scars.

You may think she has some fetish or that she's after his powerful quirk but it's not. It is just a tradition of her clan long before the first quirk appeared. Every woman in her family always marry a bodybuilder or a stronger man. Her mother, her aunt, her grandma, her great grandma and so on…And she will marry a stronger man to keep her tradition alive.

All she has to do is seduce Midoriya and claim him as her husband.

Yanagi Reiko will succeed, no matter what.

'I'll ask aunt Oboro for tips and advices when I get home.' Reiko slowly paced back to her home.

* * *

Setsuna sip her drink as she walk down the street and a memory make her giggle, Midoriya's reaction was so hilarious when Toru made him flashed his torso to the world. If she remember correctly, his reactions are always exaggerated in comedic way and it make her exciting to think about pulling some pranks on this cute boy. "I am so gonna have fun teasing him." She pulled out a old Karakai Jozu no Takagi-san manga with a teasing smirk then leafing through it for any good materials to play some games.

* * *

At the Midoriya household, Izuku tried his best to eat his dinner with one hand as he listen to his mother. "Seven times!" Inko held seven fingers up, "It's unbelievable, right?!" Her son nod, "Since the cavalry battle, I fainted seven times! And the last two times it was almost like severe dehydration!"

"Seems like you had a rougher struggle than me, almost…" Izuku replied.

"Right, by the way!" Inko took a bite of her rice, "I mean, about the quirk you told me 'suddenly appeared' and such a bone-breaky, risky power at that. I'll keep cheering you on…But it's not exactly something that puts my mind at ease!"

"Y-Yeah, I know." He nodded again with guilty expression.

"Oh!" His mother let out a gasp before she smiles brightly, "I forget to tell you…Your father will be home soon. His job just ended early than expected so he will catch the first flight back home."

"Really?" Izuku's eyes lit up, "Did he say which day he'll come ba…" The front door swing open with a loud slam, following by a shout.

"SON, WHY WERE YOU WEARING THIS KIND OF CHEERING UNIFORM?! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO MY LITTLE CINNAMON BUN?!"

"Darling, you're home!" Inko dashed to greet her husband and their son just blushed heavily, courtesy of his father's reminder.

* * *

"Excuse me, Cementoss." The said hero looks up from grading paper to Shino as the teachers perform their tasks in office. His desk was in front of her desk, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, you may." Cementoss nodded, "What is it?"

"I notice that we have a Parent's Day few days after the break." Shino looked at the schedule confusingly, "Why's that? I mean, isn't it kinda early? It barely has been one month since the school started."

"Oh, it's a little different here." The cement hero said, "In Yuuei, we have roughly five Parent's Day a year for few reasons. Sometime we discuss the process of their children with their quirks, sometime their grades and other things like their heroic training in different area. This one is just a little 'getting to know the parents' and a tour around the campus, plus a short discussion on a student's training, how far they have take a grasp on their quirk, and their grades in some subjects."

"Ah, I see." The telepath heroine nodded in understanding, "Thank." Cementoss nod back with a smile before he resume his grading and Shino look at her schedule again, she wonder what kind of parents she will meet on this day.

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of LC! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Izuku just survived his first month! And Sport Festival too…Barely…Some people are starting to interact with Izuku or strengthen their friendship and at same time, we just have a little glimpse into his life along with few changes.**

 **It look like everything will be little chaotic with all attention he get, a small shift in some characters and some certain events!**

 **I know some of you will say, 'He doesn't talk to this character yet, what about her!' but you have to remember that is just first month of school and not everyone will immediately befriend him like real life. Hell, I remember one time that I didn't befriend a guy from my class until third month in.**

 **With the sport festival over, how will Izuku react to some changes? What's going on with some girls? Will he survive the rest of the school year? What will he face next? We still can't figure out who decided to put Izuku in a all-female class?! Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into the boiler.**


	3. Jeez, Izuku!

**Thank you for reviews and feedbacks!**

 **Obviously, I can't answer your questions right now since I'm away on world trip.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter of LC!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Jeez, Izuku!**

* * *

"I-I-I-I'm already tired and it's still morning…" Izuku sluggishly enter locker hall with Itsuka, shaking remaining water off his umbrella. He just got overwhelmed by all the attention he got on the train to his school.

"I can relate to that." Itsuka smiled wearily, "I was in the female carriage and all the girls were crowding me." She notice him glancing around for something or someone, "Looking for Iida?"

"A-Ah, yeah." Izuku frowned as he put his umbrella away, "I'm worried about him after I heard what happened to his brother on the news." He recently found out that Iida's brother encountered the Hero Killer during his patrol and his condition in the hospital.

"I think he might take few more days off since his brother is in hospital and have to be with his family at the moment." The martial artist hummed and he think she must be right. They walk together in silence until they reach their classroom and everyone was chatting about their walking to school.

"I got so embarrassed, everybody was staring at me so intently!" Toru clenched her hands up to her face.

"Yeah, me too!" Mina pointed at herself.

"The normies were hitting on me." Camie sighed exhaustedly, "Some kept asking me for lines."

"Did you take theirs?" Setsuna asked her.

"No way, fam." The blonde bombshell huffed.

"We became the centers of attention." Kaoruko said.

"Yuuei really is amazing…" Ochaco stumbled into the classroom with dazed expression.

"You got ambushed by fans on your way here?" Itsuka guessed with a light chuckle and the gravity girl's response was simply nod as she gives a wave to Izuku before she notice something difference.

"Oh, you don't have sling today." The gravity girl pointed out.

"H-Hai, it feels a l-l-little better now." Izuku moved his bandaged arms carefully with few flexing, "I-I-I think it'll take few more days until I take them off."

"I'm happy you were able to remove your sling." Tsuyu looked over them.

"T-T-Thank, As…"

"Call me Tsuyu." The frog girl cut the nerd off.

"S-S-S-Sorry, A-As…Tsuyu." Izuku rubbed his head sheepishly. The last student enters the classroom at slow pace.

"Ah, Yanagi, did something happen on your way here?" Toru asked her curiously, wondering if she has similar experience that everyone went through.

"Some people tried to speak to me but I ignored them." Reiko replied slowly as she put her bag aside on her desk then she start to stare at Izuku, causing the said boy to fidgeting.

"Um, h-h-h-hello?" Izuku said meekly, wondering why she is staring at him without saying anything.

"Good morning, Midoriya." The white-haired girl said slowly as she open her bag to take a magazine out then hand it over to him, "You are planning to build your muscles up, right? I believe this magazine might help you because it's filled with all info from strictest workout to diet."

"O-O-Oh, thank you, that's nice…of you…" The hero otaku slowly trail off as he look at the cover of magazine, it's a stereotypical bronze bodybuilder and a colorful title read, 'Muscle: Be a Bodybuilder!' with small texts, 'Surefire methods! Amazing Bronze painting! Find the right Speedo to pack your package in!'. "…" He was completely at loss for words.

"Make sure you follow everything in it." Reiko said, "I want you to be like that in few years." With her piece said, she takes her seat. 'Make him interesting in getting a body of bodybuilder, phase one completed.'

'She's strange but nice, I think.' Izuku sweatdropped at the magazine in his hands. He admitted that Reiko is one of few people that he can't read.

"Morning, everyone." Shino entered the classroom with Yu in tow, causing all her students to take their seats. "Today our hero informatics period will be a little special for everyone."

'Please don't let it be a pop quiz.' Mina crossed her fingers.

'I don't want to do anything physical yet…' Camie winced at her sore leg muscle, 'I wanna make some moves on Izu-poo.'

"We will create codenames." The homeroom teacher clapped her hands together with a smile, "Your hero names."

"OH MY KAMI, YES!" Most students cheered loudly, drawing out an amused chuckle from Shino and an annoying grumble from Yu.

"Settle down, girls and boy." Shino held her hands out with small up-and-down motion, "This is related to the draft nominations by pros we mentioned the other day. It will build up some experience and your adaptable fighting ability, you won't be judged for nominations until during your sophomore and senior years. It's more like expressions of 'interest' in your future potential."

"And it's not rare that most interest dried up by graduation or some just dropped under some circumstances." Yu spoke up before she shriveled up at her past memories with quiet mutter, "Fucking bastards, I went through hard time to find an agency for years…"

"The tally of nomination is as follows…" Shino carried on as she turn to write something down on the blackboard whiles the students sweatdrop at the muttering blonde pro hero. They don't want to be like this woman. "The results are more balanced but this year, all the attention leaned towards two people…" Todoroki come in first place with over four thousands nominations with Bakugo behind by a thousand.

"Damn, this many?" Setsuna whistled annoyingly, her name is not on the list but it's pretty understandable since she didn't get any chances in the sport festival. "Though, first and second places are reversed."

"They must be scared off by the sight of Bakugo in chains." Ibara assumed.

"PROS AIN'T GONNA BE SCARED!" Katsuki snarled.

"WOWW!" Ochaco shook Izuku's shoulders animatedly, "You got some nominations! Two hundreds!" The nerd was stunned by the amount of his nominations, he thought he will not get any because of his quirk!

"Regardless of whether or not you received any nominations, we'll be having you all go get some work place experience." Shino said, "While you all have experienced a bit of the world of pros." Some know she was referred to the USJ incident, "But I believe experiencing the activities of pros firsthand will prove to be more fruitful training than before."

"And because of that, we need hero codes?" Kashiko raised her hand up and her sensei nod.

"Things've gotten fun all of a sudden!" The gravity girl grinned happily.

"Of course, placeholder names are fine, too, but something appropriate…" Yu said before a familiar voice cut her off, causing her to have a sour face.

"Because if not, it'll be hell from there!" Midnight strolled into the classroom without a warning as she thrust her assets out with few seducing poses, "The names you pick now! The names you come to be known by the world as now! In many cases, they stay that way after become pros!"

"Midnight!" Few students gasped.

"That's right, she will evaluate your naming sense." Shino nodded, "The way your future end up will approach the image projected by the names you choose. It's all down to a old phase, name and natures often agree. For example, All Might."

"Take one and pass the rest behind you." Yu handed out the postcard and the students start to think about their codenames.

"Uraraka, what are you going to name yourself?" Setsuna glanced over her shoulders curiously.

"It's a surprise." Ochaco grinned, "Are you gonna pick Arm-Fall-Off Woman?"

"KYAAA, DON'T MENTION THIS NAME!" The green-haired girl covered her blushing face with a embarrassed scream and few girls snickered at the scene.

Midnight speaks up after about fifteen minutes went by, "All right, it's almost time for those who're ready to present their names for the class!"

"Me, I'm first!" Mina skipped up to the podium with a wide opening grin before she present her board to the class, "Call me Alien Queen!"

"YOU'RE AIMING FOR THE IMAGE OF THAT SUPER-ACIDIC BLOOD THING!?" Someone cried out, "QUIT WHILE YOU'RE AHEAD!" Most cried out and Midnight ordered her to redo it again.

"Tch." Mina trudged back to her seat with a clicking tongue.

'You idiot! Now everything's weird!' The girls stared at their desks, 'It's like we're doing some comedy routine or something with those names!'

"Is it okay if I go next?" Tsuyu raised her hand up before she come up to the front, "I've known since elementary school what name I'd be. Froppy!"

"That's adorable!" Midnight cried out, "It's great, it's a nice friendly feel!" She clapped, "Use her well-liked model as a guide for your own names, okay?"

"My turn…" Habuko step up with tensed body, "I chose Gorgon, based from an old myth of snake women who can turn people to stone with a gaze."

"Ah, that sure fit you because your quirk is similar to the gorgon sisters' ability to freeze people with a gaze." Midnight nodded in approval, "You know, since some people may think you as a villain on this name because the gorgons were villains in the myth, you can change your codenames any time. After all, it's uncommon for pro heroes to change their names after graduation."

"I understand." The snake girl nodded timidly as she returned to her seat, 'I think you're too late on this one because everyone outside school thinks I'm a villain because of my look.'

"Who's next?" The R-rated heroine scanned the class before Itsuka raised her hand up, "Kendo, come up here."

"Battle Fist, the martial heroine." Itsuka presented her name to the class.

"Fist!" Midnight blinked, "Is that out of respect for these battle heroes who have took up Fist as moniker?"

"Yes, I look up to Jack Fist, Lee Fist and Steel Fist because they use martial art instead of relying on their quirks." The orange-haired girl replied.

"You know, since you'll be carrying the name of some people you look up to, you're going to be hit with corresponding amount of pressure." The R-rated heroine said.

"Don't worry, I'm prepared for it." Itsuka said seriously, earning a smile from Midnight.

'She's so awesome.' Izuku thought as he glance at his blank postcard, he have so many names relating to All Might since he was four but he don't think he have enough courage to take on any of these names like Itsuka. He pounces on the name for a while.

Jiro present her postcard with a smile and almost everyone cry out to her as soon as they saw her codename. "JIRO, QUIT MESSING AROUND!"

"I'm sticking to it." Jiro kept her smile up, she wrote 'Earphone Jack' on the board. One by one, the students take turn to present their codenames.

"Fun-Gal." Kinoko said meekly.

"Bubble Girl." Kaoruko introduced her codename.

"Sensor Girl." Kashiko pushed her glasses up.

"Ms. Glamour." Camie winked.

"Phan-Girl." Reiko said slowly.

"PINKY!" Mina gritted her teeth.

"Invisible Girl!" Toru bounced cheerily.

"Bicorn." Pony smiled.

"I shan't bring any shame to this name." Momo held her card up, "Creatie."

"Shoko." Shoko said flatly.

"What, just your name?" Midnight blinked, "Are you sure?!"

"Yep." The dual-haired girl replied.

"Koropokkuru." Yui introduced herself blankly.

"Repti-Girl." Setsuna grinned toothly, only to have a tick when she hear someone call her 'Arm-Fall-Off Woman'.

"Maria." Ibara said.

"Queen of Explodo-Kills!" Katsuki growled.

"I think you'd be better off retiring that one." Midnight deadpanned.

"WHY?!" The explosive girl snarled before the R-rated heroine forced her to return to her seat.

"Right, as for mine…" Ochaco walk up with flustered blush, "Here's what I came up with. Uravity."

"Ohh, snappy, sleek, classy!" The R-rated heroine whistled, "That went smoother than I thought it would." She looked around, "All that's left is Bakugo's revision and…Midoriya!" The only boy walk up to podium with a nervous gulp as every eyes direct to him before they look at his codename in surprise.

"Wha, are you sure you're okay with that, Izuku?" Itsuka asked from her desk with widened eyes.

"Y-Yeah." Izuku nodded firmly, "U-Up until now, I-I-I didn't like it at all but a certain somebody changed the meaning of the word for me…And blew my world wide o-open…I was so happy. Now I'm the Deku whose vibe is never giving up." His card say Deku, "This will be my hero name."

"Hah?" Katsuki loomed over her postcard.

Ochaco smile at her friend warmly before she remember the moment between them in the waiting room and she dip her head down to hide her flushed cheeks. 'What the heck am I thinking about it?!'

'After all these years I have been trying to make it positive or tell you to drop it…' Itsuka secretly tightened her hand on the helm of her skirt as she glance between Izuku and Ochaco, 'And it just take one person to change your mind like that? Why her?'

"Baroness of Explodo-Kills!" Katsuki shouted.

"Rejected." Midnight deadpanned.

"Why can't you just go with Nitro or Dyna-Girl?" Someone suggested.

"FUCK NO!" The violent girl snarled and in the end, they force her to go with her actual name like Shoko until then.

"Thank you, Midnight, for your help." Shino smiled at the said heroine before she turn to her class, "Please give her your thanks." The students applause for R-rated heroine as she left with a smile and wave. "Before the period end, I want to make an announcement. In three days, we will host a parent's day and the school will call your parents to see if they will come, so please let your parents know in case if we haven't call them yet." As soon as she finished her sentence, the bell ring to end their first period and the teachers left for a little break after Yu hand out the list of nominations to some students.

"Crap, parent's day?!" Camie paled, "Lame!"

"You don't do well with subjects, huh?" Mina teased her with a whisper.

"Y-Yeah, they're still mad at me about not going to Shiketsu like they want me to." She grumbled quietly, "I don't want to go there in first place because of their stupid rule, 'No relationship between students'. It's salty AF."

"Oh…" The acid creator blinked owlishly.

"Kinda weird how you didn't get any nominations, Ashido." Setsuna turned to her friend, "You put on a really good show."

"Sure did." Mina sighed.

"Have you picked one yet, Deku?" Ochaco turned to Izuku.

"I'll start with researching their specialties and organizing them by similar types." Izuku mumbled to himself, "Then I'll arrange those by the number of incidents resolved from their debut to the present…"

'He's doing it again.' Almost everyone smiled with closed eyes, having getting used to his mutter mode.

"I'm thinking of joining Gunhead's office." Ochaco said, snapping Izuku out of his mode.

"E-Eh, that's a hardened battle group!" The nerd blinked, "You're going there!?"

"Yep!" The gravity girl grinned, "They nominated me!"

"Really?" Kaoruko perked up after overhearing them, "Same here, I'm going for it because I want to train my body against armed villains without using my quirk."

"Same!" Ochaco turned to her with wide grin, "I have been thinking about how many more possibilities would open up to me if I were stronger! I need to get out of my comfort zone or it'll be more limited!"

"Exactly!" The smiling blue girl pointed at her with agreement nod.

"I see." Izuku looked between them in amazement.

"That aside, I noticed something a while ago…" The gravity girl turned back to her friend, "Why are you shaking like that?"

"Oh, uh…" Izuku glanced at his bottom hovering few inches over his chair, "I-I-I'm doing isometric exercises…"

"AIR CHAIR?!" Ochaco cried out.

"You've been doing that the entire class?!" Mina looked up to them with hands on her desk, "That's insane!"

"Does it even work?!" Kaoruko asked curiously.

"S-Sure does." Izuku started to explain his reason for doing isometric exercise.

"I'm glad you're thinking of your training but please don't push yourself too much." Itsuka said.

"I won't, Itsuka." Izuku smiled at her, "B-B-By the way, will your parents come to parent's day? It've been a while since I saw them."

"I think my mom will come." The orange-haired girl hummed, "My father won't come for sure since he has to run the dojo on this day."

"Dojo?" Tsuyu turned her head to her, "I know you look like you're a part of dojo but I don't know your family run a dojo."

"It's a small dojo." Itsuka waved it off with a sheepish smile, "Including me, we have eight members and it's mostly locals."

While Itsuka was telling her friends a bit about her dojo, Setsuna approach Izuku. "Hey, Midori." Setsuna grinned at him, "You seriously have been doing that for an hour?"

"H-H-Hai." Izuku gave her a small weak grin, "A-As I am now, I'm not nearly good enough."

"Really?" Setsuna's smirk widened slightly, "I wonder what will happen if I do that?" She slowly brings her index finger up toward Izuku.

"W-W-W-W-W-Wait, don't!" The nerd widened his eyes comically as the green-haired girl's finger slowly gets closer to his face, his leg muscles are getting sore and he don't think he'll get up for a while if she topple him over. "D-D-Don't do it! I-I-I'll do anything!"

"Bop." She simply bop his nose lightly enough not to topple him over and the boy stared at her with gaping expression as she start to laugh out loud. "Your face! So priceless!" She wiped her tears with roaring laughter as her other hand smack on the desk, "Were you thinking that I'm gonna push you over?"

"…" Izuku shook in embarrassment with red face as few girls giggle at his reaction, 'I-I-I got teased by a girl!' It was a harmless friendly tease.

* * *

'He's not here.' Izuku scanned the cafeteria for any sign of Iida but it appear that he's not anywhere in this place, he would have checked the Class 1-B early but he don't want to encounter Mineta guy again. He take his place in line before he notice Tokoyami walking past him with tray, "Oh, T-Tokoyami!" He catch the said student's attention with a wave.

"Hello, Midoriya." Tokoyami greeted him, "Do you want something?"

"Um, y-yeah, have you seen Iida?" The nerd asked, "I-I just heard what happened."

"Ah, he is not in school today." Tokoyami shook his head, "Some texted him but…"

"He doesn't answer them?" Izuku said as the bird student nodded, he have texted him early. "I see…W-W-Will you let me know if he's back or have called back."

"Of course." Tokoyami nodded again, "I also will let him know that you're worrying about him if he show up."

"Thank." The nerd waved at him as the crow-headed student departed and the line slowly move until he receives his lunch then joins his usual table with Ochaco, Itsuka, Pony and Yui.

"No Iida, huh?" Ochaco asked worriedly and he shook his head. "Look like we have to wait until he comes back."

"Yeah." Izuku sighed.

"Can we join you guys today?" The group, minus Yui, nearly got startled by Tsuyu's appearance and they can see Habuko standing behind her, shifting her weight nervously.

"Sure!" Ochaco grinned widely as the rest nod their heads, "The more, the merrier!"

"Thank." Tsuyu sit down next to Izuku and Habuko have no choice but to sit next to Ochaco, in front of Izuku, since there was only one empty seat.

"What bring you two here?" Itsuka asked curiously.

"Feel like it." The frog girl shrugged her shoulders before she point at her best friend, "Plus, I want Habuko to befriend everyone here. She may don't look like it but she's very shy."

"I'm not shy!" Habuko half-shouted at her friend with a faint blush.

"See?" Tsuyu kept pointing at her shouting friend, "Please get along with her."

"S-Sure, I've been t-trying to getting to k-k-know everyone in my class." Izuku smiled slightly before he looks at the snake girl, "T-T-The last time we speak to each other was at Sport Festival, right?"

"Right…" The snake girl poked her lunch with her chopsticks, "Only for a short time."

"Mmm." The nerd nodded, "Um, i-i-is it okay if I can ask you some questions? About your quirk?"

"Um, alright?" Habuko blinked once.

"You said that you can paralyze people by staring into someone's eyes." Izuku said, "With a single stare, does it last for three seconds or does it expand longer as long as you still stare into their eyes? Will it also work with a refection within a mirror, like if a villain looks into a corner mirror and your eyes met?" He start to unravel into his muttering mode, drawing some strange creeped-out looks from random students around him.

"And he's gone." Itsuka sweatdropped at her friend's ramble.

"Quirk otaku." Yui deadpanned.

Habuko feel unnerved by Izuku's mutters until she realizes that he hold an eye contact with her, 'I bet he'll avert his eyes few seconds later.' As long as she can remember, people always talk to her but every time they set eye contacts, they always avert their eyes out of nervousness or frightened by her face after three to five seconds. Habuko wait for him to break the contact but to her surprise, he haven't break the contact for one good minute and the longer she stare into his green eyes, the more hypnotized she felt as his emerald eyes become more shiny each second, how beautiful they look and…She quickly snap out of it with a squeak as a blush break out on her face, what the fuck just happened?! "H-H-Hey, stop that!" She accidentally paralyzed the nerd in mid-eat, "Oh, sorry!" She was glad that no one notices a blush on her face, not even Tsuyu notice it.

"…I-I-It's okay." Izuku broke from his sudden paralyze, "Y-Y-You don't mean to do that so it was an accident."

"I'm glad that Izuku is starting to get comfortable around us." Tsuyu spoke up.

"Yup!" Ochaco grinned at her, "He barely speaks to us on the first week and now, he's talking a lot."

"Correction, muttering a lot." Yui said blankly.

"That's true." The gravity girl laughed.

"I-I-I-I don't mutter a lot…" Izuku weakly denied with red face.

"Oh, really?" Itsuka looked at him with raised eyebrow and teasing smirk, causing his red face to deepened. She pat his back goodheartedly as if she was telling him to not mind it and they continue their lunch while making some small chats, Izuku never realize that Itsuka was sitting closer to him than usual the whole time. Before the lunch ended, Izuku decide to send a text to his parents about the parent's day.

* * *

The school just ended with the final bell ring and the students was getting ready to leave. "Midoriya, we have cleaning duty today." Momo reminded him.

"Oh, right!" Izuku put his backpack back down on the desk before he feels a vibration in his pant and he pull his phone out, checking it. A bright smile breaks out on his face, something that catch some girls' attention.

"What's up, Izuku?" Itsuka asked.

"Oh, I texted my parent about the parent's day." Izuku smiled happily.

"Your mother's coming?" The orange-haired girl smiled.

"No, she have work on this day but my dad is coming." He bounced excitingly.

"…Y-Y-Your dad is coming?" Itsuka suddenly have a strained smile but Izuku didn't seem to notice her change, "I-I-I-I thought he's still in Germany for a while."

"Oh, I forget to tell you that dad's job just ended early so he came home early few days ago." Izuku smacked his forehead before he smile, "I'm really glad that he's coming this time!"

"M-M-M-Me too…" Itsuka laughed shakily, "I-I-I'm happy for you…"

"Um, what's up with her?" Camie leaned closer to Ochaco and the gravity girl just shrug at her, the girls were confusing by their uncharacteristic behavior.

" **I-I have come and in an uncharacteristic pose!"** All Might suddenly slide in a bow stance, drawing everyone's attentions.

"W-What's wrong?" Izuku looked at his hero in concern, "You seems really nervous…"

" **Come out here for a sec."** The number one hero beckoned Izuku over, **"It's about a nomination."**

"C-Coming!" Izuku turned to Momo, "Y-Y-Yaoyorozu, I-I'll be right back."

"Go ahead." Momo waved it off with a nod and the nerd scurried off after his role model.

"Kendo, you okay?" Ibara approached Itsuka with concern, it's not like of her to tremble like that.

"I-I-I-I-I'm okay, e-e-e-everything is fine." Itsuka laughed shakily, "H-H-His father is coming, hahaha. I-I-I-It's been a while since he saw his father and I'm h-h-h-happy for him, hahahahahahahaha!"

"K-K-Kendo?" The vine-haired girl slowly back away from her along with some girls and at that moment, Katsuki return from restroom to grab her stuff before she throw a grumpy scowl at the laughing martial artist.

"What the fuck is wrong with Handy bitch?" Katsuki corked her eyebrow annoyingly.

"I don't know." Mina shrugged her shoulders as the violent girl walk toward the door, "She's been like that since Midori mentioned his father coming on parent's day…" What happen next just shock them. Katsuki suddenly twirl around with a slip then crash into several desks, scattering them down with crash as her back end up against the front side of the podium.

"H-His father's coming?!" Katsuki went paled as a ghost with widened eyes and heavy sweat beads running down her face nonstop. "D-D-Deku's father?! OH FUCK!"

"Bakugo?" The pink girl stared down at her confusingly, "Why are you scared of…"

"I'M NOT FUCKING SCARED!" The blonde girl shoot back up with a scream but her knees were shaking, "I'M NOT SCARED OF HIS OLD MAN! FUCK, PRO DON'T GET SCARED SHITLESS! I'M OUTTA HERE, MOTHERFUCKERS!" She actually ran out of the room and the girls just stand there in silence, beside laughing martial artist as she left with slow paces.

"…Oooookay, overreaction too much?" Jiro raised her eyebrow at the opening door before she look at Izuku's friends, "You girls know anything?" Headshakes was her answer and most girls decide to leave it alone for now, they will get their answers either tomorrow or on parent's day.

About ten minutes later, Izuku return to the classroom as Momo start to set the chairs up. "I-I-I'm back. D-Do you need help with chairs or shall I sweep the floor?"

"I get it." Momo said, "Go get the broom."

"Okay." The nerd walks toward the supply locker as he takes a glance at the creator, it appear that she wasn't affected by her loss at festival and he was worried about nothing. 'Maybe she was reflecting on that and move on forward.' Izuku grab the handle then open it to face a pair of dark green eyes…Revealing that Setsuna was standing inside the locker with a coy smirk.

"Boo." Setsuna uttered in soft tone.

"GAAAAAAK!" Izuku screamed his head off, clutching his chest as Momo jumped up with a sharp yelp after hearing her class president's scream.

"Pfft!" Setsuna's hand flew up to her mouth to stifle her giggles, "S-S-S-S-So worth it!"

"T-T-Tokage, when did you get there?!" Momo have her hand on chest with a pant, trying to calm herself down. The poor boy was panting rapidly with widened eyes and shaking legs, his mouth open and close like fish.

"Since everyone left." The green-haired girl giggled, "I sneak in while you weren't looking and wait for Midori to open it so I can scare him."

"B-But what if it was me?" The panting creator asked.

"I didn't think ahead but I sure get lucky." Setsuna step out of the locker before she bop Izuku's nose with her index finger, "Bop." She skips out into the hallway, "Later, Midori, Yao!"

"…" Momo's head turn to Izuku, "You okay?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, give me a minute…" Izuku kept swallowing some deep breaths in while she watch on with a guilty look, she should have notice Setsuna sneaking in early but her mind was on something else.

* * *

Izuku walk out from the school building as he checks his phone for any heroes' news and if Iida have texted back but he haven't. A sigh escape his lip, Izuku walk through the gate and he blink at the sight of Jiro as she leaning against the wall, scrolling through some music on her phone without a care. "J-Jiro?" The said girl looks up from her phone to see the nerd.

"Hey." Jiro greeted him lazily then turn back to her phone.

"Um, w-w-w-why are you here this late?" Izuku asked timidly.

"The train that I usually take has been delayed because of a confliction between a hero and villain." She replied, "So I'm just sticking around until the next train."

"O-Oh, I-I-I think I have seen it s-somewhere on the new feeds." The nerd checked his phone again until he find a breaking new about villain with a quirk of melting metal and his capture by Kamui Wood. "I-I-It says the next train won't be come for two hours." He looked at her, "Y-Y-You sure you want to w-w-wait here this long?"

"Yup, I get nothing better to do." Jiro shrugged.

"I-I-I see…" Izuku scratched his head, "W-W-Well, I-I'll see you tomorrow."

"Likewise…" She paused for a moment, thinking back to couple events. She remember how flustered he get when he saw her in cheerleader uniform and to be honest, she feel a little flattered because it's not like every day for her to be noticed by the boys with her body. All the boys always pay attention to good-looking girl with some certain features from large assets to curvy body and for some reason, some boys assume that she's lesbian because of her look to her annoyance. When she recall this memory, the rocker wonder if Izuku act like that to everyone like usual or there was something attractive about her that she don't know. Because of that, she decides to make a choice. "Oi, Midoriya." She catch his attention again, "You hungry?"

"Um, a-a-a little?" Izuku blinked owlishly.

"Wanna hit McD joint?" Jiro asked, "We can chat a bit to kill some time until then."

"…S-S-Sure." The nerd accepted her invitation after some thinking.

"Great, let's go." The rocker push herself off the wall and they walk together down the sidewalks.

* * *

"Here's your fries and burger." Jiro put the tray down on the table, passing the said foods to the nerd.

"T-Thank." Izuku received them as the girl sits down in the booth on opposite side of the table and they start to snack on their foods. The atmosphere was so quiet between them and it makes him feel awkward, it's first time he hangs out with someone outside the school other than Itsuka. 'Itsuka did say that I need to get out of my comfort zone but it's easy said than done…' He munched on his fries quietly.

"How long do you have to wear these bandage wraps for?" Jiro break the ice, gesturing at his bandaged hands.

"N-N-Next week, a day before job training." He replied.

"Good." She toss a single fries into her mouth, "That would be a pain to have them during the training."

"Y-Y-Yeah." Izuku smiled awkwardly, "Um…H-H-H-Have you find any o-o-offices you want to train under?"

"Not yet." Jiro shook her head, "I'm thinking about asking Present Mic for some recommends."

"B-B-Because of his quirk, right?" He asked, earning a nod from her.

"Yup, I honestly don't know what kind of works I should aim for with my quirk and Present Mic must know something." She unwrapped her cheeseburger, "What about you?"

"I-I'm going to a office in Y-Y-Yamanashi Prefecture, there's a r-r-retired hero that can teach me a lot of things." Izuku sipped his milkshake, "H-H-He used to train All Might when he was in U.A."

"That's cool." Jiro said impressively before she blink, "…Wait. Won't that make him an old man past his prime? I mean, there's a chance that he must be senile?"

"I-I-I-I don't think he's senile s-s-since he made a nomination for me." Izuku said thoughtfully, "…I think?" A small doubt just creeps in before he shakes it off.

"Whatever you say." She bit her burger and they eat more in silence until she speaks again. "Say, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"G-G-G-Go ahead." He nodded, chewing some of his burger.

"Back at the festival, do you remember running into me in cheering uniform?" Jiro said and the blushing nerd choke on his burger before he smack his chest with fist, coughing, while quickly sip his drink to wash the food down. "Are you okay?" She winced slightly.

"Y-Yeah…" Izuku coughed with deep blush, the memories of the cheering uniform come back to him and how he finally break the news to his parent that he was the only boy in his class. They were stunned by that and his mother was exciting for some reasons while his father barely make any reaction after that. "H-H-H-H-Hai, I remember…"

"I want to know why you got all hot and bothered when you saw me." Jiro absentmindedly twirl the straw around as she stare at him and the nerd squirm in his seat nervously.

'Is she upset because I stared at her?' Izuku sweated.

"I'm not mad, just curious." The rocker said to his surprise, how did she know what he was thinking? "It's written all over your face."

"O-Oh." He rubbed his neck sheepishly, he don't know that he was easy to read.

"Anyway, I want to know why." Jiro repeated with a eyeroll, "You get a thing for cheerleader or something like that?" The stunned boy blinked owlishly, "This I would understand. I mean, I'm not attractive and physically developed like girls in our class, you know?" She rests her cheek on left hand, her arm plopped on the table. She feel so insensitive about her body image and it make her lose some confidence lately because of what this imp called her before the USJ incident and how everyone have ogling the other girls instead of her. "Compared to everyone else, I get nothing to show off and I'm not stupid enough to know that I'm unattractive so why did you…"

"T-T-T-That's not true." Izuku cut her off, "Ihonestlythinkyou'repretty."

"Wha?" Jiro gazed up at him with a confused blink and raised eyebrow, "Say again?"

"I-I-I-I s-s-s-said I-I-I honestly t-t-think you're p-p-pretty." The blushing boy stuttered, he looks like he's having a heat stroke right there.

"You think I'm pretty?" The rocker blinked before she scoff lightly, "Yeah, right. You're just saying that to make me feel better…"

"N-N-N-N-No, really!" Izuku shook his head, "I-I-I-I mean it…I-I-I-I-I believe that everyone in our class are attractive, pretty, cute and beautiful." His full-blushing body trembled before he realizes that he just admitted to someone, who happen to be his classmate, that he find everyone attractive, "I-I-I-I-I mean, everyone are charmed in their way…Not because of their bodies! I-I-I-I-I like everyone because of their p-p-p-personalities! A-A-A-A-As friends!" He was stammering so badly that he doesn't know what he was saying, "I-I-I…"

"If you think so, then tell me…" Jiro looked into his eyes seriously, "What parts of me do you find attractive. And don't say it's personality, that don't count."

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Do I have to say it?" He blushed heavily, "W-W-W-W-What if you think I'm a pervert! I-I-I-I-I don't want to look like a pervert!"

"Chill." She said, "It's a safe zone, no judgment here. Spill it. What is it about me you find charming?"

"…I-I-It's your legs…" Izuku tilted his head down embarrassing as she blinked, "I-I-I think you have great legs…" The shade of his blush has become crimson as Jiro take a glance at her legs confusingly, "Y-Y-Y-You also have nice eyes like some girls…A-A-And…" He mumbled something under his breath.

"A-And what?" Jiro leaned in closer, she can feel her cheeks burning up a little. She honestly don't think that someone would find her legs attractive and the nerd in front of her was being sincere by the tone of his voice.

"Ifindyourearlobescute!" He covered his face, "Ohmykami,whydidIsayit?! Pleasedon'tcallmeapervert!"

"…" It took Jiro few moments to decoded his sentences before a blush break out on her face as her hands flew up to cover her ears, "You find my earlobes what?!" How the hell can he find her earjack cute? The poor nerd shrink in his chair like a guilty person, "M-M-Midoriya, it's okay. I don't think you're pervert because of what you said. It's just…I-I'm just surprised to hear that." Her finger twirled around a earjack out of habit, "So…You find these three things about me charming?" The boy barely nods his head, still hiding his face from her. "That's all?"

"…I-I-I-I would say more b-b-b-but w-we barely know each other…" Izuku peeked through his fingers, "S-S-S-So I thought it would be too far i-i-if I go on…"

"R-Right…" The blushing rocker coughed into her fist, he was right about that. She lean back against the booth chair as she think about his comments, 'So because of these, he find me pretty?' In her whole life, no one, beside her family, has complimented her about them, even if it's strange for him to find her earjack 'cute'. When she thinks back, Jiro realizes something. "Hey, you said you think everyone in our class are cute…By everyone, you mean EVERYONE?" She emphasized on 'everyone'.

"H-H-Hai…" Izuku muttered.

"Even Mongoose and Hagakure?" She have nothing against Habuko since she find a kindred spirit in this snake girl because the boys wouldn't give her a second thought, due to her face, and Hagakure was no-brainer because of her invisibility, no one honestly know what she look like.

"Yeah…" He blushed, "C-C-C-Can we please talk about something else?" He felt so uncomfortable sharing something like that to his classmate, what if they start to get a wrong idea about him and starting call him names? What if someone spread rumors again? What would All Might say about that?! Wha…

"Sure." Jiro immediately notice his discomfort and it makes her feel a little guilty for dragging it out of him like that. "You into any music?"

"K-K-K-Kinda." Izuku slowly bring his hands down as his blush fades away a bit, "I-I-I-I like blues and classical b-because my grandparent always listens to it every time I visited them." They talk about the music and other topics, mostly on Jiro's part while he listens. Little did they know is that someone was listening into them from the first moment they walk in and they never notice her sitting behind their booth.

'Midori think I'm cute, huh?' Toru sipped her soda quietly, 'Wonder why?' She almost giggle out loud when she remember how he act around her when she wear nothing but gloves and boot, despite the fact that he can't see her. 'Maybe I can try getting his attention?' She smirked, Midoriya seems to be a good guy, he's hella hot under these clothes and to make it sweeter, he's so easy to tease. It'll be nice to have a boyfriend who doesn't care about her appearance for once. She wait in her seat until Izuku and Jiro left so she can leave without causing any awkward moments between them, it's not her fault that she end up eavesdropping on them.

* * *

The next day, Izuku ran into Iida at the entrance this morning and the tall student assured him that he's fine and appreciated Midoriya's concern for his family. Izuku's glad that he was okay but there was something off about Iida. 'Maybe he need some time.' The nerd shifted in his seat, copying the whole lesson from the blackboard into his notebook.

* * *

"G27…" Izuku pace around in between two bookshelves in school's library as he search for a book for his book report and it take him a while until he locate it. The nerd takes it from the shelf and walk to the counter to check it out, only to nearly run into Kashiko with stack of books. "Hello, Midoriya." Kashiko greeted as Izuku quickly catch his balance before her eyes shift to a book in his hands, "Is that for your book report?"

"H-H-Hai, Sekigai." He replied, "A-And you? Are those f-for your report?" He pointed at her stack, six books in total.

"One of them." Kashiko answered, "The rest is just for studying guide. I need to work on my English before our next test."

"English?" Izuku rub his left arm, "Um, i-i-i-if you want to, I can help you with English s-s-s-since it's one of my b-b-best subjects."

"Certainly." Kashiko pushed her glasses up with one hand. Out of all students in her class, Midoriya and Tsunotori have top score in English and she won't turn his offer down for a better grade. "But won't it take up some of your times?"

"N-N-N-Not at all." Izuku shook his head, "I-I-I-It's my day off from workout a-a-and the book report isn't due for three days so…"

"Alright then, do you want to use this table over there?" The sliver-haired girl gestured at a table in the corner near window and the nerd timidly nod his head as they move up to take their chairs.

"S-S-So where do you want to start with?" He asked her.

"I want to start with a short essay." Kashiko said, "Sometime I struggle a little with English paragraphs and I would make some mistakes with the structure."

"O-Okay." Izuku started to help her with English, "…B-B-By the way, I never get a chance to thank you for warning me about Shinso's brainwash quirk."

"You don't have to." She said, "But again, you failed to heed my warning in the end." That earns an embarrassed blush from the nerd.

"S-S-Sorry." He chuckled nervously and they kept studying, helping each other when needed to. At same time, he made some efforts in getting know her a bit.

* * *

"Midoriya, is it okay if I can eat lunch with you?" Shoko asked the said boy right out of blue after the bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch time. Izuku look up to her in surprise, half-standing up from his desk and no words were exchanged in between until she repeat her question again, thinking he didn't hear her in first place. "Is it okay if I can eat lunch with you?"

"O-O-O-Oh, sure!" Izuku coughed out, he was caught off guard by her sudden request.

"Thank you." Shoko nodded as they walk out of the classroom, "Midoriya, why did your friend, Kendo, leave the classroom without accompanying you to cafeteria like usual?"

"S-S-She got some new nominations so she is going to the staff's office to look through them and discuss with some senseis." Izuku answered, "She'll join us later."

"I see." The icy-hot girl hummed blankly, "…I visited my mother for the first time the other day."

"Oh, h-how did it go?" He asked immediately.

"It was okay." Shoko said flatly, "We don't talk much but I know we both have a lot of things to say…I think it will take some time until we're ready to move on forward."

"T-That's understandable b-because it've been long time since you last saw her." Izuku gave her a small smile, "I-I-It'll take baby steps until you get there and I-I-I'm happy for you."

"…Thank." She uttered and they enter the cafeteria hall, joining the table. The usual patrons were surprised to see her there but they welcome her and the dual-haired girl just ate her lunch in silence as she listens to their conversations.

* * *

Katsuki brush her teeth furiously with deadly glare, it's a dreaded day that she wasn't looking forward to.

"Hurry up, Katsuki!" Her mother hollered from downstairs, "We gotta go!"

"We have about a fucking hour left!" Katsuki shouted back, "Chill your sagging tits down, hag!"

"Watch your fucking mouth, you little shit!" Mitsuki snarled back, "I want to get there early so we can meet your fucking friends and their parents! Plus, do you know how long it have been since I saw the Midoriyas?!"

'Fuck.' The violent girl blanched, she just remembered that Deku's old man is coming.

"Hey, have you snagged Izu-chan yet?" Her mother asked after few minutes, causing her to choke on her toothpaste.

"W-W-W-W-What the fuck, hag?!" Katsuki screeched.

"You don't?" Mitsuki groaned in disappoint, "Oh c'mon! What the fuck have you been doing all these years? You need to stop being a bitchy tsundere and confess your feeling to him instead of bullying and cussing the hell out! I want Izu-chan to be my son-in-law, not Kendo's!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU SHITTY HAG!" The violent girl roared with deep blush, the toothbrush exploded in her hand.

Downstairs, Mitsuki huff out with hands on her hip before she turn to her husband with annoyed expression. "Honestly, I don't know where did she get it from."

"Beat me, hon." Masaru shrugged his shoulders with a sweatdrop, he reminisce his school days that Mitsuki would bully him around like their daughter did to Izuku until she confess her feeling to him and did everything to make up to him after that. 'Like mother, like daughter.' He took a sip of his coffee, 'I feel bad for little Izuku since Katsuki tend to get extreme than Mitsuki-chan.' It's a miracle that Izuku still see Katsuki as his friend, this boy is way too pure and Masaru will definitely approve of their marriage. He doesn't care if it's too early to think about it, 'Tsundere-slash-bully wife is the best.'

Let it be known that Masaru secretly is a masochist.

* * *

"Dad, are you ready?" Izuku called from the foyer, slipping his shoes on.

"Coming, coming." His father's voice called back from the living room.

"Hold still, darling." Inko tied her husband's tie with a smile, "I wish I can go visiting Izu-chan's class instead of work."

"Me too, hon, me too." A pair of bright orange eyes looks into her green eyes lovely, "I want to spend all time with you since I'm back."

"I know." She smiled up at her husband brightly before she release his tie, "And done!"

"Thank, hon!"

"Now gimme some sugar!" She pecked her husband lovely several times.

"Hon, not in front of our cinnamon bun! Bun, avert your eyes!"

"Okay, dad." Izuku turned around with a light laughter.

"Darling, tell me all about today and let me know if there are any other girls who are interesting in our Izu-chan, beside Katsuki and Itsuka." Inko whispered to her husband with a wide smile.

"Y-Y-Yes…" Her husband muttered with a guttural noise, 'I AM NOT GOING TO HAND MY LITTLE CINNAMON BUN OVER TO ANY GIRLS! NO ONE IS GOOD FOR MY LITTLE SWEET INNOCENT BOY!'

"Bye, Izu-chan, Hisashi!" Inko waved her hands at them, watch them leaving their apartment.

"Dad, I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!" Izuku bounced on his feet excitingly, "You'll gonna like them!" He also can't wait to introduce his dad to All Might.

"Me too, I can't wait to meet everyone." Hisashi chuckled at his son's antics as they walk together down the street and oddly, the people suddenly give father-son pair a wide berth while avert their eyes with heavy sweats.

* * *

Camie look around at some adults in her class with a whistle, "I definitely can see some resemblances here and there." There were some adults who have some similar features like their daughters, like Habuko and her father who have a head of milk snake.

"And at same time, I can't see it." Setsuna sweatdrop at the sight of Reiko with a petite creepy pale woman with long messy black hair in black dress, looking like a hex maniac character, and a seven foot tall bald bronze bodybuilder in tight suit, who happen to be her parents.

"HELLO, I AM REIKO'S FATHER!" The bodybuilder posed with a wide grin as he introduced himself to a sweatdropping priest, "BURONZU!"

"I-I-It's nice to meet you, sir…" The priest with short vine hair pushed his glass up shakily, "I-I'm Kira, Ibara's father…"

"NICE TO MEET YOU!" Buronzu flexed his chest with hands behind his head and the priest slowly back away from him with strained smile.

"Shoko, who's that?" Mina pointed at a young adult with gray eyes and shoulder length white hair with some traces of red in plain clothes as she nervously introduce herself to Mina's mother, a pink-skinned woman with fluffy black hair and she wear a blue jean and dye t-shirt.

"My sister." Shoko answered flatly, "She's technically my guardian." She don't want her father to come and her mother wasn't ready to come out yet.

"Kendo, your ma is so pretty!" Ochaco whispered to Itsuka as she watch her parents talking to a petite woman who resemble so much like Itsuka but with shoulder-long hair and Kaorako's mother, who have blue skin like her daughter and wear a business suit.

"She is." Itsuka smiled wearily and the gravity girl turn to her with a concern blink, along with some girls around them.

"What's wrong, Itsuka?" The gravity girl asked.

"…It's just that I still can't get over the fact that Izuku's father is back and he's going to be here…" The orange-haired girl placed her hand on forehead with a deep sigh, her shoulders trembling lightly.

"Should we be worried?" Tsuyu asked, "The way you and Bakugo reacted when Izuku mentioned his father is unnatural, it's as if you two have been traumatized by something."

"She's right." Toru glanced at Katsuki as she sit in her desk quietly with annoying expression, due to Mitsuki's chatter with extra's parents. "Is he a bad person?"

"N-No, it's just…" Itsuka licked her dry lip nervously, "Um…L-L-Let's say he's pretty overprotective…"

"…That's it?" Jiro snorted at her in disbelief, "You two got all scared because of one overprotective parent?" She pointed at her father as he talk to a transparent man with Jiro's mother, "My dad is hella overprotective but you don't see everyone flee for their life."

"…You should after seeing him…" Itsuka muttered before the students look at her puzzlingly as she hold her hand up to them, "I should say what he look like but I think it's better that you see it with your own eyes."

"Mmm, okay then." Camie shrugged her shoulders before she smirk smugly, "But I can't wait to meet Izu-poo's papa. First impression and all, ya know?" Several girls look at her with a certain glint in their eyes.

'Will Izuku's dad like me?' Someone wonder, 'I really like Izuku a lot in short time.' She was about to speak up but the students and their parents hear some noise outside their class.

"What was that?" Kaoruko raised her eyebrow at the noise, it sound like someone were running or screaming.

"And that is my class, dad." Izuku's voice speaks from behind the right door in the back, "See? The door is humongous!"

"I can see that." A deep guttural voice hummed, "Must be for people with Gigantification quirks or someone like me." The door slide opened and Izuku step into their view as he glanced at the adults out of curiously, his eyes study them as if he was analyzing them and the girls know he is actually doing it.

"Morning, Deku!" Ochaco waved at him, only to become confusing when she see most adults paled with dropped jaws since they all were the only one who can see past him and the students were huddling together in front after introduced their parents to each other.

"Oh, morning, Uraraka!" Izuku smiled brightly as he take few steps in and someone follow him in before most of the girls widened their eyes frighteningly as soon as they saw his father.

"Hello, I'm Izuku's father, Midoriya Hisashi." Hisashi stood behind his son in all of his glory. He stood at eight foot tall, wearing a very tight black business suit with black dress shoes and he have a muscular body. The height and his body wasn't what scared everyone…No, it was his body parts and head. He have a demonic draconic head with black scales, two large sharpen ridged black horns on his forehead that curve over his head then upward with black spines, between the giant horns, running from the center of his forehead to down to his back, four small horns on each side of his face, a lipless mouth, revealing his fangs that give him a resemblance of evil grin and orange eyes burning brightly as if they were molten lava. He has thick black scales as skin, two medium horns curve out from his shoulders and claws for hand. He also have dozen scars all over his face, mostly small but there was two large crisscross scars over his right eye and one long cut across his left side of mouth. In other word, he look like a humanoid dragon and would pass off as a criminal boss of underworld at a glance. "It is my pleasure to meet you." He greeted the trembling parents of his son's classmates as a small fire flick out from his mouth.

Slowly, the students turn to Itsuka with widened eyes. 'That's his father?!' Everyone thought together in shock.

"Yup, it's his father." Itsuka kept her head down with steeped hands over her forehead as if she know what they were thinking.

"Hey, you overgrown lizard!" Mitsuki raised her hand high up with a wide grin, causing the adults to look at her in horror as if she has committed a great sin. "It has been a while! How's Inko doing?!"

"Oh, hello, Mitsuki." Hisashi looked down at her, "It has been and she's doing good, just little disappointed that she can't come today." He cupped his narrowed chin, "If you're here, does that mean little Katsuki is here too?"

"Hell yeah!" The blonde woman turned to Katsuki, "Hey, Kat, say hello to Izu-chan's father!"

"…Oh, my!" Katsuki turned to them with a cheerful smile as she get up from her desk with hand on her cheek, "Hello, Midoriya, it's good to see you again." She curtsied, "How was your trip? Very well, I hope!"

"Indeed, it was." Hisashi replied with a nod, "I'm surprised that you're in my son's class. Thank you for getting along with Izuku and look after him."

"Oh, nonsense!" Katsuki waved it off with a sweet smile, "It's your son who I should be thanking because he's the one that look after me."

'WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!' Most girls looked at her in shock, who the hell is that polite girl and what have she done with the real Katsuki?!

"That's the real one." Itsuka said quietly, still haven't lift her head up. "When we were little, Hisashi caught her bullying Izuku once and he make some threat to her by putting her head in his mouth…"

* * *

" _YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Hisashi place his widening maw over trembling little girl's head with hands on her shoulders as six year old Izuku cried his eyes out with scarped knees, "HOW DARE YOU PUSH MY LITTLE BUN DOWN! I'LL FUCKING EAT YOU IF YOU DO IT AGAIN! GET ME?!"_

" _Y-Y-Y-YES, MIDORIYA!" Katsuki wailed at the sight of his snake-like tongue flicking around, "I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"_

* * *

'Seriously…' Everyone stared at them nervously.

"Kendo, say hello to Hisashi!" Katsuki turned to the said girl, 'DON'T HIDE YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING BITCH!'

'Dammit, Bakugo!' Itsuka flinched.

"Oh, Itsuka?" Hisashi perked up, "You're here too?" He glanced back to see a smiling Kendo woman, "Ah, I didn't notice you there, Hina."

"It's okay, Hisashi." Hina waved it off, "With your height, I can't blame you."

"Hello, Midoriya, it's good to see you again." Itsuka smiled up to him, trying her best not to tremble. She remember the first day she met him, it was a day that she saved Izuku from Bakugo's bullying for the fifth time and they encountered him on their way to Izuku's home. Once he saw Izuku's messy dirty clothes and few cuts, he mistaken her as one of punks that pick on Izuku because of his quirkless and let's say, she went through a similar experience like Katsuki until Izuku clear up the misunderstanding.

"Likewise." Hisashi smiled…It look more devious than before. "Thank you for looking after my little cinnamon bun up until now."

"Of course, he's my best friend after all." She smiled.

"Dad, you promised not to call me that here!" Izuku blushed embarrassingly, nudging his father with a shy smile.

"Sorry, I forget." Hisashi laughed…It sound so evil. "But I want everyone to know that you're my little cinnamon bun!"

"Dad!" Izuku covered his face embarrassingly.

"…You know, he look scary at first glance but he's not a bad guy." Setsuna released her breath and several girls nodded their heads as the adults start to relaxing after seeing their interactions.

"Izu-poo, what's that about cinnamon bun?" Camie asked the Midoriya with a teasing smirk.

"Izu-poo?" Hisashi smiled down at her, "It sound like you're pretty close to him."

"Yup, I am!" The attractive blonde bob her head bubbly, "Very close.

"I see…" The draconic man placed his hand on the nearby desk with a smile, "You're very close, huh?" The table start to cracking under pressure while he kept his sweet smile up, "Hahahaha, as a friend, right?" Some swears that they just saw a demonic mask behind him, "Mmm? Am I right?"

"…Um, yes…" Camie stared at cracking table bewilderedly.

"Oh, goody, I was worried there for a moment because I'm not ready to see my little bun grow all up." Hisashi laughed as he removes his hand from the desk to reveal a denting handprint on the cracking table, "Oh whoops! How clumsy of me!"

"Dad, did you forget your strength again?" Izuku sighed at him with a headshake and some girls stare at him oddly.

"By the way, Izuku is very oblivious about how overprotective his father can be…" Itsuka said calmly, "Neither how scary his father can be."

"You know what they say…" Mina gulped as Camie slowly back away from Hisashi with stained smile, "Children aren't scared of their parents…And Izuku grow up with him as his father so he can't be scared of him in first place."

"R-Right…" Setsuna muttered.

'That would explain why he don't look scared of me.' Habuko thought, that make sense.

"I-I think I have to work hard to get his approval…" Camie muttered to herself, she's not going to give up on Izu-poo, not even if his father is this scary!

"Okay, class, take your seats and welcome, pa…" Shino entered the classroom with Yu before they froze at the sight of Hisashi as he stood in back with the parents. "…Parents?" She glanced at the students in front row for some answers.

'That's Midoriya's father.' Katsuki mouthed.

'Wha…' Yu mouthed with dropped jaw.

"Um, can the students please introduce their parents and what they do for living." Shino cleared her throat. The students introduced their parents one by one until it was Midoriya's turn.

"H-H-Hello, I-I'm Midoriya Izuku." Izuku waved timidly at his classmate's parents before he gesture to his father, "A-And that is my dad, Midoriya Hisashi. H-He's a world-class gourmet chef because he can breath fire and he's also a part-time pro hero." He bright up once he mentioned the last part, "He just made his debut a couple years ago! His codename is Kuroryu! He did a lot of things like patrolling and rescue people from apartment fire to wildfire…"

'He's a pro hero?!' Almost everyone thought together in unison.

"Yes, it's little hard to believe it since I started this late." Hisashi scratched his neck with laughter, "Because of that, I'm not well-known and nowhere close to the top to middle ranks like my baby sister. I'm like way closer to bottom rank."

'It's not because you started late, it's because you don't look like a hero…' Several people thought but they don't say it out loud since it's rude.

"Izuku have told me a bit about everyone here and you can imagine how surprise and worried I was when I found out that he's the only boy in class." Hisashi smiled, "But I'm glad that everyone here are nice to my little cinnamon bun. Please get along with my son well…" A dangerous glint appear in his eyes with demonic mask behind him as he mouth something to the audience, _'Don't get too close! I'll burn you!'_ Nearly everyone have a nervous sweatbead on their face and it grow bigger when Izuku just smile innocently at them, not knowing what was going on behind him.

* * *

"Midoriya, please take seat." Shino gestured at the chairs in front of her desk in staff office as soon as the Midoriya enter and Hisashi sit down next to his son, several teachers gave them a strange and shocked looks.

'That's his father?'

'He's not a villain?'

'Is he holding him hostage?'

'What the fuck is going on? I don't know anymore!'

"First, we will talk about Midoriya's grades." Shino pass a card report to Hisashi, "Your son has been doing very well in all area. He did struggle a little with some math formulas but he manages to understand them quickly after two or three questions."

"I see, I see." Hisashi looked at the report card with pride and it grow as soon as he saw his son's rank in the class. "He's in third place?"

"Yes, right behind Yaoyorozu and Sekigai." The telepath heroine replied as she picks a folder up, "Next, we will talk about his progress with his quirk. Midoriya's a late bloomer, isn't he?"

"Ah, yes." The draconic father nodded, "It manifested somewhere last year and to be honest, it's a strange one, this quirk of his." He glanced at his son, "A quirk that grant enhanced strength and break bones after used at full capacity, it's like a glass cannon."

"Indeed." Shino agreed, "He frequently broke his bones at the beginning of school year to Recovery Girl's displeasure and the only one time he went too far was at sport festival during his second match."

"Right." Hisashi nodded again with crossed arms, "This boy just gave me and his mother a heart attack during this match…But what give me the biggest heart attack was his cheering uniform." He narrowed his eyes at his son's teacher deadly, "Whose idea was it?

"O-Oh, it was a prank from another class." She smiled wearily, the poor nerd was blushing.

"I see…" Hisashi cupped his chin, "Which class was it? Is it Class 1-B? It's more likely to be them because they were also in the final event and some boys may lie to get them wearing this uniforms. Am I right? If that's the case, who was the culprit? I would like to give him some talk…Behind a gym, it's a very isolated place and no one can hear anything if something happened. Say, is there a garden near this place? I need to find some bag of lime and shovel…" He start to muttering darkly at rapid pace.

'…That's definitely his father.'

'Totally his father.'

'So he got it from him?'

'…Are we sure he's not a villain?!'

"A-Anyway, you should be happy to hear that your son is actually making some improvement with his quirk." Shino spoke up with a small sweatdrop, "He was about to control five percent without shattering his bones and if he keep up with his training, he will be able to reach full power of his quirk without any drawback…"

However it fall upon deaf ears because Hisashi was still rambling darkly so quiet that no one can hear him and Ken quietly sneak out of the staff office to warn his students not to mention anything about the cheering prank or the culprits.

* * *

"All Might!" Izuku waved at his idol as soon as he spot him in hallway between the periods, "I want to introduce you to my dad!"

" **Oh, Midoriya my boy!"** All Might turned to him with his famous grin, he's so eager to meet one of his successor's parents since he woke up this morning and he can't wait to praise the boy's growth to them. **"I can't wait to meet your father, who you have spoke highly from time to time."**

"He also spoke highly of you." A voice spoke behind him and All Might can detect a jealously in his tone, "More than me, his old man."

"Dad, don't be like that." Izuku smiled past All Might, "You and All Might both are my role models."

" **Yes, yes, there is no shame in have more than one role models…It's nice to meet you, Midoriya. Ah, I heard you have returned from Germany."** All Might turned around to shake hand, **"How was it, Mi…"**

"Nice to meet you, All Might." Hisashi grab his hand in tight grip with 'sweet' smile as few ticks pop all over his face, "I'm Midoriya Hisashi, his number one daddy, and Germany was nice."

"…" All Might stared at him for a moment in complete silence before he glance at Izuku over his shoulder as he point at each other with swaying finger and Izuku simply nod his head happily. He slowly turn back to Hisashi, **"A-A-Again, it's nice to meet you."**

* * *

"Izu-chan, you should have visited us often." Mitsuki smiled down at Izuku as the school gets closer to end, "It has been a while since we had some dinner together. Did you know that Katsuki have been learning to make katsudon and she's been dying to have you trying it."

"Really, Kacchan did?" Izuku gasped.

"Yup!" The Bakugo mother smirked, "Right, Kat?"

"Y-Y-Yes…" Katsuki smiled a strained smile, 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU HAG?!'

'I'm helping you out here, you little bitch.' Mitsuki smiled sweetly, 'After all, you're bad with feeling!'

"I-I'll love to come." The nerd said, does that mean Kacchan want to make up to him after everything? He know Katsuki wasn't a bad person like some people claimed because he know her pretty well.

"Make sure it's not on this weekend." Hina cut in with a sweet smile, "After all, he'll have dinner with us on this Saturday." Her smile becomes a smug smirk directing at Mitsuki, 'This boy is my future son-in-law so butt out!'

"Oh, is that so?" Mitsuki returned her sweet smile with hers, 'FUCK YOU, YOU ORANGE BITCH! THIS BOY IS GONNA MARRY KATSUKI, NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! HE'S TOO NICE AND GOOD FOR MY GIRL! SO FUCK OFF!' A lighting bolt shot between their eyes.

"Mmm, a family get-together, huh." Hisashi hummed, "I'll let Inko know and she'll call you to set up a time."

"Great, make sure you do." Both Mitsuki and Hina said together.

"…Hey, Kendo…" Mina tapped Itsuka's shoulder to get her attention, "I'm curious, what does Midori's mom look like? Because…" She glanced at Midoriya duo, "You know…"

"I have a photo of her somewhere in my album." Itsuka fished her phone out then scroll through pictures as most girls huddle together out of curiosity. Some believe that Izuku's mother must be really scary, badass or tough person since she's Hisashi's wife. "Here it is." She presented them a picture of Inko with Izuku, both smiling. There was complete silence between the group as they stare bewilderedly at a picture of a short plump woman for two minutes before they slowly turn to look at Hisashi then at Izuku and back to Itsuka, who just confirmed it with a nod.

After this day, everyone would agree that the boy clearly take after his mother because there is absolutely no way they can see any resemble between the father and son.

* * *

Mina walk through the gate in morning and her black-golden eyes lit up when she spot a familiar back of her classmate, it was none other than Pony. She always wants to chat and hang out with this foreigner for a while because it's not every day you get to meet a foreigner and she's been dying to hear things about America. "Yo, Pony!" The pink girl called out to the said girl with raised hand and the blonde student turn curiously, wondering who was calling for her until she see her classmate.

"Um, good morning…" Pony waved back timidly, "Ashido?" She doesn't know if she said her last name right.

"Back at you and call me Mina." She gave her a lopsided grin, "Wanna walk together?" The American girl nod timidly then they walk together to the building, "The parent's day was sure crazy, right?" Mina tilted her head at Pony, "I mean, Midori's dad is the most scariest guy I ever met in my whole life! Scary than this guy I run into during my middle school!" She shuddered playfully, "I'm really glad that Midori take his cuteness after his mother and nothing from his father…" The pink girl tapped her chin, "Actually, I wonder if he actually has horns hidden under his hair?" That really make her curious because most children always have one or two things from one of their parents, her unique eyes and horns came from her father while the rest come from her mother. She looks at Pony, "Does he?"

"Um, sorry…" Pony fidgeted with her hands, "You talk…Too fast…I don't know."

"Oh, my bad." Mina scratched her cheek sheepishly, "I kinda forget you're new to Japanese. I'll try to go slow this time…" The blonde girl nods shyly and the pink girl wonder if Pony is actually shy and timid than she look like. She looks ahead, immediately find Izuku in a small distance. "Oh, it's Midori…"

"Izu!" Pony zoomed to Izuku to Mina's surprise, "Morning!"

"O-O-Oh, good morning, T-Tsunotori." Izuku replied after startled by his foreigner friend.

"Have you watched the first episode of…New anime I told you about?" The horse-themed student make some exciting gestures with her arms from pumping fist to swinging arms as she tried her best to speak Japanese, "I saw it last night…Lot of actions! It was…Um…" Pony hummed thoughtful, _"How do you say awesome?"_

"Awesome." Izuku answered clearly and slow.

"Hai, awesome!" Pony flicked a thumb-up at him with rapid nod, so fast that her face was blurry. "Did you watched it?"

"Y-Yeah, a bit." He replied, "I kinda missed the beginning but I saw the rest of it."

"You like it?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." Izuku nodded, "I really like it since it's a superhero anime."

"Good!" Pony suddenly hug him happily, causing him to blush at the close contact. "Let's talk more at lunch!" She release him then jog off to their class.

'I still can't get used to it.' The blushing nerd tried to calm himself down until he feel a weight on his left shoulder and he turn his head slightly to see Mina resting her chin on his shoulder. "A-A-A-A-A-Ashido?" He squeaked out, the blush return tenfold, courtesy of her invading his personal space.

"Is Pony usually like that?" Mina asked.

"E-E-Eh?" He looked at her puzzlingly before he quickly avert his red face from her, her face is way too close!

"I never have seen her like that, outgoing and exciting." She jerk her head forward, "Is she usually like that or is she just timid?"

"O-O-Oh, she's a-a-actually o-o-outgoing, t-t-talkative, friendly and n-n-nice person." Izuku stuttered, "T-T-T-The reason why she's s-s-s-shy is b-because she doesn't h-h-have much knowledge of J-J-J-Japanese and she feels so out of place…S-S-She don't want to say wrong thing or misunderstanding something to a-a-a-avoid offending someone…"

"Ah, so that's why you have been tutoring her in Japanese?" Mina hummed, "Now I think about it, you're also fluent in English." That would explain why Pony act like that around Izuku because he's the only person in class that can talk to her in her mother tongue and he always help translating everything to her when their friends chat with them at lunch or in between of periods.

"I'm not this f-f-f-fluent in English…" The nerd muttered, "B-B-B-But, yes, I-I have been helping her with Japanese for a while a-a-a-and she's getting better at it…"

"That's good because I want to become her friend." She nodded lightly, "But I think I kinda come on her too strongly."

"N-N-No, no, no, you didn't." Izuku waved his hand, "S-S-She t-t-told me the other day that she wants to be your friend…"

"Really?" Mina blinked.

"Y-Y-Yes, y-y-you remind her of her best friend in USA and she think you're pretty cool." He said, "T-T-Tsunotori may be very timid around everyone but she's actually glad that everyone are trying their best to get along with her and she'll be very happy if she know you want to be her friend too…"

"So I can keep chatting with her until she feels comfortable enough to talk in Japanese?" She asked.

"Y-Y-Yes, a-as long you speak a little slow and clear." Izuku nodded.

"Get it." Mina grinned at him before she study his nervous expression, it's hard to believe that this cute boy is so shy and nervous wreck after everything he did. This guy comes to school with a crazy powerful quirk that can shatter his limb and yet, he did so many amazing things in short time. She heard that he shattered his arm to save Ochaco during the entrance exam against zero-point robot, how he come up with a plan to save Tsuyu, Kinoko and Bondo and take whole water-themed villains out with teamwork without any injuries, beside his own fingers, and that he throw himself in battle to save All Might from this creepy hand guy, even if it was so reckless and dangerous. She can't believe that he came in first place twice during the sport festival and he would have won the whole thing if he didn't throw it away to help Shoko accepting her fire side, it was not hard to hear everything if you were sitting at front row. This guy just went beyond his limit to force her to bring her fire side out and Shoko seems to be little lighter lately after this festival. Mina smile at him, she bet that he will be somewhere up closer to top ten if he keep going with his personality and his nature to help everyone out, even if it's a small thing. "You're hella cool than you look like, huh."

"T-T-T-Thank?" He blushed with a confusing blink, having no idea why she said he's cool.

"I like you." Mina run her hand through his hair playfully as she giggle at his expression, 'Aw, no horns.'

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Wha…" Izuku's face explodes with stream and the pink girl walk ahead of him with another giggle.

* * *

"Jeez, Tokage scared me…" Izuku walked on a dirt path between two school building with a heavy panting. Earier, Setsuna just pull a prank on him by handing him a box, saying that she find something really cool and he open it up to see a bloody twitching hand, which scare the light out of him until Setsuna reveal that it was just her detached hand and ketchup. 'I really don't know that her quick can also detach her limb by bone joint, that would be useful for infiltration. She can mount a small camera to her hand and have it go through a small vent then get the information and layout…The question is how long can she control it until it dissolve into skin shed?' It turn out that Setsuna's discarded body part can dissolve into a pile of reptile skin shedding if she release her control over it but he don't know if there are any time limit. 'I'll ask her next time…' He better brace himself for any teasing and pranks from her.

"Hello, Midoriya."

"GAAAAAK!" The nerd let out an high-pitched shriek before he pant heavily again on his knees then he look up to see Ibara with a watering can.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ibara apologized with concern, "I don't mean to startle you. Are you okay?"

"I-I-I-It's okay, it was my fault for not paying attention…" Izuku stuttered with a small nod before he look at her watering can, "W-W-W-Were you watering?"

"Not yet." The vine-haired girl shook her head as she pointed to a small flower garden behind the nerd, "I was on my way to watering them until I saw you."

"O-Oh." The nerd moved to let her walk pass, "D-D-D-Did someone ask you to water them or…?"

"Yes, the president of my gardening club asked me to water them since a third-year student that was supposed to water them today is out of town for his hero training." Ibara replied as she gave the flowers some waters.

"I-I don't know you're in a gardening club." Izuku blinked, there are clubs here but they were optional and he does not know if anyone from his class have joined any clubs so far. "When did you join?"

"Not long ago." She thinks deeply, "About a week ago, I think." The vine-haired girl checks every flower to make sure that they were watered properly, "I didn't know that U.A. have gardening club until I met one of the members who were looking for people to join."

"Ah, a-a-a-a-and you join because it's your favorite hobby." The nerd nodded.

"Oh, you remember?" Ibara smiled.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, you mentioned it on the first day…" Izuku rubbed his neck embarrassingly, he still can't get over his introduction yet. "W-W-What make you get into it?"

"My mom." She said as she twirl her necklace, "When I was little, we always plant many things around the church and I always love to watch them spout from seeds into something beautiful or see flowers blooming. My mom does too."

"T-That sound nice…" He replied until he realizes something as he turn to her, "Church?" Speaking of which, he just remember that her father was dressing up like a priest and he mentioned that he was a priest and salaryman. His green eyes glance at her necklace, it was a gold cross and he wonders what it was.

"Oh, I haven't mentioned that before." Ibara said, "My father is a priest and he run a small church with my mom. It's a catholic Christian church."

"Christian, isn't that one of few old small religions?" Izuku raised his eyebrow with surprised expression. When the quirks first show up, many religions have condemned them under the influence of prejudiced people and stunned first few generation of quirk-users. As the time went by and many people gain quirks, some religions immediately change their tune by encountering people to accept the quirkers while some religions kept condemning and there were some religions that did both. Because of that, many religions have died out from lack of believers and very few survived up to 22XX, at same time some new religions and cults have erupted at some points.

"Yes." Ibara nodded, "It's small with just about twenty locals. My parents are stronger supporter of this old religion."

"Ah, I-I-I-I don't know you're religious." Izuku hummed.

"Does it bother you?" She asked.

"W-What?" He blinked at her, "N-N-No, it don't…Why?"

"People usually feel bothered and distanced themselves when I mentioned my religion." Ibara replied with a shrug, "It's pretty understandable because of what people went through in the early day of quirk and what the history have talked about these religions. You might hear that the believers tend to attempt convert people to their religion and there are lot of bad history around each religions…" The nerd nodded, "Because of that, most people avoid me and my family."

"I-I-I'm sorry to hear about that…" Izuku frowned.

"It's okay." Ibara replied, "It did bother me at first but I got used to it after a while and truly? I'm not very religious like my parents. Do I believe in Christ? Yes. But at same time, I believe in many different religions because I personally believe that everyone have right to believe in their own faith or not and that acceptable is the key. I follow some of his teachings and some that I don't…I do not judge people on whatever they come from, what they believe in or their preferences."

"I-I-I see." The nerd glanced at her, "S-So in other word, you're catholic but at same time, you're omnist?"

"Yes." Ibara nodded with a gentle smile, "You're right." Everything was quiet between them for few moments until she speak up, "Anyway, would you like to help me with watering? There are few more places to watering."

"S-S-Sure, I would like to." Izuku nodded and they share few small chats as he help her watering some plants around the school, he kinda find it somewhere relaxing and he can see why she love gardening.

* * *

"That should be everything." Kaoruko said to herself as she step out from grocery store with two plastic bags while checking the shopping list and she start to walking. 'When I get home, I have to review few things for exam tomorrow then…' A messy bush colored hair comes into her sight as she turn around the corner and her eyebrow arch up. 'Is that…' "Midoriya?"

"Huh?" The person turn his head to her, revealing to be Izuku and his head yank back out of shock. "A-A-Awata?!" The blue girl notices a plastic bag in his right hand as the nerd glance at her attire, she wear a Capri jean with black t-shirt.

"Doing some shopping?" She glanced at his bag.

"I-I-I'm just running some errand for my parent." Izuku lift his bag, "D-D-Dad forgets to buy s-some spices so…"

"Same here, just some groceries for my ma." Kaoruko gestured at her bags then she look at him, "I'm kinda surprised to run into you here."

"D-D-D-Ditto." He nodded, "Um…D-D-D-Do you live around here?"

"Yup, you?" She nodded.

"Y-Yes…" Izuku blinked together with her, "W-W-Wait, does that mean w-w-we live in same area the whole time a-a-a-and didn't know until now?"

"Look like it." Kaoruko replied as they stare at each other astounded before they snicker together until they share some laugh, soft on Izuku's part. "S-S-Sorry, I don't mean to laugh but it's kinda funny."

"I-I know." He chuckled softly.

"Since you're going this way, wanna walk together?" She asked.

"S-Sure." The nerd nodded then they walk together, "H-How long have you been living here for?" He was curious about it because it's strange that he haven't run into her before, he would notice her by her blue skin.

"About a year, we moved here because of my mom's work and the rent's pretty affordable." Kaoruko tilted her head, "You?"

"I-I-I have been living here the whole life." Izuku replied, "Never moved from this place because m-m-my mom worked in this area and m-my dad mostly travels around the world for his job."

"As a world-class cooker, right?" She mentally shivered when she mentioned his father, he's so scary even if he's polite to everyone. The nerd responds her statement with a nod, "What does your mom do?"

"She's an o-office lady for a small company." He answered, "What about yours?"

"My ma's a teacher for middle school." Kaoruko replied with a small smile, "Before that, she used to teach preschool and elementary."

"Ah." Izuku hummed as they stopped at the stoplight, waiting for the light to change before he realize that she haven't say anything about her father. 'Does that mean he left or has passed away?' He didn't ask her out of polite and respect since it must be too personal and they are just friends. "S-S-Speaking of school, are you ready for s-s-science test tomorrow?"

"Mmm, I'm going to do some reviews when I get home." Kaoruko nodded, "What ab…"

"Hey, hey, isn't this creepy loser Deku?!" She saw him flinching and they turn their heads to see a group of teenagers, three girls and two boys. The person who just spoke was a tall gyaru with rainbow hair, "You know, the one who mutter a lot and always eat by himself?"

"Oh, shit!" A chubby boy with bug eyes laughed, "Yeah, this quirkless loser!"

"Actually, Deku has a quirk." A chubby gyaru texted her phone boringly, "We saw it during Sport Festival on TV, remember?"

"So?" The second tall boy with a hat scoffed, "He's still a wimpy loser."

"And creepy." The tall gyaru said, "Creepy Creepy!"

"Hey, loser Deku!" The chubby boy hollered as they get closer to them, "Still stalking people with your creepy notebooks?"

"Know him, he still does!" The third slim girl inputted, earn few snickers from some of her friends and Izuku shuffle around as he rub his neck sheepishly, not sure what to do in this situation.

"You know them?" Kaoruko glanced at Izuku.

"T-T-T-They went to same middle school a-a-and w-w-were c-c-classmates." Izuku muttered.

'The way they talk, how he reacted at first…' The blue girl glanced between the group and the nerd, 'Did they used to bullying him?' She recall a tidbit that he's a late bloomer from some casual conversations and the boy was very skittish when the topic come up. If that's the case then it would explain why Izuku have a awkward social skill, seems to be hesitating when some people talk to him and become jittery when all attention are on him because these people bullied him for his quirkness.

"Huuh, Deku, who's that?" The chubby boy glanced at Kaoruko as she narrowed her eyes at him, "She your girl?"

"Noooo waaaaay!" The tall gyaru shook her head exaggeratedly, "No one's that desperate enough to date a creepy loser like Deku! I mean, like, he's scrawny and plain, big spineless nerd, muttering a lot and go on and on about heroes and quirks like an otaku…" She went on and on for a few minutes and Kaoruko notice that it was starting to get to Izuku when he try to make himself smaller. She don't like how they treat him like that when they don't know much about him and without thinking, she grab Izuku's hand as she open her mouth.

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend." Kaoruko halt their insulting conversations as the nerd dropped his jaw with red face, staring at their entwined hands. "Come on, Izuku."

"W-W-W-Wait!" The tall boy stared at them with widened eyes while his friends were stunned by her statement, "Seriously? You're dating that…That…" He gestured at Izuku, "Wimpy nerd?" His thumb jabbed at the tall gyaru, "Didn't you hear her blabbing about him? Like…"

"Yup, so what?" The blue girl frowned at them, "I like him the way he is." The stunned group kept staring, "And let me ask you something…Do you know anything about him? Like personal info? That he's a hard worker, putting all his efforts into studying and training to control his quirk? How he always go out of his way to help people around him, despite the risks? What's he really like when you let him talk? This muttering you were insulting, do you know that he was actually analyzing everything down to detail and come up with many theories and hypotheses that may help people learn more about their own quirks and its adaptable? I can go on but do you know what I'm asking? Do you know anything about him? Well?!" The group looked sheepish before she snort at them in disappointment, "Guess not. If you ever see us again, don't bother to come and talk to us ever!" She turned to Izuku with a bright smile, "Come on, Izuku, let's go! I promise you some mean curry and a cuddle time." She dragged the blushing stuttering nerd across the street away from the stunned group.

"…Dude, Deku get a girlfriend?" The chubby boy gaped.

"Good for him." The chubby gyaru said boringly, preferring her phone. "I like her. She stood up for him and she's right, you know? No one here know a single thing about him, aside that you guys used to pick on him."

"B-But…" The tall boy muttered, "It's Deku! No chick is crazy for hi…"

"NOOOOOOO!" The tall gyaru suddenly wailed to the boys and one girl's shock, "HE'S TAKEN?! WHY!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" The slim girl asked.

"What, you don't know?" The chubby girl drawled, "She has a thing for him since first year of middle school." The group stared at her in shock, "She like her men plain and submissive."

With Kaoruko and Izuku, the teenagers were walking few blocks away from the group and the blue girl turn to him. "You okay?" She wasn't sure if running into his former bullies can trigger something.

"I-I-I-I-I am, thank." Izuku stuttered with red face, "B-B-B-B-But why did you lie back there? I mean, about you being my g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g…" He can't bring himself to say it, his face become tomatoes.

"Oh, that…" Kaoruko gain a dark blue blush, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. It was bothering me that they don't think you'll be with someone when they barely know anything about you." She glanced at the puzzling boy, "You remember what I said about knowing you? All these stuff?" He nodded timidly, "We only know each other for almost a month, right? And I immediately can tell that you're a good guy, anyone will be lucky to have you if they get to know you more." She think thoughtfully, "But again, we don't know much about each other so we should change that right away. Getting know each other on personal level and be a good friend."

"Y-Y-Yes, I would like that…" The nerd smiled nervously, "A-A-A-And thank for your help back there, y-y-y-you don't have to do that…"

"But I want to." She replied, "You're a good guy and my friend. I'll…"

"Little Izu?" A voice draw their attentions and they look ahead to see a giant man with killer whale, he wear a white suit with pink tie.

'Is that Gang Orca?!' Kaoruko choke on her salvia.

"Uncle Orca?!" Izuku gasped as the blue girl choke again, "What are you doing here?"

"U-U-Uncle?!" The blue girl shoots him a bewildered look.

"H-H-He's my dad's best friend from high school and my godfather." The nerd explained, "I-I-I-I call him Uncle Orca because he's like my uncle."

'The number eleven hero who got the most votes for looking like an villain is your godfather?!' Kaoruko stared at the nerd, it's official, she need to get know him more before this boy can surprise her again.

"I heard that your old man's back in town so I want to stop by and get some drink with him." Orca said.

"So you're going to fight him again." Izuku deadpanned before he notice Kaoruko's confusing look, "B-B-Back in high school, they used to be delinquents and fought each other often until one went down…"

"300 to 299, 154 draws in my favor!" Orca laughed evilly.

"But my dad said he won three hundred times." Izuku said.

"SAY WHAT?!" The whale hero growled with a twitching eyebrow, "Why, this lizard…I'm gonna ram his head through cement wall." He grumbled darkly before he turn back to the teenagers with a clearing throat, "Anyway, what about you? Enjoying a little walk with your girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Both teenagers blinked at him confusingly until they realize that they were still holding hands before they quickly release their hold with a deep blush and start to stuttering nonsense. It turn out that Kaoruko forget to let him go and they were holding hands the whole way. 'That would explain why some people were giggling at us and saying that's youth!' Kaoruko blushed heavily.

"I wasn't awake that you're dating." Gang Orca cupped his chin with a hum, "Is it recent?"

"N-N-N-N-N-No, it's not what it look like!" Izuku waved his hands as Kaoruko nodded rapidly, "W-W-W-W-What happened was…."

"Oh, a secret relationship?" The whale hero nodded, "I understand, I understand. Don't worry about it, I won't say anything to your folks." He winked, "So how did you two meet? How far have you got to? Make-out?"

"UNCLE!" Izuku cried out.

"Just kidding, just kidding." He laughed, "I know my little Izu isn't this forward. The only far thing you can get to is just kiss until you did French kiss? Oh, you did?! Oh, was it very juicy…"

"UNCLE, YOU JERK!" The nerd ran off with a wail, feeling so embarrassed as the giant man laughed and the whale hero turn to Kaoruko.

"Sorry about scaring your boyfriend away." He chuckled.

"B-B-B-But he's not my…" Kaoruko blushed.

"It's really smart of you to keep your relationship a secret." Orca suddenly become serious, "Just a little warning, his old man is pretty overprotective when it comes to his little boy and he will kill you if he find out about it." He turns around to follow his godson, "You better write a will, just in case if he find out."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" The blue girl shouted back but it fall upon deaf ears and she wasn't sure if he was just teasing or not. A sigh escape her lip, "Seriously, it's not like that." It's really crazy that he thought they were a couple and it makes her feel strange. She quickly shook it off her head as she head back to her home and she get an apology text from Izuku later at night about his godfather and that he ran off without a warning, which she replied back with 'no worries'.

* * *

About a week later, Shino stand in a station with her students as she give them a smile. "You all have your costumes, right?"

"Gooooot iiiiiiiiiiit!" Mina pat her case while the rest of the girls and one boy hold their own cases.

"Be sure to mind your manners while you get there." The telepath heroine chuckled lightly, "Let's go."

"I'm looking forward to this!" Toru pumped her invisible fist.

"My ride is this way." Jiro pointed at opposite direction after Momo told her that her exit was other way.

Izuku glance around to see Class B students splitting up and he spot Iida. "Iida!" He called out to catch the robot student's attention, "I-I-If you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to us. W-We're friends, after all…"

"Sure." Iida smiled but it don't reach his eyes and he walk away from him without a word.

"Hey, where is Iida heading to?" Kirishima asked in background.

"Manual's office in Hosu." Tokoyami replied.

'Hosu?' Izuku overhear them, filing it away in his head. There was something so familiar about it and he'll look it up for any info on train.

* * *

It took about fifty minutes to get to Shinkansen and another twenty minutes to reach the destination. Izuku find himself staring at a rundown building before he check the address on a piece of paper, "W-Well, it matches the address I was given…" He nervously walk up to the door then push it open, "I-I-I'm here from U.A. High School…M-My name is M-Midoriya Izuku. It's really nice to meet you…" He immediately see a body on the floor with red splatter before he scream out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH, HE'S DEAD!"

"I'M ALIVE!" A old man suddenly lift his head up.

"LIVING DEAD!" Izuku grabbed the closest object, happen to be a large vase, then he throw it at the 'zombie' with a bloodcurdling scream, "OUTBREAK! IT'S HAPPENING! IT'S HAPPENING!"

"Dagnabbit, I was carrying all these sausage links, but then I fell and got ketchup everywhere." The old man hobble up on his cane, somehow dodged the vase as it shattered on the floor behind him. He look up to Izuku with a smile, "Who're you?"

"M-M-M-My name's M-M-M-Midoriya Izuku." The nerd tried to calm his beating heart down, feeling guilty that he just almost attacked a old man even if it was a jump-scare, "I'm here from U.A."

"What?" The old man tilted his head and the boy repeated again. "Who're you?" He sit down, "I wanna eat some food." He look up to him again, "Toshinori!"

"N-No…" Izuku gulped, Jiro was right. This man is way too old and he need to make some call…

"Come at me!" The old man suddenly open the case, "One For All."

"H-H-Huh?" The nerd turned to him with widened eyes and he will find out why they call him Gran Torino.

* * *

The first day went smoothly for most aspiring heroes, however there are some students that were displeasured with their chosen offices by the third day of shadowing. Katsuki stare at her reflection in horror, regretting her decision to take up Best Jeanist's nomination. This man somehow forced her to wear a sundress with high-heel shoes, some makeup and her hair have been combed straight down flat with a pink hairclip. "Yes, yes, very style." Best Jeanist nod in approval, holding comb and hairspray.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THIS A PART OF HERO?!" Katsuki stomped her foot down with a snarl, her hair explode.

"…I need a stronger hairspray." The fashionista hero stared at her hair in disdain before he turns to the makeup table.

'I'm gonna fucking murder him.' The fuming girl glared at his back deadly until her phone went off with a vibration and she yank it out furiously then glare at the screen. It was a text from Deku but it only has numbers and letters. 'Is that a fucking buttdial?' Katsuki scowled deeper, it's unlikely of him to send her a text by accident and there was something off about it. She bit the inner cheeks, could she text back to check or just ignore it? If she does former, it's a small step to patch things up with him and get closer. If it's the latter, there will be no change.

Katsuki's thumbs hover over the screen before she shove it back down her pocket with grinded teeth. No! She's not gonna fucking fooling around like these stupid bitches until she become number one and take Deku back! And no, it's not because she's bad at feeling!

"How do you feel about green one?" Best Jeanist asked.

"I DO NOT HAVE A FUCKING CRUSH ON DEKU!" She spun around with a snarl, only to stare at widen-eyed hero as he hold a green dress up.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Ah, so you're one of these tsundere, huh?" Best Jeanist hummed as the violent girl blushed at her slip before he claps his hands together, "Perfect! I have some fabulous outfits that'll fit you!"

"FUCK NO! I DO NOT FUCKING WEAR FUCKING SKIRT, SHITTY FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!"

"But first, we need to work on this mouth of yours."

* * *

"Heeeey, did you get a weird text from Midori?" Toru asked Camie, both taking a break in office building after a patrol.

"Oh yeah." Camie nodded, "It's all over the chat group." She recently adds everyone to a chat group a day before their on-training jobs and she somehow managed to add Bakugo, against her colorful protest. "It's so hilarious to get a buttdial from Izu-poo. I thought it's dead like Autocorrect…" She paused, "Almost." The blonde girl has seen some share of autocorrect but never a buttdial.

"A buttdial?" The invisible girl tilted her head thoughtfully, "You sure it's a buttdial? I mean, it's Midori."

"Well…" The blonde girl checked her phone, "I guess so, it's just bunch of random numbers and letters."

Toru pauses for few moments before she shrug, "Yeah, definitely a buttdial." They resume their idle chatter.

* * *

Itsuka watch some people running around the stage, setting things up and adjusting the cameras and she turn her gaze to Momo as the makeup artists add some powder and makeup to her face. The creator's expression appear to be dark and dejected as she mumble under her breath, something about heroes and part of job. She can't blame her for feeling this way because she was also disappointed with her choice. Since they take up Uwabami's nomination, all they did was practicing modeling and learn their cues for a commercial and they both find out that the reason why she chose them was because of their look, not because of their abilities. In other word, that is nothing but a modeling job.

'At least it's just for few days.' Itsuka sighed, 'But I have to train twice than usual when I get back or I'll may fall behind.' She snap out of her thought when her phone vibrated with buzz on table and she was about to reach out for it until someone call for her.

"Kendo, come here!" A makeup artist beckoned her over urgently, "It's almost time for your take!"

"Coming!" Itsuka retracted her hand away from the phone as she move to the artist's side and looking back on this moment, it will be something she'll regret.

* * *

Izuku gritted his teeth, kneeling on the ground and his brain kept commanding his body to move but it won't listen to him. "Your power doesn't cut it." A raspy voice cause him to glance up to see Stain the hero killer walking past him toward Iida and Native.

Izuku was supposed to be on a patrol with Gran Torino until the one of the noumus attack the subway train then Gran took off, ordering him to stay behind and he realize that it was taking place in Hosu before he remember that Iida was in the town for his shadowing job. He immediately deduced that Iida was after the hero killer and starts to run around, looking for his speedster friend as his mind quickly analyzing and recalling all info about hero killer's attacks, his victims and the locations they were found at. He was able to deduced correctly and located Iida, Native and Stain in a back alley near a hero's office before he jump in. Izuku attacked him few times and dodge Stain's blades until the hero killer manage to give him a nick then lick some blood off, which is how he end up in this situation.

"You didn't surpass my movements." Stain hissed, "From the way I read your moves, you'd planned to slip my line of sight…And bring me down with a surefire hit. Folks who are all talk are a dime a dozen, but…" He glanced down at the nerd, "With you, there is worth in keeping you alive…" He steps closer to downed speedster with a dirty glare as he slowly rise his Kanata up, "As for these two, not so much."

"Dammit!" Izuku shouted, "STOP!" Suddenly, a wall of combined fire and ice shoot in front of Stain, causing the villain to leap back.

"It's one after the other today…" Stain scowled, "My work keeps getting blocked…"

"Midoriya, for something like this." Izuku forced his head to turn slightly to see Shoko with a cell phone in her hand, "You text me more information. Now I'm late."

"T-Todoroki, you too…" Iida grunted out.

"Why are you here…W-Wait, that's…" Izuku look at a fire in Shoko's left hand, "Your left side!"

"Why?" Shoko repeated his word, "That's my line. It took a few secs to think over what that message meant." She stow her phone away to prepare herself, "All you did was mass-send your location pin to all your contacts." Stain attempted to make a move but Shoko prevent that by stomping her right foot down to create a field of ice, "You're not the type who'd do something lke that with no meaning attached. No, with you it must've meant 'call for backup, I'm in a pinch!'." Izuku find himself moving, due to ice pillar under him and he noticed that Shoko have also moved the other two with her ice power. "Don't worry, in a minute or two, even the pros'll hit the scene." She thrust her left hand forward to launch a fireball at the hero killer, which the said villain dodge with a barrel roll. "He fits the description all right." The boys and pro hero find themselves behind Shoko as she fixed her gaze on Stain, "I won't let your ass kill them, hero killer."

"Todoroki, don't show that guy any blood!" Deku warned, "In all likelihood he can rob his opponent's freedom by ingesting blood orally! That's how we all got taken down!"

"So that's what that blade's about, huh?" Shoko bring her hands up, "Well, I can just keep my distance…" A flying knife cut her off as it nick her cheek and Stain rush up right in front of her.

"You've got yourself some nice pals, haven't you, Ingenium?" Stain swing his knife down to her but his swinging was blocked by iceberg and he direct his eyes up, causing the girl to follow his sight to see a twirling sword in air. Stain took the advantage of her distraction by grabbing her collar and his long tongue flick out to lick her bleeding cheek. However, the fire coat her body and the hero killer quickly release her, leaping backward to avoid burns.

"Shit, that was close." The dual-haired girl wiped her cheek as Stain bounce around and she block every move with the combining of her fire and ice attacks.

"Why…" Iida grinded his teeth furiously, "Why…Why, you two…Please, stop…I inherited my brother's name…I'm the one who has to do it! That man, I…I'm the one who…"

"You inherited it?" Shoko create a wall of giant icebergs as Stain leap over them, "That's funny…The Ingenium that I once saw never made a face like that. I know there must be all sorts of stuff going on behind the scenes in your family life."

The icebergs were cut down to tiny pieces by Stain's blades, "Attempting to block view of oneself from an opponent that's faster than you…How inane."

"We'll see about that!" The dual-wielder conjure her fire, only have her forearm stabbed by two knives.

"You're good, too…" Stain lunged downward to Shoko with his sword drawn and in a blink of eye, he got dragged across the wall as Midoriya toss him around by his tattered scarf.

"Midoriya!" Shoko held her arm with widened eyes.

"I dunno why, but I'm able to move normally again!" Izuku shouted back.

"Must be a time limit!" Shoko assumed.

"It can't be, he was the last one to go down!" Native grunted, still paralyzed.

'So this kid's an O, huh?' Stain rammed his elbow into Deku's back, forcing him to release the hero killer as they land and the hero killer spun around to attack him.

"Fall back, Midoriya!" The dual-haired girl send ice spikes at the retreating villain and Deku scrambled over to her side.

"He takes in blood to steal away movement!" Izuku coughed, "As for why the only one to be released from that effect so far is me. I can think of three patterns…The more targets there are, the thinner the effect…It has to do with how much blood he's ingested…Or maybe, the effect bears differences depending on blood type."

"B-Blood type…" Native muttered, "Mine's B."

"Mine's A…" Iida said.

"Blood type…" Stain smirked widely, "Is the correct answer!"

"We don't gain anything from having figured that out, though…" Izuku said to Shoko.

"I wanna take the two of them and evacuate ASAP, but…" Shoko frowned, "His reaction time's fast enough to be able to evade both ice and fire. He won't give us an opening too..Until the pros arrive, I think avoiding close quarters with him and holding out is the best we can do."

"Todoroki, you're losing too much blood." Deku glanced at her bleeding arm, "I'll draw his attention, so be my logistic support!"

"This' be nothing if not touch-and-go, but…" The dual-wielder said, "You're right. The two of us will protect them."

"So it's two against one…" Stain hissed, "Not so naive, I see."

The heroes leap into action, Izuku take charge while Shoko back him up with long-distance attacks and the dual-quirk wielder muse inside her head, how she was saved by Izuku and because of him, she was able to patch things up with her mother after long time. Throughout the battle, she can hear Iida make some pleading as Stain maneuvered around Deku and her attacks, "If you want us to stop then stand up!" She roared over looming villain, "Set your eyes on the person you want to be!" She launches a large ice icicle at the hero villain and he evade with a sidestep, noticing something else.

"Fire within the ice." Stain leered, "Has no one ever told you?" He swing his sword past her guard, "You focus too much on your quirk, your behavior becomes crude." The blade get closer and Shoko hear a revving engine behind her, following by Stain's annoying click of his tongue before Iida suddenly leap in to kick the blade up in air, breaking it in process. Iida quickly deliver a roundkick in midair, pushing the villain back with a flip. 'He's fast…' Stain glared.

"Iida!" Deku cried out in joy.

"So the effect faded." Shoko panted tiredly, "Bastard's quirk ended up being no big deal, surprisingly."

"For wrapping you two up in something you have nothing to do with…" Iida muttered, "I truly apologize…"

"Again with that." Izuku grunted out.

"And that's why I cannot allow you two to spill any more blood." The speedster said.

"Trying to make me think you've had a change of heart is futile." Stain narrowed his eyes at the speedster, "A man's true character doesn't change so easily! You are nothing more than a fake who prioritizes his own selfish desires! You are the cancer of society, warping the word 'hero' and someone needs to correct that."

"That's just fundamentalism and anachronistic to boot." Shoko countered, "Don't pay him any heed, Iida."

"No." Iida clenched his fist, "It's just as he said. I'm not qualified to bear the name of a hero. Nevertheless…I can't afford to fold here." He lifts his head up with determination, "For if I were to fold then Ingenium would die."

"That's out of the question." Stain growled lowly and Shoko immediately launch a giant flaming attack at him, the hero killer leap up in air.

"You idiots!" Native shouted, "The hero killer is only after me and white armor over there! Don't fire back, just run!"

"Do you see him giving us any openings to do so, sir?" Shoko barked back, "He's clearly shifted moods from before. The bastard's feeling the heat, too."

Stain stare at them with bloodshot eyes as the wannabe heroes trade some words between them before he flick few knives at them, "Out of the way!" It flew toward Shoko before Iida took it with his forearm, "You stop, too!" He throw a large knife, pinning Iida down to the ground.

"Ii…"

"Don't worry, just do it quick!" Iida shouted at Shoko and she quickly cover his legs with ice to cool his engine down as he drag the knife out of his arm with his own teeth. With that, he quickly leap up in air with Recipro-extand and he send a kick to Stain. The hero killer was about to counter it with his blade but something appear in the corner of his eyes and he saw Izuku flying above him with rearing fist.

'Tch, I forget about his blood type…' Stain gritted his teeth, he just paralyzed him a while ago.

"Go." Shoko smirked at the sight, there is no way that Stain can escape from this situation. Both Iida and Izuku 's blows land on Stain's head in opposite sides, Izuku from above and Iida from below.

"Urk…" Izuku felt his arm bone groaning, 'Did my power output go a little over!? But nothing's broken…I hope?' In this moment, Stain's eyes snap open and his body twirl around to swing his sword toward Iida.

"We will defeat you!" Iida shouted with lashing kick to the hero killer's side, "But this time…With you as the criminal!" Stain's head got erupted by Shoko's fire as the speedster's kick bend his body in half and he let an groan out. Shoko create a ice slide to bring her allies to her side as Stain land on the top of her ice slide.

"Stand up! Bastard's still…" Shoko caught herself as she look at Stain's slumping body, "With that, he must've gotten knocked out…I guess?" They were still tensed, "Then let's restrain him and go hand him over." She glanced at Izuku, "Is there anything to bind him with?"

"Let's remove all of his weapons, just in case." Izuku nodded.

Few minutes later, Shoko was dragging Stain out with a rope she found in trash and Native have regain his control back, carrying Izuku on his back. "I found something usueable in an always trusty trash heap." She muttered.

"Todoroki, I should pull him…" Iida said.

"Your arm's in bad shape, dude." Shoko said flatly.

"I'm sorry…" Native muttered, "I'm a pro yet I was just a burden on you."

"No…" Izuku shook his head with a stutter, "I-I-I-In a one-on-one fight against the hero killer's quirk, I-I-I-I don't think there's anything you c-c-c-could have done…He's just too s-s-strong."

'That's one attitude change there.' The pro hero sweatdrop at Deku's speech, he was able to speak clearly and loud during the battle then after that, he start to stutter a little and very quietly that he barely can hear him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, BOY!?" Izuku and the group look up to see Gran Torino.

"Gran Torino!" Izuku gasped before the old man kick his face.

"I told you to sit down, didn't I!?" The old man shouted.

"Gran Torino!" The nerd repeated.

"Well, I don't know what happened but…" Gran fumed, "For the time being, I'm glad if you're all right."

"Gran Torino…" Izuku said it for the third time before a group of pro heroes show up and they notice their appearances and Stain.

"Kids?" A masked hero gasped, "They've got awful wounds! Call an ambulance!"

"Hey, is that…" The heroine widened her eyes, "The hero killer!?"

"That Endeavor isn't here, does that mean he's still in the middle of a fight back there?" Shoko asked.

"Right, Noumu's brothers!" Izuku gulped.

"Yeah!" The heroine nodded, "We came here because we don't have any guys with quirks among us that'd work against those villains."

Iida watch them before he bow to Izuku and Shoko, catching their attention. "Both of you…You both sustained wounds because of me. I'm truly sorry…" Tears start to leaking from his eyes, "I…I become so blind…I couldn't see anything…"

"I-I-I'm sorry too." Izuku said, "You were brooding so much, b-b-but I completely overlooked that, even through we're friends…"

"Pull yourself together." Shoko said, "You're the class president of Class 1-B."

"R-Right…" Iida wiped his eyes as they join the group and they took few steps before Gran notice something in air.

"DUCK!" Gran roared but his warning come too late and before anyone know it, the winged Noumu snatch Izuku up in air with its feet.

"Midoriya!" Izuku don't know who was the one that called out and everything was blurry.

'Midoriya…' A knife slip out, 'You are worthy…' The knife cut the ropes with few flicks as a long tongue lick some blood off the shocked heroine's cheek, 'To be in my just world!' The Noumu find itself froze before a knife dig into its brain, killing it immediately and Izuku find himself candling up in Stain's underarm, "The phonies that have overrun society and the criminals who so aimlessly sprinkle around their 'power'…" Stain land on ground, putting Izuku down with unexpectedly gentle, "Those are the target of my purge…" He panted heavily with raspy voice, "All of this is for the sake of a just world!"

"H-He saved him?!" A masked hero blinked in shock.

"No, you idiot, he's his hostage!" Another masked hero replied, "The bastard killed people without hesitation!"

"Just shut up for now and assume your battle positions!" The heroine was about to leap into action before they hear a snarling voice.

"Why are you all just standing around!" Endeavor pointed at the sky, "He must have fled over there by now!" He spot Stain in the distance, "That man, is he really…"

"Endeavor…" Stain release Izuku with a hiss as his bandage fall off and he turn around to incoming fire pro hero. "Another phony…" His craved face was exposed to the world as the killing intent leak out, causing everyone to froze and Endeavor unbelievingly took a step back from his murderous stare. "The fake must be rectified…" Stain took a step forward, "Someone…Someone must stain himself in his blood…" Second step, "The word 'Hero' must be restored!" Another step, "COME! JUST TRY IT, YOU PRETENDERS!" Another step as everyone back away, "The only one who's allowed to kill me is All Might!" The heroine fall down on her rear and the hero killer stood still.

"…He…" Endeavor stared into Stain's blank eyes, "He's lost consciousness…" The group stare at his standing body in mixed of awe and fear, even Shoko join the heroine on her rear. They later found out that the hero killer have several ribs perforated his lung and was able to move for a while.

* * *

The next day in Hosu general hospital, the trio receives a lecture and some praises from Tsuragamae, the chief of police force, for their actions. However, they stay mute about the whole Stain incident to avoid a violation and they have no choice but to accept it for the sake of pubic. They were lucky to get off with a light slap on wrist.

'I'm surprised that Shoko lost her cool back there.' Izuku glanced at Shoko, the said girl was sitting on a chair. She has a separated room, due to gender, and she decides to visit the boys because there was nothing to do in her room, beside watching television.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Iida get up from his bed, "Would you two like me to get you something?"

"N-N-N-No, thank you." Izuku shook his head, texting everyone to explain why they receive a 'spam' text from him. Of course he didn't tell them about their actions against hero killer.

"Water, please." Shoko said flatly as she hand him few yens, "Here's the money."

"I'll bring you back the changes." Iida nodded to her before he leave the room to get drinks and Shoko shift her gaze to Izuku, who was currently talking to Uraraka and Kaoruko as soon as the gravity girl make a call to him right away.

"Y-Y-Yeah, we're fine…" Izuku stuttered with red face, "A-A-A-Alright, we'll get some rest…Y-Y-Yeah, I'll let you two know if anything come up again…T-T-T-Tell Awata I said thank for her concern…O-O-Okay, t-t-talk to you soon!" He hang up before streams come out from his head, "P-P-Phone calls with a girl…T-T-T-Too good!" That is the first time he receive an actual call from a girl! Itsuka always text him and talk to him in person instead of calling.

'Weird…' Shoko stare at him blankly and her eyes shift down to his scarred hand before she blink at the sight. "Midoriya, this hand…" She pointed at his hand as the blinking nerd glance at it, "Is that from our battle or…?"

"O-O-Oh, yeah…" Izuku bring his right deformed hand up to examine his scars, "That is a reminder that I won't abusing my power too much and that I should get better at controlling it. You can say it's my punishment for having it turn out that way." Shoko remember their battle as if it was yesterday, how he kept break his arms over and over to save her by accepting her fire side.

"May I?" Shoko hold her hand out to him and the nerd look at her confusingly, "May I see your hand?"

"Um, sure?" Izuku put his hand out and she take it in both of her hands, examining each inch of his scars and crooked fingers.

'I have never seen it up close until now…' Shoko's thumbs rub across his scars softly as the nerd squeaked out in embarrassment, 'He went this far for me?' Her right fingers stroke his fingers with few brush while her left hand kept rubbing his scar, 'He barely know me but he did so much for me and just in short time…' Her heteromatic eyes gaze up into his big emerald eyes as the blushing nerd stuttering at her action and she feel something burning inside her chest. 'What is that I'm feeling?' She bring his hand up to cup her cheek as she lean into it, her lip softly touch his palm. 'That…Love? Is that what love feels like?' She love this boy…No, her hero…The one who bring light to her dark world, she love her hero…

"T-T-T-T-T-Todo…" Izuku stuttered frantically, his brain overloading.

"Midoriya, please marry me." Shoko said seriously.

"…E-E-E-Eh?!" He stared at her with widened bloodshot eyes.

"Midoriya…" She brings his hand down from her cheek to her lap, "I said…" At this moment, a door slide opens. "I want to marry you!" There was a crashing noise and they turn to see…

* * *

"Excuse me." The nurse look up from her reception desk to see a orange-haired girl with worried expression on her face, "Where is Midoriya Izuku's room?"

"Midoriya Izuku?" The nurse typed into her computer as the orange-haired girl nodded, "According to the list, he's in Room 312." She said, "Third floor, west wing."

"Thank you." The teenager girl hurried over to the elevator and she hit the up button, waiting until the elevator open then she hit third button as soon as she enter. She tap her foot worriedly until it reach the third floor and she step out into a hallway.

"Oh, Kendo?" The teenager girl, Itsuka, spun around to see Iida with two bottles of waters.

"Iida!" Itsuka said, "Are you okay? Where's Izuku? Is he okay?!"

"We're fine, thank for asking." Iida replied, "Aside from me, Izuku and Shoko have get off with some minor injuries."

"Where is he?" Itsuka asked again, "Is he in his room?" Iida looked at her with some concern, "I got a text from him yesterday…He need me this time but I wasn't there to…"

"Oh, you don't have to feel guilty about it." Iida immediately realize that she felt so guilty for ignoring her best friend's SOS text, "There is nothing you can do about it. We all made it out alive and well so please ease your worries." He walk ahead of her, "Come on, I'll take you to our room. Midoriya will be happy to see you."

'They shared room?' Itsuka didn't know that tidbit because she was worried about Izuku the most and they reach room 312.

"I got waters and Ken…" Iida stepped in with a smile.

"I want you to marry me." Shoko stared at Izuku with serious expression as the nerd dropped his jaw at her and the speedster drop his bottles out of shock, nearly stumbling over his legs while Itsuka froze.

"I-I-Iida?" Izuku turned to them then he saw Itsuka, "I-I-Itsuka? When did you get here? What about your training…"

"…Uwabami gave me permission to come here…" Itsuka suddenly walk in then pull him in a tight hug, "I was worried about you…I'm sorry, if I have checked my phone sooner, I should have…"

"I-I-I-It's okay, I-I-I'm fine." The nerd stammered, "I-I-It's thank to Todoroki. Without her, we shouldn't make it out without any serious and fatal injuries."

"But still…" The orange-haired girl tightened her hug, "I should have been there for you…You were relying on me for once and I let you down…"

"I-I-It's okay." Izuku patted her back, "It's not your fault."

"Yes, don't worry." Shoko said before Itsuka turn her eyes to her from under her hair and the dual-haired girl pause at her expression. A pure jealousy and possession can be seen in Itsuka's eyes, directing at her over Izuku's shoulder. 'So she has a feeling for him too?' Shoko stared back unflinchingly, she will not back down and she will not let her have Izuku.

* * *

Shino tap her pencil in deep thought as she look over the paper, 'I don't know how to pair everyone off for a end-of-term test.' She was told to pair everyone with their worst partner or similar personality against the teachers but some students are hard to put together because they are very cooperating with almost everyone. "Mmm, this person should go with this one." She wrote some names down, knowing that some have issues with each other. "But the rest?" The telepath heroine let a long sigh out, "That's gonna be one tricky and tough test ever." At least she has few more weeks before the deadline.

* * *

The on-job training have ended and everyone return to their school after a long week, the students greet each other eagerly in their class, dying to hear things about what they have learn from their chosen agency. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Setsuna bawled her eyes out with Camie as the blond girl hit her desk many times, the reason why they were laughing is because Katsuki have a straight hair in a perfect braid with some makeup and she look so murderous.

"Don't laugh!" Katsuki growled angrily, "It's stuck and washing ain't fixing it! Yo, don't laugh. I'll fucking kill you!"

"Go ahead and try it, amazing beauty gal!" Setsuna giggled between her breath.

"DIE!" The violent girl roared, her hair explode back to its spiky style.

"Whoa, so you like, got to do villain clean-up!?" Mina gasped at Jiro, "I'm so jealous!"

"Yeah, but really, it was just guiding evacuees and logistical support stuff, so I didn't actually get into any fighting or anything." Jiro twirled her earjack with index finger.

"Still, that's so cool!" The pink girl grinned.

"I was doing nothing but training and patrolling, too." Tsuyu tilted her head with finger on her lip, "Captured a stowaway from a neighboring country one time, that was it."

"Whoa, but that's incredible!" Mina gaped at her.

"What she said, without the last part." Habuko muttered.

"But you paralyzed two villains for few seconds so the heroes can arrest them swiftly." The frog girl pointed out.

"THAT'S INCREDIBLE!" The pink girl whistled, causing the snake girl to blush embarrassingly.

"B-B-But that's all I just did…Nothing else…" The snake girl muttered lowly.

"Heya, Ochaco, how was it for you?" Tsuyu turned to the said girl, "This week?"

"It was very fruitful…" Ochaco stood in a stance with blank look.

"Ochaco's become awakened, looks like." The frog girl tilted her head again.

"You two went to that battle hero guy's, right?" Jiro looked at Kaoruko, "What's up with her?"

"Gunhead kinda work us to death with his training." The blue girl chuckled nervously, "He have us taking on armed opponents over and over. If we mess up, we have to start all over again until we can perform a flawless technique."

"…So a battle junkie?" The earjack girl deadpanned.

"Battle junkie." Kaoruko nodded with blank expression.

"You know, the one who transformed the most…" Setsuna turned her head from the shouting explosion creator to two certain people, "Are you two!" Most students turn to Izuku and Shoko.

"Yeah, hero killer!" Toru clapped her hands together.

"…I was worried for you." Momo looked at them.

"S-S-Same here…" Kinoko fidgeted with her hands, "T-T-T-That must be scary for you…"

"So happy you're alive, no joke, that's the most important thing!" Setsuna nodded, "They say you got rescued by Endeavor! That's the number two hero for you!"

"Yep." Shoko looked down with a small nod, "Rescued."

"Yeah…" Izuku glanced at her, fighting his blush down. He kept thinking back to her strange declaration and he believe she was joking about it…He think.

"I saw it on the news." Yui said blankly, "Something about the hero killer and villain alliance are connected. I wonder if that's the case, then why don't they bring him out during the USJ incident."

"Maybe he wasn't available at this time?" Reiko inputted her option.

"Well, we don't know much until we get some more info later." Kashiko pushed her glasses up.

"True…" Mina glanced at her then at the opening door that someone have leave opening and she notice someone. "Whoa! Isn't that Ryukyu?!" Immediately, almost all girls peek outside at a young woman in qipao with few reptilian features.

"Omg, isn't she the one placed within top ten?" Camie whistled in awe, "Ten? Nine? Eight?"

"She's nine." Jiro said. Nearly all girls have look up to Ryukyu currently because she's the only heroine that make it to the top ten, that always have been claimed by male heroes until now. "But I wonder why she's here?"

"Maybe she's here for a special lesson?" Momo shrugged and Izuku peek over them on his tiptoe.

"…AUNT Ryuko?!" Izuku gasped out as the girls suddenly trip over their feet and Ryuko turn around to see Izuku before a wide smile break out on her face.

"Oh, if it isn't my nephew." She walk over to them with a wave, "I was told that you made into U.A but I don't know that was your class."

"Y-Y-Yeah, it's my class." Izuku rubbed his head sheepishly, "B-B-But why are you here? I mean…"

"Oh, I'm just here to talk to a third year student about her training and to give some reports to the staff about few students that I may want to recommend to other heroes when they graduated." Ryuko smiled.

"Oh…" The nerd said before he feel a tap on his shoulder and he turn to see his classmates stare at him with different expression.

"You two are…" Mina glanced between Izuku and Ryuko, "Aunt and nephew?"

"Isn't she kinda too young to be your aunt?" Tsuyu pointed out, the dragon heroine is in her mid-twenties and it's hard to believe that they are related.

"It's true." Ryuko smiled at them as she placed her hand on Izuku's head, "I am his aunt. His father is my older brother." The image of Hisashi comes to their minds, "I know some of you are very confused by that because of our age differences. It's because our parent have him at young age and I'm the last one to be born after our other seven siblings."

"…Wait, wait, seven?" Ochaco widened her eyes.

"Yeah, hold on…" She took her phone out, "Here's a picture of my family with Izuku." She show them a picture.

The picture show Izuku sitting between a old lady and man, both appear to be his grandparent and Hisashi was standing behind them with Ryuko and other seven people, four males and three female. The old lady have a long white hair and wear a purple kimono, she have two long curving horns with golden slitted eyes and scales around her cheek and eyes. The old man has a white draconic head with three branch-like horns and wings, wearing white kimono. The males and females appear to be humanoid dragons with different color of scales, one to dozen horns, some have wings, some have tails, some appear to be gentle while some appear to be fearsome, but not fearsome like their older brother. Only Ryuko and Izuku look so normal in a fearsome draconic family.

"I used to be a black sheep of my family because I was the only one who don't look like them until Izuku come along." Ryuko laughed and the girls just stare at the photo blankly.

"…By the way, his godfather's Gang Orca." Kaoruko decide to spring it on them, "I ran into Izuku and met him the other day."

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Few girls sharply turn to her.

"Oh, you met him?" Ryuko blinked at the blue girl before she giggle, "Did you know that Izuku call him Uncle Orca because he thought that Orca was his actually uncle and a dragon instead of a killer whale."

"H-H-H-Hey, I was four and I don't know the difference…" Izuku blushed.

"…Midori, is there anything else we need to know about?" Toru slowly look at him, "Because at this rate, you're going to surprise us to death."

"W-W-W-W-What are you talking about?" The nerd looked at her confusingly.

"I think they are trying to make any sense out of that because of our family." Ryuko giggled at their reactions before she look at them with a smile, "I can assure you that there are no more surprises and don't feel guilty if you don't know about these since Izuku is very shy boy and he don't talk much about himself until you ask him directly. Plus, it's only been few months and I assume that some of you don't know much about each other." Most girls confirmed it with nods, "Anyway, I better get going. I hope you all get along with my cute nephew."

"A-Aunt!" Izuku pouted at her with deep blush.

"I'll see you later, Izuku." Ryuko walked away with a giggle, "Tell aniki and Inko-nee-chan that I'll stop by for dinner this Friday!"

"O-O-Okay, I will!" The nerd waved.

"…My brain hurt when I think about it…" Jiro pinched the bridge of her nose, "Him relating to this father of his, the number nine heroine is his aunt, his dragon family, a gangster-look alike for godfather…What's next? Him having a daughter?!"

"If he shows up with a daughter then I'll eat my jacket." Mina deadpanned.

* * *

" **HI!"** All Might stood in front of the class 1-A next to a simulated city, **"For I'm here…Is the note I usually do things on, but right, onto foundational hero study time! It's been a while, boy and girls! In good spirits, I hope!?"**

"That was a really lukewarm entry."

"After so long, too."

"Oh my, he must have exhausted all the possible patterns."

" **R-R-Right on the heels of all your workplace experience, this time we'll mix in an element of play."** All Might sweated at some comments, **"It's a rescue-training race!"**

"If it's rescue training, then should it be carried out at us?" Kashiko asked, Izuku was next to her being fanboy over All Might's uniform.

" **No, that place is for disaster rescue."** The number one hero replied, **"What was I saying? Ah, yes, a race! This is playing ground Gamma! Where densely packed lanes make this construction site seem more like a complex labyrinth! Make four groups or five! We'll do the training one group at a time! When I've given the distress signal somewhere in the area, you all start simultaneously from outside the limits! This is a competition to see who can come to my aid first! Of course, keep damage to the surrounding buildings at a minimum!"** He pointed at Bakugo.

"Don't point fingers…" Katsuki looked away.

After few minutes of grouping up, All Might take his position somewhere on a tall water tower within the ground Gamma. **"Starting group, take your positions!"** Izuku stood at the entry with Mina, Pony, Ibara and Tsuyu.

"All the kids with the most maneuverability in the class are in that group." Jiro hummed.

"Yeah, if you force me to pick, I'd say maybe Midoriya's at a slight disadvantage…" Momo said, "Frankly, his true worth hasn't really been pinned down yet. I mean, whenever he tries anything, he receives such grievous wounds…"

"I'll bet on Tsuyu, she'll take first place." Setsuna said.

"I can see that, but don't forget Pony's there." Camie said, "She's pretty faster."

"I say it'll be Ashido." Toru pumped her fist, "Her reflexes are insane."

"Deku's dead last." Katsuki crossed her arms.

" **START!"** All Might give the signal and everyone leap into action, some demonstrate the fruitful of their training like Mina using her acid to climb up the building and Ibara use her vine to swing across the skyline. Tsuyu have take lead with her frog ability and tongue.

"See!" Setsuna pointed at the screen as Tsuyu hop over few pipes ahead of the group, "She totally have an advantage here." Suddenly, Izuku jump past the frog girl with parkour moves, his body enhanced by One-For-All quirk.

"This training is too perfect!" Izuku grinned to himself as he flip over a roof then bounce off a wall, hop off a pole as soon as his foot come in contact.

"WHAAAA, MIDORI?!" Toru cried out as everyone watch on with surprise, "WHAT'S WITH THOSE MOVES?!"

"Woww!" Ochaco stared at him hopping as her rosy cheeks lit up, "Look at him hop…Actually, they're just like…"

'That's my moves!' Katsuki grinded her teeth, 'I've been wasting time like a fucking idiot…He did it again…' Deku just got ahead of her once again and her fists shaking angrily, at this rate she will never become number one and he won't look back to her again!

"Damn, what training did he go through?" Camie whistled, "Where did he went to again?"

"Some guy named Gran." Jiro said.

"Never heard of him." The blonde girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Did he overcome the bone breaking?" Ibara questioned, the vines pull her up to another rooftop.

'Five percent, maintain your composure, your nerves…' Izuku hopped across until he lose his foothold then stumble down with a crash.

The race continued on until the first group made it to the finishing line and Tsuyu won the race, Mina come in last place. "Daaaaaaamn." Mina stomped her foot with waving fists.

"I see…" Izuku muttered facedown on the ground, "In situations without stable footholds, I should take into consideration where exactly I'm jumping, too…" A low mutters floating around him.

'Even when he's down, too?' Some girls thought with a sweatdrop.

" **Young Asui was number one, but all of you have learned how to use your quirks more broadly since you first entered the academy!"** All Might said with hands on his hip, **"Now keep at it for me and begin preparing for the end of term test!"**

"So soon already?" Izuku pushed himself up.

" **You surprised me!"** The number one hero whispered lowly to his successor, **"Almost don't recognize you!"** He secretly flash a thumb-up at him, **"When this lesson is over, please come to my place. I have something I need to talk to you about. The story of me and one for all."**

'One for all…' The nerd looked at his idol's back with a blink.

* * *

"Phew!" Ochaco strip her spandex down in the girl's changing room with her classmates, "It has been a while since we had training exercise."

"Right, I sure work up some sweats." Jiro tug her shirt off tiredly before she grumble, "I wish this changing room come with showers." They only can wash some sweats off with wet towel.

"Ugh, we're always one step behind." Setsuna muttered, "I'm so jealous of those with better maneuverability and their quirks."

"But some of us have to be more careful because one mishap can cost everything." Ibara pointed out and she was about to say something but a sharp inhale of air can be heard before their heads turn to Camie, the said girl seems to be having some internal debate as she stare at a wall. "Utsushimi, what's wrong?"

"…There is a hole." Camie pointed at a small hole within the wall, "And on other side is…"

"The boys' changing room…" Kinoko squeaked with deep blush.

"Hai, do you know what that mean?" The attractive girl glanced at them.

"Fucking no, Deku don't have a gut to peek on us." Katsuki scoffed, "He's a fucking spineless shithead and he'll die if he peek on us."

"No, no, no." Camie said, "What that mean is we can peek…"

"I'M GONNA STOP YOU RIGHT THERE!" The rocker held her hand up to her with red face, "WE ARE NOT GOING TO PEEK ON MIDORIYA!"

"What's the harm in that?" The blonde girl said, "He's gonna be shirtless, it's not like he'll walk around nude…If he does, bonus!"

"You can't peek on Izu!" Pony shook her head with faint blush.

"She's right, that's wrong!" Ochaco blushed madly, "Deku will be so upset if…"

"Please don't peek on my fiance." Shoko fastened skirt around her hip without batting her eyelash and the atmosphere become quiet as everyone look at her with different reactions.

"…F-F-Fiance?" The gravity girl chokes on her saliva.

"Whoa, whoa, since when were you two a item?" Mina waved her arms.

"H-H-H-H-He…" Someone stuttered.

"Shoko was kidding." Itsuka spoke up, "They're not together at all."

"She's right." Shoko said, "We are not together…" Some girls released their breath until she speak again, "Yet. He hasn't given me his answer to my proposal." The girls stared at her as she cup her chin, "Maybe I should be more forward with him?"

No one know what to say until Toru ask her, "…Are you saying you have a feeling for him?"

"Yes, I do." The dual-haired girl said, "I love him and I desire to marry him."

'…Like hell you will marry him.'

'He's mine.'

'Fucking bitch! Deku's mine in first place!'

'Time to step it up.'

That was the common thought that went through their minds and in the boy changing room, Izuku kept sneezing while feeling chill running down his spine as he change back into his uniform.

* * *

It's the final period of the day and Izuku still try to wrap his mind around the story that Yagi have told him, the origin of One-For-All and All-For-One. "Listen up." Shino clapped her hands, "Summer break is approaching. But of course, you all will not be able to relax during the break because…"

"Could it be…" Setsuna gasped.

"We'll be going to summer break forest lodge." The telepath heroine said and some students cheered.

"LET'S GIVE EACH OTHER DARES!" Mina pumped her fist.

"And firework." Tsuyu said.

"Courage test." Reiko said.

"Summer break mean curry…" Ochaco's mouth watered, it has been a while since she have something good to eat.

'Perfect chance for confession.'

"However…" Yu stepped in to halt the exciting chats, "Should any of you fall short of a passing grade for the end-of-term test then you're stuck in school, in Remedial Hell with Aizawa."

"…LET'S DO OUR BEST, EVERYBODY!" Toru shrieked, they don't want to see this sadist teacher again!

"What a load." Katsuki snorted.

'Summer break…' Izuku think to himself before he notice Yu's glare and his Adam's apple bob. 'Is she mad at me about the hero killer? If that's the case…' He made himself smaller with a nervous gulp.

About an hour later, the school ended with a ring and the students get ready to leave. "I haven't studied at all!" Setsuna moaned.

"Same here!" Mina laughed.

"With the sport festival and workplace and everything, I never stopped to study!" The green-haired girl moaned.

"We're in last place, aren't we?" The pink girl laughed again.

"I-I-I-I heard that the end-of-term tests are way different from the rest." Kinoko gulped nervously, she's placed eleven the last time she checked.

"And there's practical test exercise…" Habuko said, "I heard it's tough than anything we faced."

"UGH!" Setsuna slumped on the ground as Mina still laughed, "We're screwed!"

"A-A-Ashido, T-T-Tokage!" Izuku clenched his fist with a supportive smile, "Le…Let's do our best! I mean, I want to go to the lodge alongside everyone!"

"If you just attend classes normally then you won't get any failing grades." Shoko deadpanned.

"Todoroki, you cruel woman!" Setsuna held her chest with a wail.

"Hey, you two." Momo looked at the girls, "I might be able to assist you with classroom lecture stuff." The girls cheered for her before she whisper lowly with dejected expression, "The test exercise, on the other hand, not so much…" Her last comment cause Izuku to look at his vice-president with some concern.

"Well, I'm not either of them, but…" Jiro perked up, "How about me? I always trip up applying quadratic functions…"

"Yao-mo mo, could you do me too?" Toru jumped in, "Do you get classical literature?"

"I need some help with science subject." Yui said flatly and Momo look at them with hands over her lip.

"Absolutely!" She cheered out.

"I-I-I-If you like, I-I can help you with tutoring everyone." Izuku asked the creator, "English and History are my best subjects…"

"Sure!" Momo smiled brightly.

"Ooh, class studying?" Camie quickly throw herself on Izuku's back, causing him to yelp out with red face. "I want in!" Nearly everyone want to join the group and Momo's eyes sparkled greatly, she can't wait to be a good host!

'D-Damn fucking bitches, fucking around…' Katsuki stowed her stuff away with a twitching eyebrow and the group discussed about the studying, test, and when to meet at Momo's mansion, which she just gave them her address.

'What kind of practical test exercise will it be?' Izuku wonder as he stepped out of his classroom, 'Will Sosaki-sensei tells me if I ask her?'

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, are you Midoriya Izuku?!" The nerd let out an frightened yelp as someone smack his shoulder rapidly and he turn his head to see a teenager girl, appearing to be a little older by couple years, with pale skin, big blue eyes, and extremely long, light blue hair that reaches all the way down to her legs and Izuku swear that it was moving with some twirls. Izuku thought she look so cute but he don't say it out loud…Wait, she know his name?

"Y-Y-Yes, how did you…" Izuku was about asking her but the girl suddenly invades his personal space nose-to-nose as words spout out from her mouth.

"I'm Hado Nejire, I work under your aunt Ryuko as her sidekick!" Nejire grinned, "She told me a lot about you, I didn't know that you're this Midoriya Izuku! She told me that you're a late bloomer and that must be tough on you up until now. I saw you around before and during the sport festival! You were pretty awesome there but I want to know why you don't use your quirk during the first and second events? You should blow everyone out of the water if you did! But how come this quirk breaks your arms? That is way weird, don't you think so? Why did you abusing it in the second round against this girl with ice and fire? Hey, hey, you had workplace a while ago, right? How did it turn out? Learn anything news? You ran into Hero Killer, right? That must be scary for you! Your first year must be hella crazy!"

'S-S-S-She sure talk faster with so many questions!' Izuku's eyes nearly roll back from the rapid-fire questions before he quickly focus, 'I gotta answer her questions or she'll get mad!' He don't know her at all but people usually get upset when you don't answer their questions, "Y-Y-Y-Yes, I'm Midoriya Izuku! N-N-N-N-N-Nice to meet you, H-Hado-san! T-T-T-The reason why I don't use my quirk during first and second events in sport festival is because I can't control my power output at this time, if I do then it'll shatter my bone, due to its' overpower! I abused my power because she was going through something and was resisting her fire side so I have to tell her to accept it as her own power! The workplace was very experiencing and I sure did learn a lot from there! Y-Y-Yes, I did…"

"Whoa, you answered them all so faster!" Nejire's grin widened, "No one ever does that before! They only answer one or two or never! Hey, hey, hey, can I ask you a bunch of more questions? The other day, I saw you walking with a really scary man with dragon head on parent's day! Is he your rel…" A hand covered her mouth and she follows the arm to see a tall muscular blonde boy with simplistic face.

"Sorry about her." The blonde student smiled down at Izuku, "Hado is very talkative and curious person, sometime she'll get carrying away when something curiosity catch her eyes."

"N-N-N-No, it's okay." Izuku waved it off, "S-S-S-She was just curious and I don't mind answering her questions as best as I can…"

"Mm-Mmm-Mmph!" The teenager girl's eyes lit up and the blonde boy look worried…He think, it's hard to tell with this simplistic face.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea…" The blonde boy glanced at his friend, "She'll yakking your ears off and drive you up…" He suddenly remove his hand from her mouth, "Hado, did you just lick my hand?"

"Your fault, Mirio!" Nejire stuck her tongue out at him, "You shouldn't cover my mouth! I want to talk to him more! I get a bunch of questions to ask…"

"Izuku, hurry up!" Itsuka called from the distance, "We're gonna be late for the train!"

"O-O-Oh, coming!" Izuku replied before he turn to the older students, "S-S-Sorry, I gotta go. I-I-It's nice to meet you…"

"Back at you." Mirio smiled.

"Wait, I want to talk…" The blonde boy covered Nejire's mouth again.

"Go on!" He said to the nerd, "Don't keep your friend waiting!" The nerd gives him a nod then joins his childhood friend.

"Who was that?" Itsuka asked the nerd.

"Some students, I think second or third year." Izuku replied and the older students watch them disappearing around the corner before Mirio turn to Nejire.

"Why did you run off to meet this boy?" He asked curiously.

"Because his aunt happen to be Ryukyu and I'm been dying to meet him for a long time since the first year!" Nejire hopped in same spot childishly, "When she told me that Midoriya went to school here, I realize that it's the same one from sport festival, you know the one with crazy strength?"

"…Since first year?" Mirio raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, because Ryukyu told me about him, that he's quirkless. I never have met a quirkless person before! Oh, he want to be a hero since he was little boy!" Nejire said, "Don't you think that's cool? Him, want to become a hero without a quirk! Then later, she told me that he's a late bloomer! That's crazy! But I'm very happy for him! And at same time, I'm totally worried about him because…"

"Ah, I see, I see." Mirio hummed, "Anyway, we better go back and find Amajiki before he get too anxious."

"Oookay!" Nejire followed him, "Ryukyu didn't tell me that Midoriya is so cute! And very sexy! Remember the cheering scene? Where he show his chest, rowr!" The blonde boy nearly trip over, "He's so adorable and look so innocent! Think he's single?"

"…I-I don't know…" Mirio can't help but to sweatdrop at her, that's one of his best friends. 'In fact, I think that's first time she talks about boy in romance sense.' He pity this boy for catching her eyes because he don't know if there are anyone who can stand listening to her long-winded ramble, beside him and Amajiki.

* * *

"Kami, I can't believe this boy." Yu took a sip of her beer with a grumble, she was sitting in a bar with Kamui and Death Arms. "First, slime villain…USJ incident…And now this Hero Killer! Is he some villain-magnet or what?! Why does he always throw himself up against them?! Does he get some death wish?! How can someone be so reckless! And don't get me start on this quirk of his, he kept break his arms more than once!"

"I'm confused." Death Arms leaned to Kamui, "Who is she talking about? A boyfriend?"

"Yup." Kamui snickered.

"NO!" Yu choke on her drink, "He's fifteen and a student from a class that I'm assisting in teaching! He's underage!"

"Oh, sorry." Death rubbed his head sheepishly, "But it kinda sound like you were talking about a boyfriend there."

"What the fuck?" The heroine stared at him oddly, "How the hell do you gather that it's about a boyfriend from this conversation?!"

"Well, to be fair…" Kamui raised his index finger, "You talk a lot about him almost all the time…"

"Down to little detail from training, his personality, and everything else." Death Arms said, "Plus, we never saw you acting like that before. You look like some girlfriend who worry about her reckless lover who work as a pro hero…Then one day, he enter a death battle with a villain before he receive a death blow and the girlfriend run to his side, crying her soul out as her lover give her his last words…Ah, what a bittersweet moment it is…And there…."

"Now look what you did." Kamui deadpanned at Yu as their friend start to make some story up, "You got him started because you won't shut up about your boyfriend."

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND, HE IS UNDERAGE!" Yu snarled, bringing her fist up.

"Calm down, calm down!" Kamui held his hands up, "I was just joking! We know you're not this type to take an underage lover…Which is good thing because I'll hate to arrest you on st…"

"Don't you dare finish this sentence." Yu glared deadly with deep blush, she do not have a thing for her student!

"Then all of sudden, the hero returned from the dead but he's a villain!" Death Arm gasped with hands on his chest, "No, it can't be! She say, You died on this day! I saw you! I held you to my bosom!"

"…How long will it take?" Kamui looked at him strangely and let's say, it will go on for four hours straight.

* * *

 **And that end the third chapter of LC! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Many things have happened and we found out few things about Izuku, plus few other things! I don't know where to start! Everyone were shocked to meet his father and find out a bit about his family, even his godfather and aunt are within top eleven! That's really weird and crazy, you should think he'll talk about them but he didn't! Anyway, we just saw that they went and got some workplace experience but few things come out from that like Shoko decide that she want to marry Izuku for some reason and that Itsuka become jealous! While everything went down, we saw that some people are getting closer to Izuku in a small or big way. What will come next? I wonder…**

 **Why I decide to make Izuku's father look like that and little of his background? Well, there are not a lot of info about him but at same time there are a lot of theories about him like that he's a villain, a hero and I think I saw a couple theories that he may look like a dragon or is a cooker…Hell, someone said it's Lunch Rush. So I decide to merge them all together and make Hisashi look like a villainous draconic person who worked as a world-class cooker and part-time pro hero! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Ryuko as his aunt…Why not?**

 **Gang Orca as his godfather…Again, why not?**

 **Now the big test is coming up, how will Izuku get through it? Who will he pair up and against who? Wait a minute, summer break? That mean things will go down but in what way? Big? Small? What? But he better worry about the girls because it look like it's going to get little crazy…Will he survive? What will he face next? We still can't figure out who decided to put Izuku in a all-female class?! DAMMIT, SOMEONE ANSWER THAT! Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into the boiler.**


End file.
